District High
by Nightlock95
Summary: This story is set in District 12 High School in modern days. Katniss starts a new year at District High with Gale, Madge, Johanna and more by her side. What happens when she meets new kid from District 11, Peeta Mellark? Will she allow him into her life of push him away? Switches from different point of views. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old and I live with my sister Prim and my mother. Although it feels as if it's only me and Prim, as my mother is always working long shifts at the hospital, so we don't see her much. We live in a small town nicknamed 'The Seam' within District 12.  
Today was the first day back at District 12 high school. I woke up at five o'clock to find Prim curled up next to me in my bed, the small first rays of sun beaming down and highlighting her golden blonde her, making it it shine. She must have had trouble sleeping because she was so nervous about her first day at school. That was all I heard about yesterday. How she doesn't think she will fit in, or if she hasn't got everything she needed or would make no friends. I gave up trying to convince her otherwise after a few attempts. She doesn't seem to realize that everyone adores her even before she starts talking.  
I don't mind her sleeping in my bed, I love my little sister more than anything in the world and the idea that she still needs me in ways like this brings a smile to my face.  
I quietly slip out of the covers, making sure I don't wake her. She murmurs slightly in her sleep from the loss of my body heat beside her, but rolls on her other side and curls up into a tiny ball to compensate for it. I get dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt plus my hunting jacket and slip on my flat leather boots. I contemplate leaving a note but there's really no point, as they will know where I am. Everybody in the whole District knows where I am at this time by now.  
I retrieved my bow and sheath of arrows from the cupboard underneath the stairs and stepped out of the door and out into the chilly morning air.

I made my way towards the woods, where I could spot smoke rising from the chimneys from the shops in the square. The people who work there are the only other people up at this time, getting ready for a long day of serving customers, whereas everyone else will still be tucked up in bed just like Prim. I don't blame them, I mean, why get up early if you don't need to?  
As I turn my attention back on the upcoming woods, a small gust of wind pushes the most beautiful smell towards me. I inhale deeply allowing the scent to fill my nose, I immediately know this smell has drifted from the bakery. Cheese buns. My absute favorite bread. I have to stop myself from running over there at that moment and buying one, I have a job to do.  
The moment I enter the woods the sounds of nature come alive. A bird singing a sweet little tune to another, the rustling of the leaves on the trees in the cool breeze... This is my true home. This is where I belong. I feel as one with the earth and the earth is both helping me blend in with the environment, my footsteps go unnoticed in the rustle of the trees and bushes keep my out of view of my prey. My senses sharpen as I load an arrow onto my bow and begin to search the area for animals. Almost immediately j spot a pair of squirrels scurrying up a tree and take them both down in quick succession. This should be enough for a Monday morning, especially considering I don't want to be late or my first day back.  
By the time I reached the Butchers it was 6:30. I pushed open the front door and its sets of the jingling sounds of the bell above, letting Rooba know somebody's here. Rooba walks in from an open door behind the counter that leads to the back room.

"Watcha got this morning Katniss?"

"Got you a couple of squirrels, boss." I answered as I untied them from my belt and handed them over to her, where she set them down on a set of scales.

"Ok, I'll write this down to add to your weeks wages." She said whilst scribbling number down on my chart and removing the squirrels from the scales.

"Thanks Rooba, see you later." If you hadnt already realized, I work at the Butchers and Rooba is my boss. At first I only worked weekends in the till in the front of the shop but a while ago Rooba discovered my hunting skills and made me a deal, what ever I catch and didn't use myself, she would buy from me and add the amount to my weekly wages. Like a commission type deal.

Once I 'd gotten changed again after my shower into something less 'killer looking' for school, I decide to rouse Prim. She moans again as I gently shake her shoulder, taking her away from the fantasy world in her dreams.

"Prim, Prim! It's time to get up"

"Mm.. What time is it?" Her voice is slightly higher than her usual. She's rubs her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"It's seven, time for all the little ducks to get up" This has been my nickname for her for ages, she had once told me that she dreamt that she was a duck and when she awoke she thought it was actually true so kept checking herself for a beak and feathers.  
She slowly got out of bed using her arms to support her. As she put her full weight on her arms a loud hiss come from within my bed cover. Prims eyes darted to mine.

"What the hell was that?!" I deadpanned whilst moving around the bed to the source of the noise.

"Nothing!" She replied a little too quickly. I quickly tore the cover off of the bed to find a ball of black matted fur leap off the bed and run out of the door.

"Why was that thing in my bed?"

"I'm sorry, he couldn't sleep on his own in my room, he came looking for me last night." she said averting her gaze towards the floor whilst twiddling her thumbs.

"Eww! He was in my bed the whole night? He could have fleas Prim!"

"Calm down Katniss, you didn't even realize, so stop fussing! You like him really."

"If I find him in my bed again, I'm selling him to Rooba, she wouldn't mind cat meat. Now go get changed for school, we need to meet Gale and Rory in half an hour." With a small smirk she left the room to go to her own whilst I re-made my bed.

In 40 minutes me and Prim had walked across the road to the Hawthorne house. It took an extra 10 minutes as Prim kept trying to persuade me to let her take Buttercup to school with her to comfort her. Hah. Like that was happening.  
The small wooden front door opened with a creak, revealing Gale standing in the door frame. Gale and I had met through the Butchers. He also had a job there, similar to mine in fact, minus the hunting compensation deal, although he did occasionally acompany me on hunting trips if we had a long day to spare. Which I didn't mind.

"Hey Catnip," He greets me, "and hello there little Primrose"  
Both Prim and I simultaneously retorted; "Don't call me that!", which only made Gale smirk and chuckle.

"Come on in." He said whilst moving aside to make space for us to get in past him.  
Gales house is pretty similar to ours, being in the same part of town. Most houses look identical. A simple two floored house with three bedrooms. One for Gale, one for his two brothers, Rory and Vick to share and obviously one for there mother. This is the same as our house except nobody has to share seeing as Prim and I are the only children. We step into the frontroom linking into the kitchen.

"Rory! It's time to go!" Gale called up the stairs. Rory is the same age as Prim, so they are starting school together. There was the sound of feet thundering down the stairs and Rory appeared in the doorway. You could tell that Gale and Rory were related. They had the same light brown hair, the same cheekbones and most of all, they had the same smile. Looking at me and Prim, if you didn't already know us, you'd struggle to connect us as sisters. Prim has perfect golden blond hair and beautiful blue orbs of eyes, just like our mother, whereas I have long dark hair, usually tied back in a single braid and dull grey eyes, which I got from our father.  
We all left the house ready for the trek to school, Gale and I walking and chatting at the back with Rory and Prim already racing up the road.

So much for Prim being nervous...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for the follows and reviews. The is my first fanfiction and i was convinced to put these chapters on by a close friend, KaitaruSerasViktoriaHatake, check her out, shes crazy but cool. Reading over my last chapter i noticed i made a few grammar mistakes and there were words that were not meant to be in there. I will be re-reading my writing many times to try and make sure this doesn't happen again for better reading. Again thankyou for your support, as long as you keep reading I'll keep writing.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters invovled. They belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

"How were your holidays?" Was the first thing Madge said to me as she ran up to me and Gale as we walked through the front school gates after dropping off Rory and Prim. District 12 High School was a rather old building, but being so, it matched the rest of the District. It has three seperate buildings and a huge school field. All the buildings are made of the same old bricks with the slightest orange tint in them. The first building, which was on the East side of the school site was the building where all the 'creative' lessons and classes were taught. These include Art, Cookery and Drama. The West building is the more 'academic' lessons like Sciences and Maths. Lastly the North building is the big sports hall and the reception. Starting from the front gates there is a long path that splits off in three directions leading to each building. There are bushes, flowerbeds, benches and trees lining each path which is supposedly suppost to give the school a more natural look which in turn is supposed to 'calm' us down and give us a 'easy learning enviroment'. Sounds like a loud of rubbish to me. Lastly there is a huuuuge, and i mean huge field that runs the width of all three buildings and continues way back. On the field there are facilities for various sports. The most impressive is the rugby pitch. This is a full blown out pitch with floodlights and row upon row of stands for spectators to come watch our school team 'The Canaries' play.

"Same as always Madge, working, hunting and running. What about you?" I dont even know why i bother asking as her answer is generally the same every year. Madge is one of the richer kids in town. She would have either gone on a nice long luxury holiday or a bought a load of useless 'pretty' material things.

"Oh, we went to District 4 for two weeks in a villa by the beach, it was so amazingly hot and there was some nice eye candy there too!" She winks and nudges me with her elbow. I honestly do not understand her obsessions with boys and having a boyfriend. It takes so much effort to maintain a relationship, always expected to look nice, smell pretty and always be pleasant. So, not me. Besides i dont need anyone else, im fine with my family and small group of friends who i trust.

"Oh and we went to District 1 and bought some amazing new dresses." I was wrong. She did both the things i would have expected, not just the one. Life must be sooo hard for her.

"I just worked with Katniss and hung out with the boys" I forgot Gale was standing with us.

"Have you seen anyone else around yet?" I ask Madge knowing full well she will already know all the gossip about everybody and everything at school.

"Yeah, I've seen pretty much the whole gang. Johanna has already been sent to the new Headmaster, I think his name was , apparently she snapped at some new guy who accidentely bumped into her. Finnick is over there talking to a group of girls." _Well obviously, its Finnick._ "I dont know exactly where she went but i know Delly is around somewhere."

Haha. Things never change. I wonder who got on the wrong side of Johanna already. Without a doubt, they're in for trouble if she see's them again.

We head to the reception to get our new timetables for the year. I glance over mine. Double gym first period. Normally I wouldnt mind this, but thats a lot of effort for the first morning of the first day back after about three months of summer holiday.

"What have you guys got first?" I ask aloud to both Gale and Madge.

"Enlgish with Miss Trinket." Madge announces whilst flashing me her timetable card.

"Same!" Gale pipes up high-fiving Madge. I dont know why but this annoys me. Im on my own for two periods, most likely running laps the whole time whilst these two are going to be sitting together in English having fun. I already wish school was over.

We part off in different directions and i glance back over my shoulder to see them already laughing together. Lucky. I head down the crowded corridor of people running around to classes, chatting with each other or the new kids looking just plain lost. I unlock my locker and retrieve my gym kit and head in the direction of the sports hall where the changing rooms are. I enter the room to find it already nearlly full. I pick a peg near the back of the room avoiding communication with most people. I start to peel off my clothes, angrily throwing them into my bag, swapping them with the green and white school kit. Thankfully they chose a nice dark green, like the forest, rather than a horribly bright lime green. Forest green is my favourite colour.

Once i finished changing I pull my hair back into a loose plait that my mother taught me to do. Its not as good and detailed as hers but its good enough for monday morning gym class. Just as I finish plaiting my hair Miss Paylor comes into the room, clipborad in hand. She rushes the girls out muttering something about how long girls take to get changed compared to the boys. Im glad we have Miss Paylor this year. She's nice once you get to know her, kind of like me I guess (or so I've been told by Gale) not like Mrs Coin. She is like pure evil. Treating us all like we're all dirt under her boot. Never a nice word/compliment passing her lips unless its for Clove or Glimmer even though they are the biggest pair of brainless bimbos ive ever met. They will be getting no special treatment from Miss Paylor, she can see right through them. Its about time someone else did.

The whole class gather outside by the tennis courts, both boys and girls. Today would be the perfect weather for running. Its sunny but with a beautiful cool breaze. Miss Paylor seems to be having other ideas seeing as though we are standing by the tennis courts though.

"This morning we are going to take advantage of this beautiful weather whilst it lasts. Nothing too intense as its the first lesson back. We're going to play some Tennis."

The groans coming from the girls are clearly audible and i have to hold in a laugh. I see im not the only one as I see a few of the boys and Miss Paylor supressing a smile. I bet they were hoping for something requiring far less movement so they dont ruin their hair and so they have time to look over the boys to see if any take their fancy. As we get up to get tennis rackets and balls, Johanna comes up to me. I didnt even realise she was here.

"Be my partner?" She asks with a grin on her face. Damn. This is a hard decision. Johanna's my friend and everything but she has flaws. On one hand Johanna is by far one of the best players here so i will actually get a proper game. This is good, but if i begin winning, or worse, actually win she will go into her crazy competitive mode, not being able to tell apart friend from foe. She hates losing anything, even to a friend. A lesson I learnt the hard way last year. As Johanna bends down to find her 'lucky' red racket I quickly scope the area for other potential partners. The first person my eyes fall upon is Delly Cartwright. No. She plays tennis like you would baseball, I dont want to be spending two lessons hunched over, ducking down trying to avoid getting hit by her random flying shots.I continue scanning the area. Im suprised when me eyes meet an ocean of blue, dazzling in the sunlight like sparkiling saphires pouring into mine. I realize its another pair of eyes watching me. I take in the owner of the jewels. He has short-ish ash hair that falls in small waves over his forehead. He has a slight olive tan and such a defiined jaw line it looks like somebody has actually drawn it on his face. A wide smile spreads across his face revealing a set of perfect white, straight teeth. Beautiful. Only when Johanna is at my side pulling my arm I realise I had been staring at this boy. I quickly avert my gaze down to the concrete tennis court, my cheeks burn in embarresment and I let Johanna lead me to another court.

The rest of the lesson basically comprised of Johanna getting over excited about winning points which i mostly missed by being distracted. Very distracted. But its better to let her just think shes doing it on pure talent. As i crouch down slightly into a ready position to recieve Johanna's next serve, my eyes catch the sight of the ash haired boy as his left arm is reaching up to smash down the serve he has started. His muscles tense and bulge out and under his tight gym top and a thin coat of sweat settled on his skin. Im not the only one to notice this God-like man. I can see Clove and Glimmer over on the other side of the courts trying to get his attention by making half groaning, half screaming noises each time they hit the ball. I'm guessing this is supposed to sound sexy? I cant help but laugh at them, to me they sound like a pair of whales talking to each other. Not very feminine i think. I see him look over to me and grace me with his dazzling smile again, and again I immediatley look to the floor but with a small smile playing across my lips. He obviously is thinking the same as me. I look up just in time to see Johannas serve making a beeline for my head. I curve my body to the right to dodge it and then return it, setting a slight spin on it. Which Johanna misses. Time to show these girls how to really play tennis. Out of the corner of my eye i find his eyes watching me again, his full attention on me. At least hes seen i can do more than just look at the floor.

Me and Johanna headed back to the main school building having missed our break as we were getting showered and changed. I mean, its not a good idea to show up to cooking class covered in sweat. As we reach our lockers Madge comes bounding up to us, her long blonde ponytail swaying behind her, reminding me of a propeller. It would make sense seeing how fast she is coming at me.

"Katniss! You and me are in the same cookery class!" Great.

By now i must seem like a double faced cow to you, every friend ive introduced ive tried to avoid. Im not really. I have reasons. Dont get me wrong, Madge is my best girl friend but she can get too much if you're around her for too long. She gets way too excited over the smallest and stupidest of things. At least its only an hour. I glance at my timetable. Nope. Its another double period. Even better...

Walking into the room I immediatley smell the remains of whatever has been cooked in here this morning. It smells like stew. Obviously the first year was just here. Only they get given such simple things to cook so they dont burn down the building in there cluelessness. Stew is basically just throwing ingrediants into a pot of water and letting it brew. Easy, even i can do that.. We hang our bags and jackets on the provided pegs and grab an apron each and put them on. Me and Madge are the first here so we get the pick of the kitchen stations in the room. I immediately start heading start heading for one right at the back so i would not have to contibute to a lot of the class but Madge grabs my arm pulling me towards the second row.

"You're not going to see anything from back there katniss, cooking can be very tricky and we need to make sure we do it right. So we need to see exactly whats going on, unless of course you want me to give you food poisoning" The rest of her speech was blocked out as others started filing into the room and noise in the room grew. I watch as they all grab aprons and start dispersing in the room to find stations. Nobody really catches my eye. I faintly recognise a couple though. There's Annie, a shy girl who doesnt really talk much but is smarter than most of us put together. Cato, a large, muscly boy with short blonde spiked hair, who thinks hes God's gift. Basketball player, footballer player etc. One of them guys. As the last couple of people wander in the room somebody does catch my eye. Ash hair. Ocean blue eyes. Award winning smile. Its him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Heres another chater for you! Hope you are enjoying it so far as its only early days for this fanfic!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated so i can know if you guys are liking it or not.**

**Disclaimer - I own none of the characters in this story, they belong to Suzanna Collins.**

Peeta's P.O.V

Today was my first day at District 12 High School. I moved to District 12 over the summer holidays from District 11. My father decided we were going to move here to start another new bakery store. We already have two, one back in District 11 and one in District 4, run by my uncle, all in the 'Mellark Bakery' family franchise. Mellark, that's our family name. Im Peeta Mellark, the second eldest of the Mellark sons at sixteen years old. I have two brothers, Rye who is eighteen and getting ready to join District 12's military academy and there's Adrian, who is starting District 12 Middle School today. I say starting but i dont mean starting the school at the first year, year 6, as he is already fourteen, like me he is joining the school into a higher year group, him in year 7, me in year 10.

My day started the same way it has for the last couple of months since we moved here. I wake up at six o'clock and head downstairs into the bakery below. There isnt anypoint getting dressed right now as my clothes will probably end up getting dirty anyway. So i just head down in my pajamas, a plain white tshirt and i slide on a pair of shorts so im not just in my boxers. As i come down the last couple of stairs i can smell dough emitting from the kitchens, signalling to me that my father is already up and working. I step in the large kitchen, pick up my white apron from the kitchen surface and slide it over my head, double knotting the strings at the back.

"Morning dad" I call out to my father who is in the storeroom.

"Morning son, sleep well?" He says re-emerging from the room with a sack of flour rested on his shoulder.

"Could've been better. Im still getting used to my new room. Its so different," I replied whilst walking over to the three gigantic ovens we have here. I switch them on and turn them up to heat up before we put the bread in. I start mixing ingrediants into a large bowl to make some more dough, ready for my father to mould into pieces of delicous artwork.

"I know its hard moving but we'll settle in after a while. As soon as you make some friends at school it will be just the same as it was back in 11. You'll see. You never know, you might even find that you like it more." He says smiling at me, taking the bowl of dough from me

"Now go back upstairs and get ready for school. You dont want to be tired for your first day." I remove my apron, flinging it back on the counter and climb back up the creaky stairs and head to the bathroom for a shower. Once i've finished showering i quickly slip on some clothes and run around my room picking up my scattered school books, throwing them into my rucksack. Im going to have to take every single one with me today seeing as though i dont actually know what lessons i have yet and i dont really fancy getting told off on the first day. Oh and i must not forget my gym kit.

I throw my two bags into the boot of my truck and then get in myself. I put the key in the ignision and the truck comes alive with a low rumble. Granted, this is no Mercedes, but its mine. I payed for it myself from the money id earnt working full time in the bakery over the entire summer holidays. I slowly pull out of the drive and drive in the direction of the school. Its not a very long drive from where i live in the middle of the town. As i drive by i see a load of people walking towards the school, laughing and chatting. Their obviously friends and obviously, i dont know them. I park in the car park outside the school and turn off the engine. I take a deep breath and step outside and retrieve my bags from the boot. I lock my truck and head off. I walk through the tall front gates of the school and head over to the reception to find out what i should be doing. The only reason i can reasonably remember where the reception is, is because they gave me a school tour just before they closed for the summer. At least i dont look like a complete lost fool. I step inside the sports hall and walk over to the woman sitting at a desk behind a glass window. I assume this is the receptionist.

"What can i do for you this morning?" She asks without even glancing up at me.

"Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark. Im new here and was wandering what i need to do?"

"Peeta Mellark... Oh yes, here is your timetable for the year, your locker number and its code so you can use it. Also here is a printed map of the school so you can find your classrooms stated on your timetable."

"Thank you." Is all i say as i pick up all the pieces of paper in my spare hand. Im glad she didnt say anything else, her voice was already driving me crazy. It had such a flat, boring, expressionless tone to it. As i turn around to head to the East building somebody bumps into my shoulder. I quickly look up from my papers to find a girl glaring at me. She has long brown hair that falls in curls past her shoulders, accusing hazel eyes and she wore such a scowl that it felt as if i looked at her directly for too long it would actually burn me.

"What do you think youre doing?!" she nearlly yells at me

"I...I, I'm sorry, i didnt realise you were behind me.." I stutter back at her completely stunned at her attack on me.

"Well then you need to learn to keep your eyes up and look where the hell youre going, dont you?!"

"I...I..." I didnt get the chance to finish that pathetic sentence as the receptionist had come out and was leading the girl off somewhere. Well that was a brilliant start to the day... That wasnt even my fault! Id simply turned around on the spot and she cam barging into me. Ah well, things can only get better right? And true to my word, they did.

My first lesson was gym and we were playing Tennis. The sun was out and shining but it was nothing compared to the harsh rays of District 11. We had all grouped together outside. I sat down on the grass next to a dark haired boy called Marvel and turned my attention to the teacher. Well i tried anyway. As i was turning my head towards her another girl caught my attention. She has long dark hair that she had tied up in a beautifully designed plait, beautiful grey eyes which reminded me of a full moon shining in the sky on a starless night, like the many i had seen back home. She wasnt skinny in the way most girls strived to be, like two girls that are in front of her. She has a much more healthy look about her. How a girl should really look. Lastly her lips draw my attention. They are natural and full. No lipgloss or lipstick. They captivate me. I later discovered that ther name is Katniss. I barely register the teacher saying something before those lips are being torn away from my eyesight as she stands up. My eyes follow her as she walks with a blonde haired girl over to a pile of tennis rackets. Thats the girl that bumped into me this morning! I guess theyre friends. That doesnt help me. If i ever managed to talk to Katniss i have no doubt in my mind that this blonde haired girl will be feeding her a load of lies about me. I look back at Katniss to find her eyes fixed on me. I freeze not knowing what to do. I notice her eyes flickering over my face and i put on my best smile for her. She blinks as if awakening from some kind of trance and quickly looks away from me and to the floor instead. Damn it, i made her feel uncomfortable! I should have just said hi or something. I sigh to myself as she walks away from me. I cant keep my eyes off of her for the entire two lessons.

I next see Katniss straight after gym in cookery class. I must be blessed! This is what im best at, cooking and baking. I may even be good enough for Katniss to notice me. We are making bread today apparently. Really? We couldnt be giving something a little bit harder? This is instinct to me. I make my way over to the store cupboard instantly to find my ingrediants. I start rumaging round when i realise im the only person who has moved. The teacher has stopped halfway through reading out a list of ingrediants to the rest of the class and is now looking at me with a weird look on her face. I feel my cheeks burn slightly as i realise everyone elses eyes have found me, inlcuding Katniss's.

"Oh. sorry. Im a baker, i kinda know exactly what im doing." I explain.

"Really? Ill be expecting great things from you today then Mellark. Carry on." and with that she continues telling the class what they neeed to do and the sea of eyes turn away from me aswell. I turn back to the cupboard and collect everything im going to need and turn back around to head for my station. Thats when i notice there was still one pair of eyes looking at me. A grey pair. Katniss was watching me. I smile at her already expecting her to look anywhere but at me instantly. She does look away but not before a shy smile is aimed at me. I feel my heart swell and i am inspired to what i am going to do this lesson.

I start mixing the ingrediants to form the dough, just as i had done this morning at the bakery. Once this is done i divide the dough into three seperate, equal piles and weigh them to make sure they are exactly the same. I then take each pile in turn and roll them into three long thin strands. I line them up in a vertical row and pinch the tops of them together so that they are all joined at the top. I then start weaving the three stands together in a pattern and pinch the botton of the strands aswell so it will all hold together. Once ive finished i place it on a baking tray and slide it in the pre-heated oven to bake. As i wait for the timer to go off i take the chance to examine the rest of my class. The smell of burning drifts over to me and i immediately see that its coming from a large blonde haired boy's station. He opens his oven and a cloud of smoke emerges which makes him have a cough attack as he tries to wave it away with a teatowel. He crouches down and reamerges with a tray of what looks like a really large piece of coal. I guess baking bread is a lot harder for other people. I supress a laugh. There are others in the class that look like they are at least half decent at cooking. I allow my eyes to rest upon katniss once again. She is cutting dough into smaller individual shapes while laughing at the other girl at her station who has managed to get flour all over herslelf. Id give anything to be able to have a chance at making her laugh like that, she looks like she is glowing. My timer loudly rings, pulling my attention away from her. I switch the oven off, put some oven mitts over my hands and open the oven door. No cloud of smoke meets me, only the delicate smell of warm bread. I slide the tray out of the oven and place it on the cooling rack on my station. Its perfect. The dough has risen and turned a beautiful light brown like caramel. Im removing my mitts as the teacher comes swooping down on me, finall having someone successfully cook some bread.

"Oh my! This is wonderful!" She exclaims whislt examining my work. "It looks exactly like a braid."

"Yes, thats because its a braided bread." I reply, chancing a glance up at Katniss as realisation dawns on her face. The smile is back. The soft, shy smile that makes my heart melt like butter.

Im now on my way home and reflecting on my day. My cookery teacher had asked me if she could keep the braided bread to show to the other teachers. I actually wanted to give it to Katniss as a point of conversation but i said she could. I could make plenty more of them need be. As soon as i parked in the drive i hurried up to my room. I was pretty exhausted after my first day. It must just be the shock of having a whole day of learning after so much time off. The last thing that crosses my mind before i drift off into sleep was a pair of moons, sparkling looking into my eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**If you have any ideas or suggestions either leave a review or PM me and I'll try and include them**

**The characters of The Hunger Games do not belong to anyone else except Suzanne Collins.**

Katniss' P.O.V

I slowly open my eyes and wake myself from the darkness of sleep. As my eyes squint and adjust to the light in the room I immediately know there is something wrong and different about this morning. I cover my eyes with my hand to shield them from the large sun rays evading my room from the open window. That's the problem. It's far too light outside. I roll over so I can see my alarm clock on my bedside table and it reads seven a.m. I've slept an extra two hours! That's how I knew there was something wrong. Normally it's still dark when i get up to go hunting before school. I would hardly have enough time to go now and still make it to school on time so I just leave it be. Luckily Rooba doesn't expect game from me everyday. As I get up I already feel wide awake and alert. Those extra two hours of sleep must have done miracles for me! I stumble across my room, open the door and make my way downstairs. I walk through our front room and round the corner into the kitchen. Prim is already dressed and sitting at the table helping herself to cereal and toast.

"Morning little duck" I say, announcing my presence. She looks up from her cereal and looks at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty" She says, taking another spoonful of cereal and starting to chew it whilst smiling at me. Her smiles are so gorgeous and make her face light up so much, its hard to look away.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" I sit down at the table and pour myself some cereal.

"I did come in to wake you but you looked so happy and peaceful. You weren't even scowling like you normally do so i just opened the curtains and the window so you would wake up on your own."

I think about this for a moment. Its not a new thing for me to be told that I scowl in my sleep, Prim has told me often enough. I never usually wake up later than five either, so not scowling aswell makes two new things for me. Something must have changed in me, making me happier or more content. I couldn't even start to think of what this could be. I don't change for anyone.

School has been an average, boring day so far today. I've had double art in which I'd messed up a painting about four times and ended up just giving up in annoyance and spent the rest of the lesson gluing random things together, which for some unknown reason to me i was credited for being 'adventurous and creative'. It's already lunch time now and I'm heading to the field to meet up with my friends like we always do by a pre-arranged agreement that if it's sunny outside we would meet by the hockey field to hang out there for the whole of lunch. After about five minutes of walking I spot Gale, Delly, Madge and Johanna. Some kind of commotion is going on over there and I realise that Johanna is yelling at someone. I roll my eyes at the fact that Johanna can never resist the temptation to argue or fight with anyone. As i get closer the commotion is getting louder and I can here some of what's going on.

"Why don't you fucking watch where you're kicking that thing?!" That is without a doubt Johanna and she isn't holding back on her victim.

"If you hadn't noticed, that wasn't me! It was one of the other guys!" Replied a guys voice. As the others shifted slightly I get a glimpse of the guy Johanna is yelling at. It's the guy from cookery who baked the braided bread.

"What's going on here?" I have to yell to get everyones attention and to stop the two yelling at each other so that i can be heard. Everyone moves out of my way as I approach him and Johanna.

"This prat just sent a fucking rugby ball rocketing towards my head! It's the same guy that pushed me on the first day!" Johanna yells. At this moment she is reminding me of one of those cartoon comic book strips where when they get really angry they are drawn with tomatoe red faces and steam bursting out of their ears. I normally would have laughed if the argument didn't involve this guy but I hold it in trying to seem in control.

"And did it actually hit you?" I ask her calmly.

"No, but I had to practically leap out of the way!" She quickly replies, ignoring the laughs from the gathering crowd watching all of this.

"It barely went near you!" He tries to interject. I turn to him sighing and give him my best pleading look without Johanna noticing to tell him that I'm trying to help him out and he really needs to stay quiet right now. He seems to understand as he shoulders drop slightly and he looks down to the floor. I turn my attention back to Johanna who is looking back and forth between him and I.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal if it didn't even hit you Johanna. It must have been an accident." Again she looks between us and the smallest, nearlly unnoticable of smiles forms on her lips as she looks back at me, which i dont understand its unexplained appearance.

"Ok Katniss, I see your point. Sorry dude, just watch it next time or you wont be so lucky." Her sudden change in heart shocked me and I narrow my eyes at her trying to decipher her motives. It's not only me she has suprised by this. All of the small audience we have, our group of friends and even the new guy who doesn't know her as well as we do are looking at her, mouths slightly open. This was not normal for Johanna. She always sticks out a fight no matter whether she is wrong or right. That's her competitive side coming out again.

"Come on guys, lets go sit under the trees in the shade over there." She tells everyone and they all start heading across the field, still shocked over Johanna, leaving me and him alone together. Both Johanna and Gale look at us over their shoulders. Johanna smirks and continues but Gale stills for a minute looking at us both, a small frown forming, then he looks back around and keeps walking.

"Thanks for saving me. My name's Peeta Mellark." I turn to him.

"Haha, that's alright. She can be a little hot headed some times, that's why it's better being her friend than her enemy. My name's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I answer, extending my hand to him. He chuckles as he reaches to shake my hand.

"What a beautiful name. Yeah I know, that wasn't my first run in with her as you heard. We bumped into each other at reception and apparently it was all my fault." He says, releasing my hand.

"Haha, that doesn't suprise me at all. Once we were playing baseball in pe and it was someone elses fault that she hit them in the head with her shot as they should have moved out of the way!" We both laugh at this and then look at each other. The silence is really unnerving so I think of something else to say.

"So you're a rugby player?" I ask pointing to the rugby ball sitting in his arms.

"Yes I am. In fact, since last night I am an offical Canary bird. Are you going to watch the game on Friday?"

"Of course" I usually go and watch the game with my friends to support Gale and Finnick anyway. They are on the team aswell.

"Good. If we win there's going to be a bombfire party that night. Maybe I'll see you there?" He asks, his eyes sparkling and he's smiling. I dont usually make an appearance to such events but something in the back of my mind is telling me that it would be a good idea. No doubt Madge or Jo will coax me into going anyway.

"Yeah sure, I'll come."

"Better make sure we win then. See you around Katniss." He winks at me and runs back off to a group of guys across the field leaving me standing there. He seems just like all the other rugby players. Winking like Gale and Finnick do but this one seems a bit different. Maybe just because im not used to him. I scan the area for my friends and start making my way over to them. After five minutes I've reached them and they are all huddled together underneath an old oak tree. Gale is sitting with his legs pulled up near his chest and his arms are resting on his knees. He watches me closely as I approach them. Johanna is lying on her back in the grass sunbathing and Delly and Madge are chatting with Finnick, he must have joined them whilst I was talking to Peeta.

"What did he want" Gale asks a little too demandingly.

"To say thank you for saving him from a certain someone." I reply cocking my head towards Johanna.

"Hahaha that was funny! Did you see the look on his face!" Johanna exclaimed as she raised herself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I saw it from where I was standing way back across the field. He looked so pleased when Katniss showed up." Gale's head snaps up to look at Finnick and Johanna smirks at me.

"Cut it out guys, anyone would have been happy to get help when being attacked by Jo." I say sighing and laying down on the soft grass beside Johanna. I fiddle with the freshly cut blades of grass, stroking and twisting them between my fingers. Johanna looks down at me still smirking.

"What?!" I finally say as she doesn't look away.

"Oh...Nothing." She lays back down beside me. I notice Gale's eyes knitted on Johanna, frowning slightly. I decide to ignore it, he's been frowning a lot today. The call-in bell signalling the end of lunch goes off in the distance. We all slowly get up to go back inside.

"Eurgh.. I have English next with Miss Trinket next." I sigh

"Oh, she's not that bad.." Madge pipes up.

"It's alright for you, she likes you. She's never liked me and I can't see her ever liking me. Anyway I better hurry up as being late is _bad manners_." I say the last couple of words in a higher pitched voice mimicking Miss Trinket's ridiculously high voice when she is annoyed with me. A thing i have encountered many times. Everybody including Madge laughs at my imitation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I would just like to say thank you for all the support you have given me with my first fanfic, it is truly overwhelming to see that my story has already had 716 views. I would especially like to thank Anna714smiles for stopping me from giving up, even though they didnt mean to and didnt realise how much their kind words helped me. So this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own any characters or pre-existing themes of the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanna Collins.**

Peeta's P.O.V

It's already Friday and today's the day of the first rugby game of the season, the week has gone so quickly. It's a home game where everyone you know will be watching from the stands surrounding the entire pitch, even more pressure not to screw up. I wake up to the smell of eggs and possibly some bacon drifting through my slightly open bedroom door. I pull myself out of bed rubbing my eyes and pull on a pair of long sweat pants and head off downstairs to find the source of this delicous smell. As i round the corner into the kitchen I find my father shuffling around making breakfast.

"Morning dad, please tell me that's for me!" I say sitting down at our circular wooden table.

"It is actually. I can't let my star rugby player go to school on an empty stomach now can I?" He says whilst placing a full plate in front of me.

"You know the game isn't till this afternoon right?" I say whilst taking a large bite from a sausage.

"Oh, really? Then you don't really need this then do you?" He says returning to my side, reaching out for my plate.

"No! No! I do!" I shout and shovel another fork full of food into my mouth and pull my plate away from him and shiled it with my arm. He withdraws his hand and chuckles loudly.

"Hahaha, if you say so.." As I'm biting into a piece of my toast my brothers Adrian and Rye bound into the kitchen.

"Morning boys!" Father calls to them, returning to the table with another two plates of food.

"Yum!"

"Great!" We all sit together eating our breakfast discussing what our days are likely to be like today.

I go back to my room and close the door. My room isn't the biggest of rooms, but it suits me just fine. I have a nice double bed placed in the middle of the room beside the wide window. There is a desk tucked in one corner of the room, scattered in papers and my laptop and books. Then there's my long chest of drawers placed next to the door with my telly on top. I don't have enough clothes to need a wardrobe, plus it would take up so much of my room. The last thing in my room is my easel sitting in the other corner of my room, a stack of canvas' lies next to it. That's my secret passion, drawing and painting. Art. I'm good at it and I'm even left handed which is meant to be the more creative side, also like our school, the East building is for the creative lessons which is on the left side of the school. I slip out of my sweats and replace them with a pair of jeans and my rugby shirt. It is a tradition for the rugby team to wear their shirts all day on a match day. I walk over to my desk and start gathering my books for the day. I put my books in my bag and also pick up my rugby boots,shin pads, socks and gum sheild. I'm going to need them. I load up my truck, say goodbye to my father and head off to school.

My drive to school is so much quicker now that I know exactly where I am going. I remember when we first moved here it took me at least half an hour to get to even the closest of places as i kept getting lost. There are little droplets of rain beginning to tap on my windowscreen, smashing into little pools. I turn on my windowscreen wipers. Through the rain I spot a blonde haired girl struggling with an umbrella on the sidewalk. I think it's Madge Undersee, Katniss' friend. I pull over to her and wind down the passenger seat window.

"Hey, do you need a lift?" Madge twists round at the sound of my voice calling her.

"Oh no, I'm ok, I have an umbrella." She says raising her seemingly broken umbrella.

"Come on, I know my trucks not the best looking but it's gotta be better than turning up to school soaking wet for the rest of the day.." I say opening the passenger door so she could climb in.

"Ok, thanks Peeta, it's very sweet of you." She hops in and shuts the door behind her. The rain is slowly getting harder as I can hear the light taps turning into thuds against the truck each time one hits it.

"Should make for an intersting game tonight if this weather keeps going like this." Madge says as I pull back onto the road and continue on towards the school.

"Hahaha, it all adds to the fun! Are you still going to come and watch?" I reply looking her over. She is wearing a long dark green scarf with yellow stripes and the yellow canary symbol on the bottom wrapped around her neck so I guess I already have my answer.

"Yeah, me, Katniss, Delly and maybe Johanna are going to go together so if you win we're going to go back to my house to get ready for the party." She says whilst flicking through some radio channels. I completely forgot about the after party, my chance to get to know Katniss some more.

"I'm not suprised Katniss is still going to the game. If she can get through opposing Johanna, a little rain isn't going to stop her." Madge looks over to me as I say this and she smiles.

"That whole Johanna thing reallt suprised us all." She states. I immediately assume she is talking about how Johanna had decided to let me go unharmed.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I don't even know her and even I was confused at why she backed down so quickly when Katniss came over." I reply.

"Actually, I didn't mean that but I guess that's part of it though. Everybody knows how competitive Katniss and Jo can be towards each other but never has Katniss interveined in one of Jo's arguments. Not one. She would normally take her to the side and calm her down and try to make her see reason, but she has never stopped her and opposed her like that. Not until you. I guess that's why Jo backed down so quickly." She takes her eyes off of me as we pull up into the car park. "Well thanks for the lift Peeta, see you around." She say's hopping out of the truck and walking up the path towards the school. I just sat there stunned for a moment thinking about what Madge has just told me. The thought makes me smile and I feel my heart swell slightly. How a girl can have such an effect on me after only a week, I don't know..

It's three o'clock now and me and the rest of the team are in the changing rooms getting ready for the game. Today we are playing the District 4 'Blue Seals', a pretty tough opponent for an opening game. All day my mind has been pre-occupied with the thought of this game and it's importance. Well at least half of my thoughts, Katniss was taking up a fair amount of my thoughts aswell. By the time everybody is ready it's quarter past three, time to go, the game starts at half past. We file out of the changing room, our metal studs clanking against the floor with every step taken, forming a pattern sounding like soldiers marching. This is what we must become now, soldiers defending our honour and striving for victory, doing whatever it takes. I myself play as a left-winger being faster than most of the other guys on the team. People like Gale, Finnick and Cato play as forwards involved in the scrums and such like. As we walk through the small tunnel leading from the changing rooms and emerging out from inbetween the stands on the West side of the pitch, the opposition are emerging from the tunnel on the opposite side of ours. The rain has let up leaving a sloshy, muddy pitch and the stands are full of a sea of green and blue. Green shirts are our supporters, blue are the supporters of the away team. The roar, clapping and shouting from the crowd is deafening as we walk onto the pitch. The home team always starts the game with a kick-off. Marvel steps up and kicks the ball deep into the line of blues. We all immediately start running to try and reclaim it motivated by the support of the crowd.

We have reached the forty minute mark and the whistle has blown for half time. We are now trudging out way back to the changing room. We are currently losing 15-19 having scored two trys, one conversion kick and a drop goal. The blues obtained three trys and two conversion kicks. Our coach, Coach Abernathy storms into the room.

"This is pathetic. After all the training we have done we are losing our first game! And at home grounds aswell! Pull yourselves together and do some team work, that means you Cato, stop trying to be the lone saviour. If we lose this game it will be the start of a losing trend, which has never happened since I've been coach and I am not willing to lose mine and the schools reputations because you guys cannot get your heads out of your asses and actually pass to each other! Now, let's get out there and get some points on the board!" He yells at us. We all chant back in unision as our reply and run back outside for the second half. We are out before District 4 are so we take the oppurtunity to practise some passing. As I am catching a ball being chucked at me I see Gale running over to the stands. My eyes follow him to see what he is doing. There is someone walking down the stairs towards him. It's Katniss. She leans over the seperating barrier and speak to him, she laughs at him and he pulls her in for a tight embrace which she returns. My heart drops through my stomach and a fire lights up inside of me as it's replacment. It's not the good type of fire, it feels like heavy poison in my veins. Jealousy and hate. Either one, or maybe both. I glare at him as he jogs back over to the team and Katniss' eyes wander over to me which I avoid, I can't think about her right now, I need to concentrate on the game. The referee blows his whistle to announce the start of the second half. The blue's kicker kicks the ball and it's coming hurtling towards me. As i prepare to catch it I see the line of blue shirts charging towards me aswell. I jump up and catch the ball and tuck it underneath my left arm and start running as fast as I can, which is very fast. I look around to see my team mates are scattered around everywhere and out of formation so there is nobody to pass to. The fire still in my stomach sends adrenaline coursing through my body. I duck, push and spin my way out of the web of blue shirts and continue running. I dive over the try line and slam the ball hard into the ground, gaining us five points. Marvel then takes the converstion kick, sending it soaring high inbetween the posts, awarding us with another two points. The score is now 22-19 to us. The end of the match was a victorious on, us winning 29-22, two trys to my name in the second half, securing the win. The crowd are spilling out from the stands to join us on the pitch all jumping, shouting or clapping. Team mates pat me on the back or ruffle my hair as I try to push through the crowd so I can just go home. I dont really feel like celebrating at the moment, in fact I feel the exact opposite, i feel like I just lost the most important game of my life. Gale had one that game. I feel somebody grasp my arm but I shrug them off as i really want to get out of here.

"Peeta!" It's Katniss. I turn around to see her smiling at me. It melts the remains of my heart. I don't think I can just stay her friend, especially with her and Gale together. "Peeta, you played so great!"

"Oh, thanks." I try and smile back at her and altough I was happy at her complimenting me I could only produce one which felt fake and wrong.

"What's wrong Peeta?" She asks, her smiling quickly fading into a look of concern.

"It's nothing Katniss, I'm just exhausted and saw." I say. I'm not lying, just not telling her the whole truth. She eyes me suspicously.

"Ok then. Well, will I see you tonight at Finnicks for thr party?" She asks.

"Maybe, Im not sure if I'm coming yet, I may have to work for my dad." I lie.

"Really? You're working on a Friday night?" She says unconvinced.

"Bakery's a busy business" I simply say.

"Ok then Peeta. I do hope I see you there." She sighs. "Here take my number, text or call anytime you want to talk." She hands me a piece of paper and walks back over to her friends. I trudge back to my truck, hop in, turn the engine on and make my way back home, it's only five o'clock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Hiya, this is only a short chapter as I am trying out a request in a review to use somebody else's point of view so it is pretty dull. Let me know if you want me to continue or stop using other point of views or any other suggestions :)**

**Disclaimer - ****I do not own anything from the hunger games.**

Madge's P.O.V

We are on our way over to my house. Seeing as though our team won the game there is going to be a big bonfire party at Finnick's house to celebrate so Katniss, Johanna and I are going to get changed at mine as it is the closest. As we drive up to the gate outside my house I press a button on a remote I have in my car so that the gate opens for us to get through. I drive up the path to the front doors and turn the engine off and we all get out.

"I'm never going to get used to how big your house is Madge" Katniss says as she tilts her head back to look up at the building. We all chuckle and make our way up the front steps to the huge mahogany doors. I fiddle with my keys to find the right one and after about 5 minutes find it and slot it in the lock and twist it. The door swings open and I lead everyone to the stairs to go up to my room.

"Is anyone else here tonight?" Johanna pipes up looking down the hall as we go

"No, it's just us. Dad's out of town for the weekend, that's the only reason why I can go to the party tonight. As if my dad would let me if he knew!"

"So you have this whole place to yourself for the entire weekend? It must be so cool having the mayor as a dad if he is never here" Johanna says

"Well not really, it's kind of lonely actually." I say turning a corner to my room. I turn my head round to look at everyone before I open door and I see Katniss has a blank look on her face. I know exactly why. She knows exactly how I feel about my dad, maybe more actually because she feels the same way. Her mum has never been around for her since I can remember. Sure she hasn't left completely, she still lives there, but she may as well not. After Katniss' dad died her mother practically abandoned her. I always thought it might have been because of how much Katniss resembled her father. They have the same skin, the same grey eyes and same dark hair where as both Prim and her mother are blondes with blue eyes and paler skin than Katniss. She feels like an outcast. She's said that very thing to us but she's too proud to say she wants and needs her mother, but I knew it couldn't be something so insignificant like that to leave her children. I'll talk to her later when we are alone. I push open the door and we all step in my room.

"Let's get started then!" Jo literally runs over to my wardrobe and starts rummaging thought my many, many clothes. Katniss and I shortly follow.

It's now half past 6 and we are finally ready. It has taken us more than an hour. We were initially going to go in dresses to look good but then Katniss had piped up and said seeing as though its a bonfire party it's going to be outside and it's going to be cold, especially after today's harsh rain. Also we don't want to get our dresses stinking of smoke from the fire, we can save then for the winter ball coming up. So we have opted for a more casual look which still looks good. I'm wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and long sleeved top to cover my arms from the cold. Katniss is wearing denim shorts and a team canary hoody. Sooo Katniss, but she still looks really good. Johanna is also wearing skinnys and a t-shirt which reveals a lot of her upper back. Everyone has started applying make up to our faces except Katniss. This is not unusual. Katniss never has worn or needed make up really but that doesn't stop us trying to get her to wear some, maybe some day.. We decide to get the place ready now for later as the girls are staying here tonight seeing as though my dad isn't here and Katniss doesn't need to look after Prim tonight as she is staying at a friends aswell. Johanna never needs permission to stay from her family, she never listens anyway so they gave up trying to argue with her when they say she can't go somewhere. Everyone knows that nobody can win an argument with Jo, not even her parents but maybe Katniss.. That reminds me of the other day when Katniss stopped Jo from attacking Peeta.

"Are Gale and Peeta going?" I pipe up glancing at Katniss to see her reaction.

"I know Gale is but I'm not sure about Peeta." she says indifferently whilst folding her old clothes up and putting then back in the bag of stuff she brought to stay here.

"Shame, me and him could have had a nice talk.." Johanna joins in smiling at Katniss obviously seeing where I'm going with this.

"You probably scared him off from the last time." Katniss counters and laughs. Hmm, how are we going to make her crack?

"I think Delly fancies him you know.." Johanna says turning to me.

"Yeah I saw her watching him intently the whole game today." I reply to her. I quickly glance back at Katniss and see she's watching us and listening.

"Do you think he likes her too?" Jo says winking to me.

"Could do, she is a pretty girl..." I trail off.

"I'm going to go downstairs and watch some TV whilst you guys finish your make up." Katniss says. She turns on her heels, quickly opens the door and walk out. Me and Johanna giggle over her reaction. It may not be much, but Katniss definitely feels something towards Peeta. I so hope he turns up tonight. When Johanna and I decide to head downstairs. we find Katniss sitting on the sofa with her legs pulled up to her chest, spinning her phone round in he hands.

"Hey Katniss, you ready?"  
Her head snaps up to me and Johanna standing in the hallway smiling at her.

"Yeah, you guys were taking agees.." She says getting up and walking over to us. We step outside and pile into the car, me driving, Katniss in the passenger seat and Jo in the back seat.

When we get to Finnick's the party is in full swing. As we get out of the car we are met by the smell of smoke indicating that the bonfire is well under way. We walk through the side gate into the garden and are spotted by Finnick.

"Hey guys! You made it!" He shouts gripping us all in a tight bear hug. He's obviously been drinking for a while


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

**Here's another chapter to for you all, enjoy :) For future reference any text messages recieved and sent in this story will be displayed in ****_Italics._**** Happy reading!**

Katniss' P.O.V

As I was getting myself another drink from the kitchen my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out out of my back short pocket and unlcoked it.

_Are you here? _I didn't recognise the number of the sender.

_Who is this? _I quickly reply and then I open a bottle of cider and sip it waiting for a response. Im not the type to drink heavy or often and I love the fruity taste of cider rather than the harsh taste of beer or spirits. The phone buzzes in my hand again.

_It's Peeta. _Oh yeah! I forgot I'd given him my number, that must be the drinks taking their toll. I put my phone back in my pocket and head off back outside to search for him. The music is still loud out here and It's getting darker. I step over somebody who is sprawled out on the grass and somebody walks into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry there pretty lady" Erggh It's Cato, the big blonde boy from cookery who can't cook for his life.

"Hi Cato.." I reply, my eyes still searching through the crowds.

"You're looking fine tonight" He slurs, taking a step closer to me. His breath reeks of alcohol.

"Not for you though I'm afraid." I say trying to side step him and get around him.

"Ahh, why not? We could have some fun." He touches my face and I quickly jolt my head back.

"Dude that's enough, leave her alone." Somebody pulls Cato's shoulder back so he spins slightly. The gap that has been made by the absence of Cato's large body reveals Peeta pulling him away from me. Cato mutters something incoherent and stalks away towards the house, probably in search for some more drink.

"Thanks." I say smiling at my saviour.

"Haha, that's alright. I felt like I had to since there is no sight of Gale around." He looks down as he finishes this. What is he talking about?

"I don't get it?" I say, letting my confusion show.

"Well it's obviously a boyfriends job to keep drunk men away from his girl but he's.."

"What?" I interupt him.

"Gale's not my boyfriend!" I have no idea where he got this idea from, Gale is my friend, just like Finnick is but Peeta doesn't think Finnick is my boyfriend so why Gale? He looks up from the ground and directly into my eyes, drowning me in an ocean of blue.

"But I saw you two at the game. You were hugging at half time and I assumed..." He trailed off.

"No.. Gale and I are not together, we are just friends." I don't know why but this makes me laugh. Peeta looks at me and laughs aswell. I grab his hand.

"Come on, lets go sit by the fire." I pull him over to the large pit which is rounded off by stones and a plentiful supply of wood beside it. I wonder why you'd set a fire with so many drunk people around and all the alcohol but I'm not complaining, the heat from the flames spread through my open hands, down my arms and all the way through my body banishing the shivers from the wind. I feel Peeta's eyes trailed on me and I feel I should say something but I'm no good at this stuff.

"You played really well today." I say looking over to him. The lights of the flames are flickering on his face and make his eyes sparkle. He sits slightly crouched over, cupping a bottle of water in his hands. He smiles broadly at me.

"Thanks. I guess something took over me, a kind of desperation..." Some sort of emotcion flashes across his face but I can't figure out what it was.

"Well, It's good that it did or we would have missed this awesome party and Cato hitting on me." We laugh together and I can't help but look at his face and how it lights up when he smiles and laughs and how perfect it is.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asks me.

"Well tonight me and some other people are staying at Madge's house as her father isn't here for the whole weekend and I think I'm working Saturday. What about you?" I reply.

"Nothing yet, I may ask my dad for a shift in the bakery if nothing else is happening."

"Saving up for the Winter's Ball?" I ask.

"What's the Winter's Ball?" He asks a quizzical look on his face. Really? He doesn't know yet? I would have thought he'd already be claimed by some girl, someone like Glimmer who gets prepared for it months in advance.

"Well, it's a winter...ball" I can't really explain it more than that.

"Oh right, that clears it up.." He says stiffling another laugh which just makes me crack up myself.

"Hahaha sorry, It's just that everyone knows what the Winter's Ball is, even the new kids. Basically it's a formal dance where you waste a ton of money buying fancy clothes trying to look pretty, get a partner to go with you and two students are elected Winter King and Queen. Apparently it's a big deal." I say as I grab a bag of marshmellows that was on a log, pierce one with a stick and hold it over the fire. I hand the bag to Peeta who does the same.

"But not a big deal for you?" He asks looking back over to me.

"I'm not one for dressing up. I'm much more simpler than that. I don't like to pretend to be something I'm not." I spin my branch inbetween my fingers.

"What would you be pretending to be?" He looks curiously at me.

"I don't know beautiful maybe? I would never normally dress in more than jeans and a tshirt, wearing all those pretty things would just make me feel like someone who isn't me."

"Then you wouldn't be pretending. You already are beautiful Katniss." At this I avert my eyes from my melting marshmellow to him. He is looking at me so intently it makes a slight shiver run through me. I didn't know where that came from. We havn't even know each other long. He must just be trying to be friendly like when girls ask other people if her hat looks horrible and even if it did they would say it looked amazing just to reassure her and make her happy. This must be what he just did. I look down and realise that my marshmellow had been sitting in the flame from my shock over Peeta's comment and I lifted it out.

"Oh no my marshmellow!" I yell with a fake child like scream and Peeta laughs at my attempt to blow it out. The whole outer of the marshmellow has been turned into a black crust which I try to pick off.

"Here, have mine," He hands me his twig with his perfectly cooked marshmellow at the end. I bite half of it off and the gooey inside of it drips down my chin as I try to stop more leaking out. I can hear Peeta laughing again and then he is suddenly leaning really close to me. My heart rate instantly increases as I lock eyes with him. He stops moving when he is so close to my face I can feel his warmth breathe tickling my neck and I feel goosebumps rise in the spot. I don't know what to do but in a quick second it is him that does something. He raises his hand and wipes of the marshmellow from my chin with his thumb, stroking my face slightly and then pulls away again. I continue to look at him as I release the breathe I didn't realise I was holding in. He smiles at me and then puts another marshmellow on a twig and begins cooking that one.

My mind is still a bit fuzzy when Madge comes over to Peeta and I, still chatting and laughing together.

"Hey Peeta. Hey Katniss." She greets us as she stands over the fire.

"Hey, how are you?" Peeta replies, a small smile upon his lips..

"I'm tired and I'm too drunk too drive." This makes me laugh as Madge isn't drunk at all in the sense you'd think. Madge probably actually had only a couple of drinks but seeing as though her father is the Mayor of District 12, she doesn't step a toe out of line when it comes to the law. So she will refuse to drink drive no matter how much drink is involved.

"So how are we going to get back to yours then?" I ask her, a bit annoyed at the fact she didn't think of this.

"Ermm, maybe we could catch a lift off of somebody.." She says scanning the area for any sober people.

"How many of you are there?" Peeta pipes up looking up at Madge.

"Its only me, Jo and Katniss." She replies.

"Well I can give you a lift if you like. My truck is a bit small but I'm sure you'll all be able to fit in alright." He says turning his gaze on me aswell.

"Oh Peeta that would be brilliant, thanks so much, I better go find Jo then." She says and walks off in pursuit of Johanna.

"Come on then, I'll take you to my truck" Peeta says getting up, extending his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up and then we walk along to the front drive.

"Sorry about this Peeta, Madge isn't normally like that. She would never normally drink if she knows we need to drive home." I say slightly embarassed about Peeta having to take us back to Madge's.

"Haha, no it's fine. I honestly don't mind." We stop at his truck and he sits against the hood whilst we wait for Jo and Madge to get back. At that moment he looks like an actual model. He has one of his legs bent and rested on the car, his hands slightly tucked in his pockets with his thumbs still sticking out and his hair moving slightly from the wind. Wow. I soon hear a couple of pairs of feet and know Madge and Jo have arrived. Peeta gets off the car and opens the passenger door for us all to get in as there is no back seats in the truck, just the front ones. I get in first, then Madge, then Jo seeing as though she has drunk a lot more than us and may need the window much more than we do. Peeta then walks round to the other side of the truck and gets in himself. He hops up into the seat and settles putting on his seatbelt. His leg touches mine briefley before he quickly snaps it away, repositioning himself and starting the engine. The ride back is a slow and quiet one, all for Johanna's benefit as going too fast makes her queasy and anything too loud gives her a headache but Peeta manages to keep the radio on, even if it is quiet. We reach the big gates outside and Madge pulls that remote thing out of her back and opens the gate by pressing a button on it and Peeta continues up the path. The truck stops and we all get out, including Peeta. Jo and Madge walk ahead to open the door as Peeta and I follow behind. He has put his hand back in his pockets and is walking slowly.

"Would you like to come in for a coffee or something before you drive home?" Madge calls to him from in front.

"No thankyou, I need to be getting home now really but maybe next time." He then turns to me.

"Thankyou for a great night." He shyly says while smiling at me.

"I didn't do anything." I say returning his smile.

"Yes you did, you spent time with me." He says. For some reason I blush at this.

"Come on Katniss, hurry up! I wanna go to bed!" I'm guessing Jo shouts from inside.

"I better go then, I'll see you later Peeta." I say swaying slightly on my heels.

"I hope so. Goodnight." And with that he walks back down to his truck and I hear the engine start. As he drives off I hear him honk his horn back at me. I quickly pull my phone out of my pocket as I walk through the door and type -

_Goodnight Peeta. _and send it. I close the door behind me and head upstairs to find my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Hey guys :) thanks for the lovely reviews and the follows. This story is currently on 1,435 views after only two weeks which is overwhelming and I never could have imagined such a response. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Im trying to write as much as I can and have some new chapters already in store for you :) As always let me know if there is anything you want to see in here or if you like/dislike anything im already doing. Thanks :) Next chapter may take a little longer as I had typed it all up ready but apparently I fell asleep and it didnt save when my laptop turned off :( xx**

**Disclaimer ****- I own nothing :)**

Peeta's P.O.V

I woke up this morning with a re-newed sense of hope. Katniss wasn't with Gale so I there was still a chance that I could be with her. It's saturday and the thing I want to do most today is see Katniss but I can't as she said she was working today. I lift myself out of bed and pick up my phone off of the bedside table. I flip it open and see I have a message from her.

_Goodnight Peeta._ Even though it was from last night it puts a smile on my face. I decide to text her to see how long she is working today as I really do want to see her.

_Good morning :) How you feeling today? _I quickly type and click send. I look at the time and see it's nine o'clock. I grab a pair of jeans and a white short sleeved tshirt, throw them on and head downstairs to the bakery.

"Morning dad, do you need any help in shop as I have nothing else to do today."

"Yeah sure Peeta, you can work in the front as I've already made most of the cakes and breads already." He says handing me a tray of cookies to put in the window display.

"Great, thanks dad." I say taking the tray off of him and also picking up my apron from the coat peg by the stairs. I walk through to the small shop and set the cookies on the counter for a second. I slip the apron over my head and double knot the strings at the back as usual and pick the tray back up, walking to the window. I slide out the shelf where the cookies go and place them all in neat rows before sliding the shelf back for all passer-bys to see. I wipe my hands on the bottom of my apron and walk back behind the counter and sit at the till. It's a pretty busy morning today, we've had the usual customers coming to pick up their daily bread, little children dragging their mothers in on their days off to buy the hand decorated cookies with faces on them or rainbow chocolate chips. Somebody else has just walked in. It's Glimmer, the blonde haired girl from school.

"Hey Peeta" She says as she approaches me.

"Erm hey" I reply watching her. I didnt even know she knew who I was.

"What have you got that's sweet?" She says biting her bottom lip ever so slightly and narrowing her eyes at me. I think she is trying to be sexy but just like in tennis on that first day its not working on me. The image of Katniss laughing at them shoots thorugh my mind and I smile, forgetting who is here with me for a second. I look up to see she is smiling at me probably thinking im smiling at her being 'sexy'.

"We've just had some fresh cream cakes come out the back, or we have cookies and other cakes." I reply looking over to the window shelves to see what we have left.

"I think I'll go for one of those strawberry heart shaped cream tarts please" She says pushing herself against the counter.

"Alright then." I walk round the counter and over to the cream cakes completely ignoring this new attempt at seduction. I delicately pick up the tart and carry it over to the counter. I place it it a small white box, fold down the lid and close it. I cut off a piece of red ribbon and start wrapping it around the box, making a bow on the top where the ends join. This is compulsory when somebody orders a cake.

"Wow, you really know how to use your hands.." She leans slightly over to look closer. This is making me feel really uncomfortable now.

"That will be £2.50 please" I say trying to to avoid her last comment. She starts fiddling in her pocket for money and we she pulls out her hand a load of loose change comes out and scatters around on the floor. I don't hesitate before I run round the counter to help her retrieve them all. Once I've finished picking them up I stand up not realizing how close Glimmer was to me and end up being inches away from her. Before I can do anything else her hands snake around my neck and she pulls me down to her and forces her lips on mine. I try to pull away but she grips me tighter. I feel her tongue touch my bottom lip and that's when I get the strenght push her away from me, escaping her death grip. She looks at me and wipes her index finger across her lip and smiles at me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I shout at her disgusted.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not interested in me.." She says starting to walk back over to me. I dash back behind the counter quickly to get away from her.

"I'm not! You're pretty and all but I dont like you in that way!" She follows me behind the counter. Ergh, what is wrong with this girl?!

"You think I'm pretty? Aww that's so cute!" She says moving ever closer to me. I hop over the counter determined to keep distance between me and her.

"No, you've got this completely wrong!" I say trying to rack my brains for something to say to make her stop coming after me without hurting her feelings.

"Peeta what's going on?" My dad comes out from the back room. I have **never **loved my dad more than I do right now.

"Oh, Peeta was just teaching me how to make these pretty bows." She says smiling at me. I just look at her. What?

"I guess I'll see you later Peeta." She picks up the box from the counter and as she passes me she stokes down my arm. This makes me cringe and I violently pull my arm away from her. She leans up to my face and whispers in my ear.

"We would make a great couple you and I." She giggles and walks and opens the front door, setting of the tinkling of the bell and leaves. My father is looking at me with an amused look on his face and I feel my mouth dropping to the floor.

"Don't EVER leave me alone with her." He chuckles at me and returns to the back room. I slouch back on my chair trying to erase my memory from the last twenty minutes. I pull my phone out of my front pocket and flip it open. I have a message.

_Hey. I'm fine, just finished work and am heading back home. What about you? _I glance up at the clock on the wall and see it's already one o'clock. I hastily reply.

_I'm just working at the bakery. Fancy doing something later? _I click send nervous about what she is going to reply. I've still got another hour and a half of work as the bakery shuts at half past two on saturdays rather than half three. My phone starts vibrate but for a longer time than normal. This isn't a text, someone is ringing me. I look at my phone to see Katniss' number lighting up on my phone. Damn, I hate talking over the phone, it normally leads to me making a fool out of myself. I nervously press the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Katniss." I smile even though I know she cannot see it.

"Hi Peeta, what did you have in mind then?" She asks straight away. Which catches me off guard.

"Ermm, I didn't really think that far along.." I sheepishly reply. "What do you fancy doing?"

"Well actually I really fancied going to the cinema to see this new film."

"That sounds good to me, what time?" I reply shocked over how easy this is.

"I'm not too sure, let me just ask the guys and I'll call you back." The line goes dead indicating she has hung up. Great, I wanted it to be just me and her but now she's inviting all of her friends. Oh well, it's better than not being with her at all I guess. After a little while my phone starts vibrating again and I answer it.

"Hey, there's a showing at seven tonight?" Katniss says.

"That sounds good, who else is coming?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Just us, Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Madge. Madge says we can go back to hers afterwards if you want to?"

"Yes." I answer quickly happy to get more time with Katniss.

"Alright so shall we meet you at the cinema then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." I reply

"Ok, bye." And the line dies again. Really? Gale is going? I don't mind Finnick as I know Katniss has the sense to stay away from him in that way but there is something about Gale that worries me. I slide my phone back in my pocket and think about the night that is to come...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note -**** Hello all you beautiful people out there, thank you so much for all the kind reviews and for staying with my story. The response is over whelming for a first shot at writing. If I could I would thank each and every one of you but I'm busy writing you more chapters to read ;D Keep on reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer**** - As always, I own nothing.**

Katniss' P.O.V

"Prim! Dinner's ready!" I call up the stairs and then return to the oven. I dish up the spaghetti hoops on the toast, this is Prim's favorite meal for some reason.

"Coming!" She yells back as I hear her feet shuffling upstairs. I put her plate on the table as she cones thundering downstairs.  
Her eyes light up as she see's her meal and she rushes over, sits down and starts scooping the hoops in her spoon.

"Are you going to be alright here with uncle Haymitch tonight?" I ask. Haymitch isn't really our uncle, it's just easier to call him that than to explain to everybody how he is mothers friend and how he knew us since we were young and so on.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun!" she says through a mouth full of hoops. I laugh as I try to imagine what Prim is going to be making uncle Haymitch do. I hear a car honk outside and know it must be Madge come to pick me up to go to the cinema.

"Ok little duck, Haymitch should be here very soon. If you need anything my number is on the fridge and make sure uncle Haymitch doesn't find the drink." I kiss her on the top of her head and she hugs my waist.

"Dont worry Katniss, I'll be alright, have a fun night." She says as she gives my waist a last squeeze and then releases me. I pick up my bag and leather jacket, open the door, call a last goodbye to Prim and then leave. I run over to where Madge has parked by the curb and run round to the passenger side.

"Hey Madge." I say as I climb into the car.

"Hey Katniss, how are you?" She asks as she turns the engine back on.

"I'm pretty good thanks." I finish and we pull out back onto the road and head off for the cinema.

We hop out of the car and turn to walk up the path to the cinema. I can't help but wonder how tonight is going to play out. As we walk through the huge entrance to the cinema lobby, warm air is blown onto me from the vents above, sending warmth through me. We round a corner to the waiting area and spot our group of friends sitting on the sofa's laughing and chatting.

"Hey girls!" Finnick shouts as he spots us and runs over to us and gives is both bear hugs, nearly squeezing all of the air out of me. The rest of the group come over and do the same but less brutal than Finnick's hugs. Then Peeta takes his turn. As he hugs Madge a small fire bursts into my chest as she hugs him back. I think I'm jealous. He then turns to me and hesitates a bit. He then slides his arms around my waist and pulls me in for the warmest and softest hug I have ever experienced. I react by placing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"How are you?" He whispers into my ear through my hair which I left loose today.

"I'm brilliant actually, you?" I whisper back.

"I'm fantastic." He pulls away after that and I have to stop myself from moaning from the loss of his heat. I look up to him and see he has a smile on his face. I can't help but smile back.

"So, have you got the tickets?" Madge calls, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I have them right here." Gale says as he starts handing out tickets to everyone. He then stands at my side and peers over my shoulder.

"Looks like you're my neighbour Catnip." He smiles broadly at me as everybody else finds out who they are sitting next to. It looks like i'm going to be sandwhiched between Gale and Peeta. We walk over to the ticket man and hand him our tickets who punches them and returns them to us. Gale, Madge and Johanna divert to the toilets leaving Peeta and I to find the seats. I probably should go to the toilet aswell but I can't seem to pull myself away from Peeta. We climb up the stairs in the dark cinema room and fumble around looking for our seats and sit down. Peeta leans over his chair arm to me.

"You scared?" He whispers.

"Ha, being scared is not in my nature ." He reply.

"Just so you know, if you get too scared, you can snuggle up to me if you want, i'll protect you." He smirks.

"That's never going to happen." I say laughing. His smirk falters slightly and I realise what that must have sounded like.

"It will more likely be you trying to hide into me." I laugh nervously trying to recover. This makes his smile return and mine widen.

"I may just do that." He whispers as the others approach us. Gale sit's at the end of the row on my right with Peeta on my left, Madge next to him then Johanna and Gale. I'm glad that i'm not sitting next to Finnick. Without a doubt, no matter who he sits next to he will try to make some cheesy move on, probably even a guy just for the fun of it, like the yawning and placing the arm over the shoulders trick. I'm much safer here. The room goes darker as the group settles down.

Its about half way through now and this film is much more scarier than I thought it would be! I keep jumping in my seat when the villain pops out and im not expecting it. Everytime I jump Peeta looks at me and raises his eyebrow as if saying 'Don't get scared huh?' which makes me laugh and receive weird looks from other people as this isnt the sort of film you would be laughing at unless it's hysterical, nervous laughter, which it isnt. Gale starts shuffling in his seat and continues for about five minutes and it is really irritating. He finally stops moving as he positions himself leaning onto one side. My side. I pull myself up in my seat and place my arms on the rests trying to ignore how close he is. I suddenly feel a tingling in my right hand and it runs up my arm. Then I feel something close around my hand. Not something, someone. I look down to find Gale's hand holding onto mine. I jerk my hand away quickly and move as far away from him in my seat as possible. What the hell? Please tell me that was an accident and he thought he was grabbing the chair! I start to feel the same sensation sneak up on my knee. Before I look at my knee to confirm if it is Gale, I jump out of my seat and flee the cinema. I rush into the toilets and grasp onto a sink, looking into the mirror. What the fuck? My mind races trying to think of an explanation over what just happened but nothing comes up. I splash water into my face to test if it was a dream. Nope. I'm awake. There has been nothing romantic between Gale and I. Ever. He never made an attempt at a relationship before and now he's suddenly trying to touch me? I'm not sure if im going to be able to go back in there now. I slowly pull myself away from the sink and walk out of the toilet. As I walk through the door I hear someones voice.

"Katniss?" Oh god. I squeeze my eyes shut and dread what's coming. Gale has come to confront me.

"Katniss?" The voice repeats. I reluctantly open my eyes and am greeted with those now familiar saphire eyes.

"Oh, it's you" I sigh gratefully. He puts his large, soft hand on my shoulder, instantly springing warmth on the spot.

"Are you alright? You pratically sprinted out of there" He asks, concern spread across his face.

"Yeah, I just needed to get out of there." I say sheepisly looking down.

"I thought you said you didn't get scared ." He grins at me.

"I guess I wasn't expecting this.." I trail off, replaying what happened in my head which sends shivers down my spine.

"Alright, I'm taking you home." He says pulling me towards the lobby.

"What about the others?" I hesitate.

"I'm sure they can manage without us and we'll text them when the film finishes to tell them where we are." He says softly pulling me again. I don't object this time and we leave the cinema together and go to find his truck. As we approach it Peeta quickens into a slow jog to get round the truck and open the passenger door for me.

"Madam.." He says as he gestures me to get in.

"Why thank you ." I hop up into the seat and he closes the door behind me and then runs over and gets into his side. He starts the engine and we pull out of the car park and head into the direction of my home. The ride was spent in a comfortable silence with the radio playing softly. After about ten minutes we pull up to my house and Peeta instantly hops out of his side and walks round to let me out, not even giving me time to try and get out myself. He holds out his hand to offer me support as I get out. He shuts the door after I get out and he doesn't let go of my hand as we walk up to my front door. That's when he lets go. I turn round to face him.

"Thanks Peeta. You're such a nice person." I smile up to him. Before I can do anything or think about what is happening, Peeta is leaning down to me, closing the distance between us. He dips his head and plants his lips on mine with a softness that I have never experienced before. I want to push my lips firmer on his and pull him closer to me but before I can, he breaks it and steps back. I stand there, my mouth parting slightly in suprise and my eyes getting absorbed into his.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that since the first day I saw you.." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair. I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. There are so many things running through my head right now and I can't possibly think where to start trying to sort them out.

"Katniss?" He says, his eyes glistening over with that concerned look again. I don't know why but my hands reach up and place themselves on the back of his neck and pull him back to me. He reacts by returning his lips on mine again, lighting a fire in the pit of my stomach which is growing with every second that passes. My eyes automatically close and I melt into the feeling of his lips on mine, soft and perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;  
****Hey guys, heres another chapter for you! Sorry for depriving you for this long i've just been very busy, moving house and school etc also kept scrapping this chapter as never thought it was good enough or didnt like how it sounded. I hope it is worth the wait! Having a bit of a writers block at the moment. I have ideas for future chapters but don't want to skip to them straight away and rush the story too much, so if you have any ideas, review or PM me. Would love to hear your ideas. Thanks :)**

Peeta's P.O.V

Me and Katniss are walking across the field hand in hand. She stops abruptly and pulls me to a stop as well. She looks up at me, searching my eyes, the small smile playing across her lips making my heart jump. I reach across to her and push a strand of her soft brown hair behind her ear and she reaches up and holds my hand there.  
"I think I'm falling for you Peeta.." she says and her eyes flit to the ground. I think my heart just burst. Did she actually just say that? The girl of my dreams just said that? I lift her chin up so she is looking at me again and pull her closer to me. I stare at her lips as they get closer...  
"Peeta! Get up you've got school today!" my eyes shoot open and Katniss is gone. I'm not in a field at all I'm in my room. She really was just the girl of my dreams.. The high I was just feeling is quickly drained from my body, Katniss wouldn't want me. We haven't even spoken since the other night when I walked her home and I'm so nervous as I'll be seeing her in classes today. What if she doesn't want to see me again? I may have just ruined whatever friendship we have by kissing her, I should have just kept my feelings to myself! I silently curse myself and get up, get ready and head to school.

It's gym class first but it's just my luck that the girls and boys are being separated today, the girls doing athletics and us boys doing football. I'm going to have to wait till cookery after break to see her. This doesn't mean I'm not seeing her now, I cant keep my eyes off of her. She's an excellent runner, running laps around the other girls on the track, still going strong where as some of the other girls are doubled over, clutching their chest trying to regain their breathes. Then you of course have the 'artificial' type girls walking around looking over at us boys. One person in particular I notice staring in my direction is Glimmer. I'd completely forgot that little episode with her at the bakery until now. That must be Katniss' doing I suspect. I really hope Glimmer doesn't continue her pursuit. I look over to Katniss again. She is wearing shorts and a vest top and is still flawlessly running around the track. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail rather than her usual plait which is swinging behind her with each step. Her lips are slightly parted from her hurried breathing and my chest is filled with that familiar warmth at remembering the amazing kiss we shared.  
"Heads up!" I hear someone shout. I spin around but it's too late, the football flies into my stomach and knocks the wind out of me making me let out a sort of 'ewwf' sound. I drop to floor gripping my stomach as I try to inhale as much air as possible but even that is a huge task enough. Through my pain I can hear someone laughing and someone else coming towards me.  
"Oh Peeta! Peeta are you alright baby?" Oh no. I feel her drop to my side and place her hands on me, one on my face one on top of my chest. I haven't regained enough breath to fend her off me so I just try and wriggle out of her grasp.  
"Peeta, you need to stay still otherwise it will take longer to pass." She whispers and strokes my hair. That's enough. I force all my remaining air into my lungs to say  
"Get off me Glimmer!" I struggle to get my self up and see it was Cato and Gale laughing. Why was Gale laughing? I thought we were friends...ish.  
"Oh sorry, am I embarrassing you in front of your friends?" She says  
"No, you're embarrassing yourself, I am not your baby, we are not together so can you leave me alone please?" I say brushing all of the grass off of me that attatched to me from falling to the ground.  
"For now.." She smiles, blows a kiss in my direction and skips off. What is it with this girl? As I watch her walk off Katniss falls in my eye's line. For the slightest second she looks directly at me but quickly turns her attention back to running and jogs off. Great, she saw all of it. That's going to help me win her over.  
"You alright bud?" Finnick jogs over to me. I take one last look at the back of Katniss and turn to him.  
"Yeah, just thought you needed a break, you look tired so I created a diversion. You owe me." I wink to him and smirk as he chuckles at me.  
"Sure you did dude, it wasn't at all the fact that you've been spying on Everdeen the entire lesson." it's his turn to smirk and he jogs back to the center mark of the pitch. Crap, was I being that stupid and obvious?  
"Eyes on the ball and not the boobs Mellark!" he calls over his shoulder. This causes a few glances to be aimed my way, including a very narrowed pair from Gale. Greeeat, it's going to be one of them days it seems. I spend the whole two periods of gym trying to catch her attention again and tell her with my eyes that what she saw wasn't real by she purposefully is avoiding looking at the football pitch, even when she is jogging around a corner when she would theoretically be looking straight over here, she turns her head to look at something else. Maybe I'll have some more luck in cookery next.

As I'm opening my locker to put my gym clothes back in, Madge comes and leans against the locker next to me.  
"Morning Peeta, I haven't seen you since you and Katniss mysteriously disappeared on Saturday.." She says with a knowing smile. I guess Katniss told her what happened, so that's two people that know within the space of one morning.  
"Oh yeah, I had to take Katniss home as she wasn't feeling too good." I lie.  
"Mmmhmmm... Come on Peeta, lets go to class." with that I shut my locker and we walk off to class together. As we walked into the classroom we find that we are the first ones there. I go to walk off to my station from last week.  
"Do you want to come work with us today? You were alone last week." She smiles to me. This girl is a star.  
"Yeah, sure." I answer trying to keep all the excitement out of my voice. We put our bags on the pegs and walk round to their station.  
"Morning you two, we're making cookies today to sell for charity so if you'd like to get your ingredients out.." The teacher tells us as she starts writing a recipe on the board for those who don't know how to make them.  
"Shall I just leave you to get the ingredients seeing as though you could probably do this in your sleep." She laughs and I laugh back at her and walk over to the store cupboard. I gather all the things we'll need and when I turn back around I see the class is filling up. I then see that Katniss has come in and is in a heated whispered discussion with Madge. I'm guessing this is about me and it hurts.  
"I can work on my own if you want, I'm used to it." I say as I walk over to them and place the ingredients I got on the counter, hoping she is going to take the bait. I turn to start walking away again but she stops me by saying  
"No, it's alright." I turn back to her and smile but she brushes it off and looks over to Madge.  
"Shall we start then?" she smiles. I love that smile.  
"Yeah sure." Madge smiles back. I decide to walk round to the other side of the surface so I can face them both, with the main purpose of trying to get Katniss to talk to me.  
"Right, what type of cookies do you want to make?" I ask them both.  
"Ones we can decorate!" Madge immediately answers.  
"What about you Katniss?" he ask her.  
"I don't mind." she says pulling some ingredients to her. Hmm, this is going to be a challenge..  
"Right." I say, slightly disappointment with her simple answer. I pull myself some ingredients and get started. Within half an our my cookies have been made and baked and now it's time to decorate. Katniss and Madge are still in the process of preparing their's. I make some icing and pour it in the icing tube so I can draw patterns on the cookie tops. I think a second before I decide what I'm going to draw. I pick up the green icing and start squeezing it on the cookie, spreading it as I go, making sure it doesn't spill over and adding effects to it to make it look like grass. I then dig out a small paint brush from the bottom draw and paint on some icing for more detail and then dot on some yellow. Once I've finished I stand up straight and look at my work. It looks exactly like it did in my dream. The field Katniss and I were walking along.  
"Oh wow, Peeta! That's amazing" Madge exclaims.  
"I bet Glimmer would love that." Katniss says slamming the oven door as she takes out her cookies.  
"Don't you like it?" I ask her.  
"Of course but she's going to like it more obviously." she says matter of factly.  
"I don't see why she would." I say looking at the cookie for any signs why she would.  
"Well, I'd expect your girlfriend to like them more than anyone else." she laughs slightly as she says this. I feel my mouth drop slightly. She thinks we're actually together after her and my kiss the other night? At this point Madge is moving away from us to let us talk.  
"Haha, Glimmer isn't me girlfriend." I say looking straight at her. She raises her head to me.  
"Oh, then what was gym class..?" She says with a slightly puzzled expression.  
"She won't leave me alone, it looks like I have a stalker.." I laugh.  
"That surprises me, I thought it would be the amazing athletic boys who would get the stalkers, like a Cato type guy." she smirks at me. I feel the warmth coming bavk to her words.  
"Hahaha, I was just giving the other side a chance to score by not doing anything and they were so bad, they still missed and got me instead." I laugh back.  
"Sure you did." she laughs. She then pinches up some flour from the service and throws it at my face, landing on my forehead and some of my hair.  
"Oh, you didn't just challenge a baker to a flour fight!" I say and pick up some flour and throw it at her.  
"Hahaha, I think you over powdered your face there Kaniss!" I laugh as the flour covers her face making her a ghost white color. She tries throwing more at me but I duck round the counter and sneak behind her. I quickly hold her arms together with one of my hands and then grab some more flour with the other and rub it in her face whilst I still hold on. This just feels right, having her in my arms. I have to use all my will power to pull my self away from her. She doesn't try and get me back but just turns around and smiles up at me. I want to kiss her again. I want to feel that heat in my chest at least once more.  
"What happened to you two?!" that's when I remember where we are. It was Madge that came over and pulled me out of my daydream. I step a little further away from Katniss.  
"Katniss is bullying me!" I pretend to cower away from her and she playfully hits me on the arm.  
"Owwww! You see!" I grip my arm and run behind Madge which sets them both off laughing.  
"Katniss, stop picking on him! He's had a hard enough day, getting beaten up by a football and pounced on by Glimmer and all that." She mocks me and winks at Katniss.  
"All part of high school I guess." I smile at them as I wipe the flour off of my face with a towel and ruffle my hair to get it out.  
"Dude, you really need to sort the dandruff out!" Katniss laughs.  
"Ha Ha Ha..." I say sarcastically and throw the towel in her face. Madge looks between us both and smiles at me and I look to the floor to try and cover the blush that is threatening to creep up my face.  
"Alright class! That's it for the day! See you next lesson!" The teacher calls out over the low rumble of talking and laughing. We clean all the flour and left over ingredients from the counter and put our charity cookies on the large windowsill by the teachers desk.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later.." I say, mainly pointed towards Katniss, I really didn't want that lesson to end.  
"Yeah, it was nice speaking to you Peeta!" Madge says and leaves the room. Katniss is about to follow her when some instinct makes me grab her arm and stop her.  
"Ermm... Katniss..." I stutter out.  
"Yes Peeta?" She asks. I realize my hand is still on her arm and swiftly take it off.  
"Do... Do you wanna do something sometime? Like, just the two of us this time?" I ask nervously. I'm normally so good with words but they just dont seem to want to come out. She is looking at me with an expression I can't really read.  
"Erm... Yeah, sure. That would be nice." She says still looking at me.  
"Alright, I'll call you then." I smile at her, amazed that she said yes. I mean I know we kissed the other night, but that might have just been a heat of the moment kind of thing or after seeing the Glimmer episode she would stay away from me but now she says she'd like to see me, it makes that kiss feel even more real and I truly believe that we could be together and share many more.  
"I look forward to it." She smiles and turn around and walk off. I can't help but notice the way her hips swing as she walks.  
"Me too.." I whisper to myself and smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note ;**** So guys this a chapter inbetween bigger events to fill it out and so I dont use all my ideas at once for bigger chapters. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think as otherwise I'll assume you don't like it and will write less often. **

**Disclaimer; I Own Nothing**

"So he basically asked you out?" Madge squeals down the phone.

"Seriously Madge, you seem more excited about it than I am!" I chuckle at her.

"Well of course I am! You both obviously like each other, a blind man could see that! and Peeta is such a nice guy, you two will make such a cute couple!" She replies, her voice getting ever higher.

"You don't know that, besides he probably doesn't even like me in that way, it's not like I'm a glimmer or a Clove." I say, my heart turning a bit cold at this truth.

"Oh shut up Katniss, anybody would pick you over those two thickos!"

"Haha thanks Madge, I gotta go now I just got to my house." I say as I rummage for my front door keys in my school bag.

"Ok then, make sure you tell me if anything else happens!" She says and I hang up the phone, finally plucking out my keys and opening the door.

"Prim?! Are you here?" I call out to the house. There was no answer. I set my bag beside the sofa and walk through to the kitchen. I walk through the door and nearly scream as I see there is someone in there. It looks like Prim from behind but this woman is so much taller than Prim. It's our mother.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, my eyes looking her up and down to see if I can see any cause for her to return here. She looks paler than usual and has that tired look about her. She's also dressed in those blue scrubs nurses where at hospitals.

"It is my house you know." She smiles at me, which I don't return. She doesn't deserve my affection. How dare she walk back here and pretend to be a mother again after leaving me to look after Prim for all this time. After a minute she realizes that I'm not going to smile back at her or say anything so she continues.

"I have a week off and thought I'd come down to see you both. I miss you..." she steps forward slightly

"You mean you've come back down here again to get Prim's hopes up that she finally has a mother and may get to have a proper family and then leave again without saying goodbye like you did last time." I can feel the anger increasingly rising inside me as I also step forward.

"That wasn't my fault, the hospital needed me to get back straight away.." She says looking down.

"Of course it wasn't your fault, nothings ever your fault is it?" I retort

"Stop talking to me like Katniss, I am your mother..."

"Is that right? I thought a mother looks after and protects their children and loves them and comforts them and supports them. I dont seem to remember you doing a single one of them things! You pushed me away as soon as dad was gone!" I interrupt her. My voice raising to a shout now but she doesn't react, she just remains still and silent, not even raising her head or trying to defense herself.

"Yeah, shut everyone and everything out. That's what your good at isn't it?" I finish and then I grab my keys and phone from my bag and leave the house, slamming the door on the way out. I can't believe she has just shown up like this without any warning, I haven't had any time to prepare Prim for what's bound to be more heartbreak for her. I'm livid. I don't know where I'm going but I just know I need to get out of here before I do something I really regret. I go to the first place that springs to mind. Gale's house.

I haven't spoken to Gale since the Saturday we went to the cinema but he knows me more than anyone else does, even more than Madge and I need him right now. I take a deep breath in and knock on his door. As I wait I try and think about what I'm going to say to him. I hear a lock slide open from the other side of the door and then it is pulled open slightly and Gales face peeks round into the gap.

"Katniss.." he slightly whispers as he fully opens the door.

"Hi" is the only thing I can think of saying.

"What is it Katniss?" he asks with concern in his voice as he moves aside to let me in. I step over the threshold and into his hallway.

"My mums back." I say looking down at his floorboards.

"Oh shit.." this is what I mean by he knows me more than anyone else. All of my other friends would wonder why I wasnt overjoyed by this buy Gale knows this isn't good.

"Has Prim seen her yet?" He asks pulling me in for a hug.

"Not yet.." I answer cuddling into him. His arms pulling me in tight and sharing his warmth with me. I know he's going to be here for me the entire time my mums here, just like he was the first time she left.

"Come on, let's go sit down, I'll make you a hot chocolate, I know they're your favorite" he says smiling down at me as I pull away from him and I follow him through to the front room and sit down as he continues into the kitchen. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug one of the small pillows that are placed on the sofa. I place my forehead on the top of the pillow and try to calm down. After about five minutes Gale comes back in, sets two mugs of hot chocolate on the table and sits next to me.

"I can't see her get hurt again Gale. Last time it nearly killed me. I heard her crying in her room every night for a week when she left and no matter what I did to try and comfort her, nothing ever had an effect. She thinks it's because of her. She thinks it's her fault and that kills me Gale." the last bit comes out a bit high pitched as I'm fighting back tears at the memory or Prim in that much pain. That little girl is my only weakness, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.

"Katniss, it's ok. Prim will know this time what is going on, she didn't have a clue that time, she's grown up Katniss." He leans over to the table and pulls off the two mugs.

"Here, hot chocolate makes everything better." He says, handing me my mug.

"I'm going to need a ton of it for this week then.." I say into my mug as I sip down some of the creamy drink. Gales right, it is my favorite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note; ****Hey guys, I'm trying to write as much as possible but am running out of steam. Please read and review, tell me any suggestions you have and keep reading :)**

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own any of these characters etc etc**

Katniss' P.O.V

"Katniss can you come back here and give me a hand" Rooba calls from the back room. It's finally the weekend now after a long week of school and putting up with mother and watching Prim getting ever close to her. Mum will be leaving in a couple of days so she's taking Prim out to District 4 for the weekend, the District that has the most beautiful beaches and blue seas. She said that I was welcome to come but I swiftly rejected the offer saying I needed to work, which is true but also provides the perfect excuse for me not to have to be stuck with her for the weekend. I get up from the stool behind the till and walk round to the little doorway leading to the back. Normally Gale would be manning the till but he isn't working today so I have to instead, I don't mind doing it, it's just I'm not really a people person so this is the worst place I could be.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask Rooba eager to do something that wont let my mind wander.

"Can you get these out in the front please?" She says sliding over a tray of assorted meat cuttings to me. I pick up the tray, a bit disappointed about the simplicity of the task given to me, I'd much rather be out hunting the meat than making I look pretty in the long display cases at the front of the till but I do it anyway. I carry the tray back through to the front and set it down on top of the counter, behind the case. I pick up the long metal tongs and start placing the meat in vertical lines in the case, positioning them so that the customers can get the best view of them. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I stop what I'm doing, put the tongs down and slide my phone out from my jeans pocket.

_What are you up to? _It's from Peeta, I haven't spoken to him in a little while considering all the drama with my mum showing up, i've been a bit busy.

_I'm just at work arranging meats actually, what about you? _I quickly type back. I put my phone back in my pocket and reach for the tongs again but my phone goes off almost immediately before I do. I unlock it and read

_I wan't to come see you, is it busy there? _Peeta's never asked to come to my work place before. I don't think Rooba will mind seeing as though there is nobody here anyway, as long as he buys something.

_Nope, it's pretty dull here, you can come as long as you buy something :P _I text back, leaning against the case now.

_Deal. _Is the only word that flashes on my screen after but it makes me smile nevertheless. I finish off placing the meats in the case, close it and carry the tray back to Rooba.

"Thanks dear." She says as she takes the tray back off me. Just as she does I hear the tinkling of the bell over the front door of the shop and I walk back through, wiping my hands on my apron. He's standing there, his hands in his jean pockets and wearing a shirt with the top bottons undone.

"You look fancy." I say and get his attention from the meat cuts.

"Yeah, well, I have a date so I'm dressing to impress." He says, walking over to the till more where I'm standing behind the counter.

"Oh, right... Who with?" I say quietly, guessing what the answer's going to be.

"Rooba?" He calls out. Hang on, what? Did he just say Rooba? She peeks her head out of the doorway and smiles at Peeta. What the hell is going on?

"Can I still take her?" He asks smiling. I'm still lost.

"Yes, sure kiddo." She replies disappearing into the back again.

"Erm what was that about?" I ask trying to clear the confusion racing around in my head. He is walking round the counter and over to me. He puts his hands behind my back and starts untying the bow that is keeping it tight around me. He is looking straight into my eyes and I'm drowning in that familiar saphire sea. After he is finished untying the apron, he reaches up and pulls it over my head and sets it on the counter.

"So are you impressed?" He asks as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear which fell from him pulling my apron over my head.

"Pardon?" I reply still a bit confnused.

"Do I look good enough for you?" He chuckles as he see's the realisation dawn on my face.

"You mean...?" I mutter out.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you be my date for today?" He hands me a small rose from behind him which I didn't realise he was hiding there.

"That was very, very cheesy." I laugh "But I would love to." A big grin appears on his face and he takes my hand and leads me out of the shop.

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

That was honestly a stab in the dark, I didn't actually think she'd agree to it. I thought she'd say something like she's too busy and I'd hand her the rose and leave but the fact that she is leaving with me makes me swell with joy.

"So what are we doing?" She asks looking up at me as we walk out of the shop and into the town. Our hands still joined together. I'm worried that I'm so nervous I'm going to get sweaty hands and she'll cringe away from me when she notices but I try and play it cool.

"That Katniss is a suprise and you'll just have to wait." I smirk at her. I know she must hate not being in control but this is my time to prove to her what she means to me so my job to make sure it all goes perfectly. I lead her down the cobbly street and I pull her into a little restaurant that I found when we first moved here.

"Oh Peeta, I'm not dressed well enough for this.." She says looking around nervously. I'm glad to know it's not just me that's nevous. I continue to lead her to the back of the restaurant, to a table which is set up with a candle in the middle and roses in a vase. She's right, I am cheesy. I somewhat reluctantly let go of her hand and pull her chair out for her to sit down. She laughs again at this but doesn't reject the offering and sits down and I tuck her chair in for her. I go round to the otherside and sit in my own chair.

"You look beautiful Katniss. You look even better than me and I spent ages picking out my outfit." I reasure her in a sarcastic tone. Again, she is laughing.

"What's so funny?" I kind of laugh myself. Leaning forward, resting my chin on my hands to look at her.

"I don't really know. You just kind of have this effect on me." She says with a smile. If only she knew the effect she had on me.

"I missed talking to you this week, you seemed really distant.." I honestly say to her. Her face immediatley changes at the words and I immediatley wish I hadn't said it. I'm pushing her too quick.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to come on strong. It's just..." I say sitting a bit further back, trying to give her any room she needs.

"No, it's not that." she interupts. "I've just had a tough week.." She says looking down at her hands. I hate myself for bringing up whatever she had on her mind and making her feel like this.

"Do you want to talk about it...?" I ask cautiously.

"It's just my mother.." She says hesitantly, her eyes still staying on her hands.

"Did you have an argument or something? Me and my mum never get on." I say confident I may be able to help her with this.

"Not exactly. My mum isn't like other mums..." she hesitates before she continues and I listen intently "She hasn't really been around much since my father died. She left me to look after my little sister Prim and I can't forgive her for abanoning her like that. Prim is the sweetest girl in the world and she deserved more of a childhood than just having me, no matter how much pain she was in. We all felt the same pain when father died, we were all close to him.." She finishes. I can see the pain in her eyes as she's talking about her mother and that makes me feel it too.

"Prim..? I recognize that name.." I think hard about where the name has propped up. "Oh yeah! Is she the little girl with blonde hair which is normally in two plaits?" I ask her.

"Yes, that sounds like Prim. You know her?" She asks me, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, she comes into the bakery sometimes to look at the cakes and she likes chatting with me. If you brought her up, you've done a great job Katniss, she's a lovely little girl. I don't mean to intrude but don't you think you're being a bit hard on your mother. I mean, she came back didn't she? Maybe she left for a better reason, like her grief may effect her parenting so she left to avoid it..?" She finally looks up at me and I can tell she is thinking about something.

"Can we talk about something else please?" She whispers and that's when I know she is at her limit so I swiftly change the topic to lighten the mood. The afternoon went on really well with us chatting the whole time, easily finding points of discussion and the whole time I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she would blush and look down if I complimented her, how she would trace patterns on the table cloth when talking and how the candle light flickered in her eyes. We ate our meals, both having spaghetti bolognese. I know, very cheesy. After I paid the bill, after her continous offering of her paying her half and me repeatedly declining and telling her I invited her out so I'm paying, we walk out of the restaurant. As we step outside she wriggles her hand into mine which sends waves of tingles up my arm and I squeeze her hand and look over to her. I think I might love this girl. No girl has made this much of an impact on me. Ever. I walk her back to her house as time has flown by and it's now half past five and I need to head off home. We approach her door and I lessen my speed, wanting to spend more time with her. As we stop I pull her to face me.

"Katniss, I really like you.." I say looking her straight in the eyes, even though my mind is telling me to look down. But I want to see her reaction to my words. She looks up at me, studying my face.

"I want you to be my girlfriend.." This is when I look down. But something warm stops me. Her hand is cradling my cheek and raising my head back up to her, the spot instantly burns with heat. My eyes return to hers and I see she is smiling.

"Ok." Her smile largens and I can't help myself. I pull her closer to me and reach up to hold her face in my hands. I rub my thumb up and down her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. I lean down so my lips meet hers and kiss her harder than before, overwhelmed with joy. My eyes flutter shut at the sensation rushing through me at her lips touch. Her arms rest on my shoulders and her hands grasp my neck. I wish I could stay in this moment forever but I can't and I release her from my grip. As I pull away I see her eyes flutter open aswell.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I ask eagerly.

"Of course." She smiles at me, kisses me one more time and walks into her house. I turn away and begin making my way to my own house, a huge grin never leaving my face. She's mine. She wants to be mine. Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: ****Hey guys, long time no see. Basically this is a filler chapter between events so forgive me as the quality is dreadful.**

Katniss' POV

I woke up with the smell of strawberries filling my nose. As my eyes adjust to the light flooding through my window I feel warmth radiating from my side. Confused, I turn my head to that side and find Prim curled up into me, her hair spread out over the pillow, which must be the source of the strawberry smell and her arms and legs tucked under herself so she is in the fetal position. I never even heard her come in, her and mum must have got in earlier this morning when I was still asleep. I turn the whole of my body to face her so I can wrap one of my arms around her and so the other could rhythmically stroke her blonde hair. After only a couple of seconds of doing this her eyelids start to flutter open and then her bright blue eyes are revealed as she looks back at me.

"Good morning little duck" I smile at her, which she returns so beautifully.

"How was District 4?" I whisper.

"It was hot" she giggles."I missed you"

"I missed you too. I think I'll have to come next time. Is mum still here?" I ask still stroking her hair.

"Yes, she isn't leaving till this afternoon she said." She answers.

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to her. You can stay in bed if you want to seeing as though it's Sunday." I tell her as I gently release her and climb out of bed.

"Ok" is all she says before her eyes close again. I throw on my dressing gown over my pajamas and quietly leave the room and go downstairs. I go directly into the kitchen and find her in her usual seat with a cup of coffee in her grasp. She looks different today. Healthier. The sun at District 4 has given her a nice soft tan and the bags under her eyes have gone. I cautiously take a step forward trying to think of how to start a conversation. Peeta revealed another side to our story that I had never even considered and because of him I've decided to try to patch things up, for Prim's sake.

"Good morning" I simply say as I cross over the kitchen to get myself some coffee.

"Oh, good morning Katniss." She replies and I can see the slight shock in her eyes at me addressing her without actually having to.

"What time did you get back?" I ask as my conversation starter.

"About 5 this morning. I was hoping to see a bit of you before I have to leave.." She says looking up to me hopefully.

"Maybe we can all go out for lunch or something?" I ask as this will give us a chance to talk but will also mean that me and her won't be alone so it won't be awkward. I pick up my now made coffee and sit at the table with her and see that she has a huge smile on her and is looking at me with what looks like tears in her eyes.

"I'd love that" She slightly whispers. This is a lot easier than I thought it would be.

"Is it alright if I invite my friend as well..?" I ask hopefully, completely forgetting that I'd said Peeta and I would hang out today.

"Of course you can." She says as she her eyes with the edge of her dressing gown. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"Ok well I'll go get Prim up and we'll start getting ready then" I smile at her as I get up from the table and head back up to my room. When I get into my room I find Prim still sleeping in my bed, her position unchanged. I hate waking her up, she looks so content. I quietly walk over to the side of the bed and gently shake her.

"Prim, time to get up little duck" I whisper. Her eyes slowly open. "You need to get up and get dressed, we're all going out to lunch before mum leaves" I say stroking her hair again. She nods as she rises and rubs her eyes then gets up and pads across the room to her own in silence. I make the bed where she was and pick up my phone from the bedside table on my side and type a message to Peeta.

_What are you doing today? Fancy meeting my mother?_I send it and throw it on my bed. I walk over to my chest of drawers and rummage around for something to wear for the meal. I decide on a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeved green shirt, a smart casual look. As im brushing my hair my phone goes off and I walk over to my bed again and read

_Already? We've only been together a day :P_ I laugh at his sarcasm and start typing back  
_  
Better to get it over with ;) haha no it's not like that, she wants to spend time with is before she leaves but I want to see you as well  
_  
_Oh right sure, let me just get dressed and I'll come over_is his reply and I leave it at that.

About half an hour later the doorbell goes and I rush downstairs to answer it but when I get closer I see mum has already opened the door and is talking to Peeta.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen, I'm Peeta." He says politely and offers mum his hand for a handshake which she returns. He looks so charming in his fitted jeans and a knitted sweater.

"Hello Peeta I'm guessing your Katniss' friend." She releases his hand and steps backwards so he can come in.

"Yes he is" I call out walking towards them. They both face me and I see mum wearing an expression of caution and Peeta wearing his most dazzling smile. I guess I forgot to tell my mum that I invited a guy to come, I don't think now would be the right time to bring up the fact he is actually my boyfriend.

"Who was at the door?!" I hear Prim call out from upstairs.

"It's Peeta!" I call out in reply and soon here here footsteps growing closer as she makes her way down.

"Oh hi Peeta" She greets him as she spots him still standing next to my mother.

"Hey there Prim, I haven't seen you in the shop in ages! But I did bring you a present" He says as he hands her a bag. She excitedly opens it.

"Cookies!" she shouts at the top of her voice and dips her hand in the bag.

"Prim don't eat them yet, we're about to go out to eat" I tell her as shes only small and can hardly finish a meal off anyway without eat anything first. She pulls her hand back out and goes to put them in the kitchen

"What do you say to Peeta?" I stop her by saying

"Oh, thank you Peeta" she says somewhat shyly and then runs into the kitchen.

"So Peeta, where do your parents work?" Was about my mums twentieth question to Peeta, she's been interrogating him ever since we sat down in the restaurant. We're in this place opposite the restaurant Peeta took me to yesterday but it's completely different as it has the 'family vibe' rather than the 'romantic vibe'.

"Oh, my father owns the bakery here and my mother helps him there" Peeta answers after swallowing a bit of his roast dinner. I'm not surprised about how laid back he is, I've never seen him nervous before, he's got a way with words I guess. Dinner so far hasn't been too bad considering it means me and my mother in the same room for what could be more than an hour especially seeing as though she is trying to get Peeta to tell her every detail of his life. I eat some more of my food and I feel Peeta take the hand placed in my lap and squeezes it. I look up from my meal to see him smiling at me and I squeeze his hand back. As I turn my gaze back to the table I see Prim giving me a weird look.

"What?" I demand. She looks down at the space between me and Peeta.

"Oh, nothing" She smiles and looks down at her food. Could she know? I don't see how as he's holding my hand under the table, how could she possibly see it?

"So mum when are you coming back next?" I try and brake the slightly awkward silence.

"I'm going to try and come back as soon as possible, it's just it's always so busy at the hospital and I'm always on call so never know when I'm needed.."

"Ok, just let us know" I simply reply, not allowing her to dwell on it and get all emotional again like earlier. We finish our meal after some more chatter and mum pays the bill and then we leave.

"Hey mum, I'm going to walk Peeta home then come home ok?" I kind of tell her rather than ask her, we're not close enough for me to have to ask if I can go places yet.

"Ok then, I'm leaving a bit later so I'll see you before then" She takes Prims hand and walks away in one direction whilst Peeta and I turn in the other towards the bakery. As soon as we turn around one corner Peeta slips his hand in mine and knits our fingers together.

"Thank you for letting me properly meet your family, I know you don't get on with your mother." He pipes up as we walk along.

"More like thank you for putting up with my mum interrogating you.." I nervously laugh. "And in trying to get on with her more after what you said." as I finish this sentence he abruptly stops walking and pulls me round to him and kisses me softly. It was only a short kiss but it still made me tingle and feel heat rush through me.

"You're so understanding an kind.. And so beautiful" He says between kissing me again. I hadn't even realized we were already outside the bakery until he said

"I'll see you tomorrow" before kissing me a final time and departing into the shop. What is happening to me? I've never had or even wanted a boyfriend but Peeta has me in the palm of his hand and it doesn't make sense. I walk off home with a these questions flooding through my mind and feeling of heat that remains from his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note;  Here is a double dose as I'm not sure when I'm going to get the chance to update again. This ones only short but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Read and review! :)**

Katniss' POV

"Shit!" I scramble out of bed as fast as possible.

"Prim! Get up! We're late!" I scream down the hall as I rummage through my draw and pull out the first things I find to wear today. I look over to my clock again and see its half past eight.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I pull my on my jeans quickly and scruffily pull my sweater over my head. As I throw my books into my bag I pick up my phone and start dialling Prim's school number. It starts ringing as I pull on my shoes and then a women's voice cuts it off.

"Hello?" Is all she says.

"Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm Prim's sister. I'm just ringing to say that Prim is running a little late today but she will be coming into school still." I hastily say, finishing packing my school things and heading out into the hallway.

"Okay then, thank you for the call." And with that she hangs up. I practically run to Prim's room and open the door. She's still asleep hugging that hideous cat of hers.

"Prim, you need to get up. You're late for school!" I only get a whimper in reply and she doesn't move.

"Prim! Get up right now!" I shout which gets her attention. Her head shoots up in alarm and she gets up to get ready. Finally. I run back into my room to grab my bags and continue down the stairs into the kitchen to make Prim her lunch. She's never been late for school, not once and I don't understand why we are today. I hear her feet shuffling down the stairs and towards me. I turn around and hand her the lunch and usher her out of the door.

* * *

I managed to get Prim to school at quarter past nine, which wasn't that bad where as I've only just got into my school and it's already ten o'clock. Mrs. Coin is going to kill me, literally. I run as fast as I can to the changing room as there is still another lesson of gym to go and get changed into my kit. I then have to run back outside, past the boys group playing soccer and down to the athletic track. As I reach the teacher standing on the side of the track I'm relieved to find it isn't Mrs. Coin teaching us today but Miss. Paylor, thank god, she actually likes me. I stop behind her and she turns around.

"Miss Everdeen, where have you been for the first lesson? I didn't imagine you as a lesson skipper, I thought you were smarter than that." She says with a somewhat harsh tone. I know exactly where this conversation is going.

"No I'm not Miss, I had to drop my sister off at school and we were running late today." I explain even though I know it's not going to help me evade my punishment.

"Well I think to counter your laziness you're going to have to run laps today and that's it, no participating in the other activities." She turns back to the track and walks off to a group of girls standing by the tree at the edge of the field. I sigh as I make my way to the start of the track knowing if I don't do this, there is only going to be an even worse punishment for it. I set off at a slow pace as I have at least half an hour of running to do and it allows me to observe everything around me. The other girls in class are doing long jump, high jump, hurdles and other things like that. I see Johanna has taken to javelin, which the thought of her having a sharp object to hand scares me slightly and I pray nobody tries to get on her bad side. Glimmer and the rest of the annoying superficial girls are standing together gossiping and glancing over at the boys as usual. By the time the lesson has finished I've ran 15 laps and am getting tired but I don't mind as running is one of the only things I can do as it is part of hunting, which is the other thing I'm good at. I was so absorbed in my running that I hadn't even noticed that everyone else had started going in until Miss Paylor had to literally chase me down to stop me. I stroll into the changing rooms to have a shower when Johanna jumps beside me.

"Well hey there Katniss, long time no see." She answers in a high pitched voice.

"Hey Jo, you alright?" I grab my towel out of my gym bag and turn to face her again.

"Not bad, not bad. What you been up to this weekend? I went to the butchers and you weren't there. You said you were working on Saturday." She leans against the wall.

"Oh yeah, I finished early and went out."

"Where did you go then?" She persists.

"Just out." I blankly reply.

"Why don't you want me to know huh?" She stands straight again.

"Because it's none of your business." I laugh and head to the shower. I hear her make a sound of annoyance which makes me laugh again, I swear she's like an adopted mother wanting to know everywhere I go. Jo and I shower and get dressed again quickly and make our way to our lockers. As we turn the corner to the hallway where they are I see Peeta casually leaning against mine, tapping away on his phone.

"Hey douche bag get off our lockers." Johanna shouts at him, completely embarrassing me. He lifts his head up and his eyes instantly meet mine and his face lights up with his smile.

"Hey you." He says to me as we get closer and he pulls me in for a hug. He is so warm and I feel so small in his big arms and to be honest I love the way it feels.

"Hey." I smile into his shoulder.

"Where's my hug baker boy?" Johanna says, breaking us apart and I turn back around to face her leaving Peeta standing behind me.

"Sorry my hugs are for Katniss only." Peeta says as he snakes his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder which makes me blush, deeply.

"Hang on what? Are you two? No fricking way!" She shouts and ends up laughing. "I thought I saw you eyeing him up Katniss but I didn't think you actually liked him!" She says still laughing. Really? She had to say I was eyeing him up when he is standing right behind me?

"Baker boy. We've had a couple of run ins before so you will know to take it seriously when I say that if you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down. There will be no where you can hide, get it? Good." And with that she turns away and strolls off to her next lesson.

"What was that about?" Peeta says in my ear and squeezes me slightly.

"I can honestly say that I don't have clue." I reply laughing at the randomness of it.

"Come on, let's go to cookery." He says as he shuts my locker, takes my hand in his and leads us off to our classroom. As we walk to the classroom I feel a lot of eyes watching us as we walk past. I tighten my hold on Peeta's hand, trying to ignore them but it doesn't really help.

"What's the matter?" Peeta lowers his head to mine to ask.

"Everybody's watching." I nervously reply, looking in the different directions where bigger groups of people are standing around.

"They're just jealous that I have the most amazing girlfriend ever." He smugly says but it makes me blush and laugh never the less.

"Great, so they're trying to mentally kill me now? I preffered thinking they were just curious." I stutter which makes him laugh back at me.

The rest of the day went pretty fast and Peeta and I were pretty much together all the time we could be, he came over to sit with our group for lunch which recieved never ending taunts from Johanna, cute remarks from Madge, a lot of guy remarks and high fiving from Finnick and a very suspicously quiet Gale who basically avoided eye contact and being included in our conversations but to be honest right now I don't care, I've had enough of his random mood swings at this point. At the end of the day Peeta offers to drive me home so we head outside to the car park to his truck. As we approach it I see a figure leaning against the hood. As we get closer and closer I start to see the defining features of Glimmer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ****Need ideas people! Review, review, review!**

Katniss' P.O.V

"Well what do we have here?" Glimmer snarls as she glares at me. Oh great, it's only Monday and drama is already starting. She is standing against the bonnet of Peeta's truck, her arms crossed and one of her legs rested against his number plate.

"What do you want Glimmer?" I ask her tiredly, I really cannot be bothered to deal with this today. Peeta moves closer to my side and I feel him tense up which worries me as he never get's nervous, not even infront of my mother. Glimmer smirks slightly at his movements and pushes herself off the truck so she is standing upright.

"I just thought I better tell you something about your boyfriend here. I figured he wouldn't tell you himself.." She is slowly walking closer to us and is staring Peeta down. I look over to him and see he is staring right back at her, so there must actually be something important he hasn't told me. I know I should really ignore her and trust Peeta but curiosity gets the better of me.

"And what is this big news?" I try to ask coolly but know it isn't working and Glimmer must realise this too as she turns her attention to me with a twisted smile on her face and a slight gleam in her eye. Peeta is still staring her down with an intense look but failing to silence her.

"I just thought you should know that he isn't at all perfect and that he doesn't really love you. Just a week ago he was kissing me in the bakery. He only stopped because his dad came through. I'm suprised he didn't tell you this, it's not like it's something small. I bet you were shocked he actually liked you! Well you were right to be, he only went for you because he couldn't have me." A large lump blocks my throat and I can't say anything back so I just stand there with my mouth slightly open. I can't believe it. Of all people, he picked Glimmer? This is exactly why I don't let anyone get close to me, it's too easy for them to hurt you. I can see Peeta's mouth moving as he speaks but I can't acknowledge what he is actually saying and Glimmer is simply standing there with a hideously smug look plastered on her face. Before I realise what I'm doing, I turn around and run. Run away from Glimmer and run away from Peeta. It's only the third day we've been together and he already has the capability of hurting me like this. It's a warning. The pain is reminding me of the consequences that come from trust. I feel tears start to spring in my eyes but I quickly swipe them away, I won't let myself cry over him. I just keep running and running until I get home. I'm completely covered in sweat but I don't care. I throw my bags to the floor and march up to my room. I throw my sweaty clothes off and climb into bed in just my underwear and snuggle into the covers. I should never have let him get that close to me, I knew it was too good to be true. That this kind, caring guy could like me. I was obviously wrong, he was just playing me to get back at Glimmer. As the anger and hate slowly leaves me I feel my heart rate slow and my eyelids get heavy and within seconds I'm consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Katniss?" Someone whispers.

"Katniss?" It's growing louder.

"Katniss?" This time my body starts to shake. My eyes fly open and I register a hand on my shoulder. I scamper across to the other side of the bed to get away from it.

"Katniss what's wrong?" Oh, it's only Prim. I rub my eyes and look at her. It looks like she only just got in as her cheeks are rosy from the wind outside. She climbs over to where I am and sits opposite me. I must have been asleep for at least an hour as Prim always come home about an hour after me as she always ends up going to one of her friends or going to the park on the way home.

"Hey" I smile "How was school?" I ask her. She looks at me for a second before she answers.

"Well it's a Monday, so it's naturally not going to be very good. Especially when I only had about half an hour to wake up before hand." She laughs. "What about you? Why are you already in bed?" She asks, the smile previously on her face fading.

"As you said it's Monday" I tried to laugh but only a kind of sighing noise comes out. She doesn't accept this answer.

"Tell me about it. Was it something to do with Peeta? I know you like each other. I could tell yesterday at dinner, the way you were looking at each other." She half smiles.

"He doesn't like me Prim, he likes Glimmer. People like him don't get together with people like me, it just doesn't work. I'm too messed up and he's to good." I sigh and get up from my bed and throw on some sloppy clothes.

"I don't think that's true at all." She states.

"Which bit?" I ask whilst picking up my phone, ready to go downstairs. Prim gets up aswell sensing my actions and we walk downstairs together.

"Well all of it really. Firstly, you're not messed up Katniss, you're amazing. You're the best sister I could ask for. Secondly, I've seen Glimmer and I can honestly say anyone would be mad to pick her over you, over anyone for that matter. Lastly, Peeta likes you. I can tell." She explains as we reach the front room.

"Thanks for the flattery but it's true. He was with her last week, kissing at work." I say flatly as I throw my self on the sofa.

"And who was it that told you this? Was it Peeta?" She sits opposite me and looks at me expectantly. I see where she's going.

"No, it was Glimmer but Peeta didn't even try to deny it." I defend myself quickly.

"And how quickly did you run away? How much of a chance did you give him to explain?" I swear this girl knows me so well.

"I wasn't going to stand there and look like a desperate idiot, begging for Peeta's explanation." I argue switching on the tv.

"I didn't say you had to beg, just wait. Well I should know that you are too stubborn to change your mind right now but just think about it. I'm going to go make something for dinner." And with that she gets up and walks into the kitchen. I just sit there in silence for a while, letting this information circle around in my head until I don't want to even think about it anymore. I flick over the channels until I find one of my favorite programmes and I sit there watching it for a while until my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_That wasn't at all what happened.. _I don't even have to look at the caller ID to know this is from Peeta. I debate ignoring him but as the anger slowly fills me again I find myself typing a reply.

_It sounded pretty genuine and you didn't exactly try to defend yourself did you? Why would you wait right till the end of her speech to try and explain. Needed time to think? _I don't even care how harsh it sounds, I'm going to tell it to him straight. My phone instantly vibrates again.

_Because I knew she wasn't going to let me get a word out without twisting what I say. I admit it, there was a kiss but it was nothing like what she says. She threw herself on me and I stopped it but she wouldn't take no for an answer and tried it on again by which point my dad saved me by coming through. Ever since then she hasn't left me alone. _I so want to belive this but I don't want to stand the risk of getting hurt. I don't need that in my life.

_Then why didn't you tell me before?_ I send to him knowing for sure that he cannot counter this.

_Because it didn't matter and it didn't mean anything. I was so happy that you were mine, I didn't even remember it. I was too lost in you. _I don't know what to reply to this. I'm not ready to forgive him, it's no excuse.

_Just give me some time to think this through. _Is my last text to him and I throw my phone to the side. Pretty much as soon as I've thrown it on the sofa there's a knock at the door. Shit, it's going to be him isn't it? I hesitantly stand and walk over to the front door. Please don't be him, please don't be him, please don't be him. I open the door, ready to argue but realise it's not him. It's Gale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note; ****Here is a nother soppy soppy chapter :P PLEASE REVIEW! **

Katniss' P.O.V

"Decided you're going to talk me now then." I walk away from him but leave the door open so he can come in.

"Woah Catnip, what's up with you?" I hear the door snap close and I turn to face Gale whilst leaning against the table. His hair has water droplets hanging off of it so I assume it's raining. He cautiously walks closer to me. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He pushes.

"I don't know to be honest Gale, you haven't been talking to me that much lately have you?" I fold my arms across my chest expecting him to explain himself and he just looks down at the floor and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I just.." He starts. "It's just.. Jesus Katniss, you're different with that guy and I don't like it, I think you're great the way you are and not when you're changing for him. I knew what was going on before you actually got together, the way he looked at you.." He scratches the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Katniss.. I was being a prick ok?" He finishes.

"I didn't change at all Gale, someone can't change in a week." I argue. "So what's the actual problem?" Gale step's further towards me, his eyes pleading.

"You wouldn't have to change for me Katniss."

"What the hell are you talking about Gale?" I hold my arms out onto his chest to stop him advancing anymore closer.

"We would be so good together Katniss. We've known each other for years and we know everything about each other. We have so much in common. It would be great." He is pacing up and down at this point.

"Gale... That wouldn't be great, that would be incredibly risky, our whole friendship could go up in smoke and that's not even the reason why that's not going to happen. I really like Peeta, Gale. He makes the pain go away. Gale, he convinced me to talk to my mother, nobody has ever had that kind of effect on me." At the mention of my mother his eyes kind of glass over.

"You're forgiving her?" His tone is flat and serious. "After all she did to you and Prim, you're going to forgive her?" His eyes are piercing mine, so far away from the gentleness in Peeta's eyes.

"She makes Prim happy Gale and if there's a possiblity that she can be that happy all the time, I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way of us being a happier family." His search mine, looking if I'm being serious.

"And you said he didn't change you. It hasn't even been half a week you two have been together and he is changing the biggest part's of your life."

"For the better." I interupt. Before Gale has the chance to argue back at me there is another knock on the door. Who the hell is that? I sigh in exasperation and stroll over to the door and open it. A dripping wet Peeta spins around at the sound of the door opening. There is water dripping from his blonde locks and water dripping down is face which I'm not sure whether it's from the rain or actual tears. Great let's throw another arguement in the mix. I'm about to talk to him but before I can he pulls my face to his and kisses me with such desperation, I can't help but kiss him back. Screw it, I can't stay mad at him. My eyes close and I raise my hands to run them throuh his hair. The rain is still lashing down and getting us both drenched but I hardly feel anything because of the heat that is rushing through me from Peeta's touch. All too soon he pulls away, but doesn't loosen his grip on me and looks deeply in my eyes, he wipes a strand of hair away from my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"Katniss, before you push me away, we need to talk this through. I can't lose you. I know we've only been together for three days but they've been the best three day's I've ever had." The pleading in his voice makes me so angry with myself for doing this to him. "Katniss I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about what happened with Glimmer but I promise it was nothing, how could I ever do that to you?"

"I know Peeta, I know. I'm so sorry. I don't want us to break up." I whisper as I cling to his neck, I don't think I'm ever going to let go. The smile that spreads on his face makes my heart melt and I pull him back to me seeking that amazing warmth that he gives me. I can feel him deepening the kiss and it makes me nervous. Never having a boyfriend means I've never gone this far with anyone before.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispers against my mouth. I pull him even closer to me in response and I hear him groan into me. I'm getting so lost in his touch I don't realise that Gale has made his way over.

"Well thanks for answering so subtly Katniss." He says as he passes us. The thing I notice is that he actually used my name and not Catnip and that's how I know how pissed he is. I'll talk to him tomorrow, right now I just need to be with Peeta right now. I take his hand and pull him into the house and out of the rain.

"I thought I lost you." He says as we sit down on the sofa. I shift over to him and snuggle into his side. His arm instantly cradles my shoulder and I rest my head into his neck. "I don't ever want to feel like that again." I turn my face to his so I can look at him.

"Well if I stop acting like a crazy bitch maybe we don't have to feel like this again." I laugh.

"Can I just compliment you on your running by the way. Very fast." He laughs back at me. I stop laughing as I think of something.

"Why didn't you try and come after me Peeta?" I slightly pull away from him so I can study his face as he answers.

"I tried but Glimmer was being Glimmer. We had a huge argument and I basically told her to back off and stop being a bitch and when she finally got the hell of my truck I knew I was far too late and that's when I texted you." I can see the affection in his eyes and I trust in his answer so I snuggle back into him.

"I told you Katniss." The voice completely catches me off guard and I shoot straight up. I look over to the stairs and see Prim smiling over to us.

"I know, I know. Come over here little duck." She walks over and sits on my other side and snuggles into me just like I just was with Peeta.

"What did she tell you?" Peeta whispers in my ear but the whispering didn't have any effect as Prim pipes up before I can.

"I told her that you'd be mad to choose Glimmer over her and that anyone could tell that you really like her." She says matter of factly. I cringe slightly that Prim just reveiled how much this affected me but Peeta only tightens his grip of my shoulders and kisses my cheek softly.

"I could have told you that." I feel him smile into my hair. This moment with Prim snuggled into me and Peeta holding me is where I always want to be. This is all I need.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note; ****Its taking me so long to update as i'm running out of ideas, so any ideas or comments are welcome, please, please, please review or I may stop writing to due to peoples lack of interest**

Peeta's POV

It's only been 4 days since me and Katniss had that fight, well I wouldn't call it a fight, I'd call it more of a misunderstanding but it feels like we've been together for months. It feels so right with her, it's like she is the last piece to my jigsaw puzzle and without her I wouldn't feel complete. It sounds stupid to think at this age I could be in love, but I am, and badly. Of course I havent told her that in fear she'd freak out and leave me, plus we don't have to rush anything, I plan to be with her for a long time to come. It's funny how these thoughts are the only things running through my head considering I'm about to run on pitch to play the schools next rugby match but that's what has happened to me, it's only about Katniss, all the time. I hear the thunderous noise of the crowd above us in the stands and know we are being announced so will soon be running out onto the pitch. I take a deep breath in to prepare myself as the guys in front of me start to move forward. I head off in a slow jog towards the entrance and the dramatic change of light from the sun out of the dark tunnel blinds me for a second as I squint to see my surroundings. The roar of the crowd is deafening and I take in the sheer number of spectators, there are so many more than at our first game and it's making me nervous. I scan the crowd to find the one person that will calm me down in this haze. I lock eyes with the beautiful grey ones that look so intently back at me. She smiles at me, it's not a big grin or a smirk but more of a shy smile and it reassures me and I know with her watching me I can't lose. The referee blows his whistle to signal us to get into positions so I tear my eyes away from Katniss and jog to my space in our formation with confidence filling my body.

* * *

Finnick passes the ball back to me as I spot an opening in the oppositions defense. I catch the ball, tuck it under my right arm and run as fast as I can, watching all the opposing blue shirts changing their course, targeting towards me. We are 4 points down in the closing minutes so we really need a try to take the lead and win. I dodge past one person who goes crashing into Finnick behind me, then spin to avoid being crushed by an overly large boy who has to turn back around to chase me but is too slow to catch up. I sprint towards the try zone and launch myself over the line to slam the ball down into the ground. Instantly all other noises are blocked out by the uproar of our supporters, I didn't even hear the ref blow the end whistle but he obviously did as the crowd comes and floods the pitch. Before I know it I'm being lifted off the ground by Cato and Finnick as they sit me on their shoulders and carries me over to where the crowd are coming from. Before I'm engulfed by the sheer number of people I spot Gale slip past everyone and go into the changing room. Katniss hasn't spoken to him since Monday after he left her house when I was there. I think it's about time I go and talk to him.

* * *

It took me a while to firstly make the guys put me back down and then to get out of the crowd. I found Katniss first and told her I'd meet her by my truck after I get changed and I'd take her home but now it's time to confront Gale. I pass a couple of other teammates as I walk over to him who slap my back and congratulate me and that's when he looks up but he almost immediately redirects his focus on his locker in front of him.

"Gale, we need to talk about this. You can't just walk out of Katniss' life like this, not after everything she's been through." I get to the point, there's no point beating around the bush about it. He remains silent but I see his eyebrows furrow.

"Gale. Don't just ignore me."

"You have no idea what she's been through." He says with an edge to his voice which I don't like, I don't want to get into an argument, I just want to sort this out.

"What do you mean?" I simply ask. He looks back at me with a look that looks like it could actually cut me. he throws the towel he was holding into his locker and approaches me.

"You have absolutely no idea what it was like! You weren't there to pick up the pieces of her like I was. It was me that took care of her after her mum left, me that was always there, that always loved her, protected her. Me. And then you walk in and think she's all yours." He is practically yelling at this point.

"I don't think she's mine at all Gale, she's not anybody's to claim. And I'm grateful you were there for her or she may not have turned out to be the amazing person she is today but I can't help what I feel for her, I certainly can't help what she feels. I can't believe it myself that she picked me, and if it was you she picked, then I'd have no choice but to leave it be, for her happiness." I say calmly. Gale seems to get even angrier at that.

"She didn't pick you over me. She does love me, she just can't admit it to herself because we are already so close, unlike you two are. You barely even know each other. I give it a month tops until she comes to her senses." he spits out to me.

"Is that really what you think? She's talking to her mum because of something I said..." before I can even finish my sentence Gale's fist comes crashing into my face. Pain spreads over my eye and down my nose and all over the right side of my face. My hand clasps my nose as blood comes gushing out of it.

"Don't ever, ever talk to me about that witch! You don't know anything!" Gale shouts before retreating out of the locker room.

"Fuck!" I cry out at the pain as my face throbs underneath my hands that are trying to keep pressure on it to take away the pain. It feels like half my face is on fire and is radiating heat where Gale punched. I can't see who it is through the pain that is clouding my vision and the already swelling of my right eye but I can hear footsteps running towards me.

"Shit what happened Peeta?" I can hear the tones of Finnick's voice. He presses something to my face which shoots a new pain through me, a good pain though, the pain that can only come from an ice pack. I take it from him and keep it held to my face.

"Dude, what happened?" He repeats.

"Nothing, it was from the game." I try to say evenly.

"Bullshit, you didn't have a scratch to your face after that game." He says matter-of-factly. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter Finnick, just help me get patched up, Katniss is waiting for me." I steadily raise myself up, keeping the pack held closely to my eye. I see him look concerned for a second through my other eye but he quickly wipes his face of emotion as he helps me steady myself and takes me into the coach's office where the first aid kit is. He helps me clean the blood away from my face and gives me another ice pack as the other had melted. I quickly get changed, thank him and leave to head to my truck. As I walk out and down the path to the car park, I see Katniss sitting on my truck hood waiting for me. I stand still for a second taking the sight in to imprint in my memory before I approach her. I take a deep breath and sigh as I get closer. All I seem to be doing today is taking deep breaths. Her head snaps around to me as she hears me coming and her face is instantly covered in shock as she takes me in.

"Peeta!" She rushes over to me and gently places her hands on my face. She delicately runs her finger around my eye which makes me wince with pain and trails down to the bruises on my cheek which I know are there due to the pain emitting from there.

"What happened to you?" She nearly whispers as she runs a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face.

"It's nothing." I try to avoid giving her the actual answer. I don't want to have to tell her who actually did this. I raise my hand to stroke her cheek. How did I end up with someone so kind, selfless and caring?

"Peeta, this is not nothing! Look at you! You came out of the locker room worse off than you did in the actual game!" She gently runs her finger over my swollen eye again as if to take it in.

"Fine, if you have to know, it was one of the other team's guys. They got me as I was leaving the changing rooms. Angry about losing I suppose." I shrug. She leans up and kisses the swollen part of my eye where she was just tracing, it hurts a lot but I don't mind.

"Peeta you have to tell someone about this." She says, her eyes looking up into mine. They look like they've been glassed over, as if she's about to cry, but being Katniss I know that can't be right. I lean down to wrap my arms around her and I place my head in the crook of her neck and inhale the smell of the perfume she's wearing, she smells gorgeous.

"I will if it comes up but I'm not a moaner and I don't need their sympathy." I say into her neck as I place small kisses there which I know will keep her quiet. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me in closer to her as I continue to pepper her neck with kisses. I then trace her jawline with kisses, determined to get her off the topic. I finally kiss my way to her lips, soft and full. I feel her hands curl into my hair which she knows I love so I place my hands on the small of her back and pull her more into me, deepening the kiss. I feel her mouth open against mine and instantly get nervous. She's never gone this far with me yet and I don't want to push her too far or mess this up but the gentle tug of my hair spurs me on and I cautiously brush my tongue against her bottom lip to see her reaction. She repeats my action and before any time at all our we are caught up in an amzingly passionate kiss. My whole being is being taken over with a tingling sensation and I wonder whether she's feeling it too. I reluctantly pull away as we run out of air but I still pepper her neck with small kisses as she leans her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks for being here today, it means a lot to me. Whenever your around it makes me feel stronger." I say against her neck in-between kisses.

"I wouldn't have missed it, whatever is important to you, is important to me." She replies as she pulls away from my shoulder and looks into my eyes again.

"Come on, let's get you home before Prim gets back from her friends." I say and take her hands away from my neck, keeping one intwined with my own and lead her over to the passenger side of the car, open the door for her and close it after she gets in. I then walk back round to my side and hop in, reach over to Katniss to intwine my fingers in her hand and then start the engine and pull out of the car park.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note; ****Hey guys! Here's another one :)**

Peeta's POV

I woke up this morning to my dad calling me from downstairs saying someone was here looking for me. I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed and threw on some tracksuits over my boxers. I sleepily walked down the stairs to the door and as I walked round the corner I came face to face with Gale Hawthorne.

"Get out" I demand. Why the fuck does he think he can come to my house after what he did to me yesterday?!

"Peeta, please. You can't tell her. You can't tell Katniss. I couldn't help it, I'm trying to protect her." He hastily says but does take a step back from me.

"So am I. I'm going to protect her from you." A shoot of pain runs across the right side of my face as I feel myself frown with my words, I can only imagine how I look right now.

"Peeta please." he persists.

"I'm not going to tell her Gale. She doesn't need any more drama in her life." I can't believe I have to forgive this dick but it's for Katniss. "Now, get out." He nods his head once and then let's himself out, clicking the door shut behind him. Just then my dad walks back through.

"Is that the guy who did that to you?" He said pointing to my face. When I walked in last night he caught me trying to sneak upstairs to avoid them seeing me and he accepted the excuse of the rugby match but I guess Gale just gave it all away.

"Yeah dad, it was him." I look down to the floor not bearing to look at him out of shame of lying to him. He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta, I understand. I know he's close with Katniss, I always see them chatting at the butchery and I saw them always around each other when her mother left." I look up at him confused.

"Since when have you kept an eye on Katniss?" I ask. He's never, ever mentioned her before.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something that you can't ever bring up when you're mother's around." Ok, this is weird, dad never keeps anything from mum.

"Me and Katniss' mother were really close when we were your age, we were together. I always thought we'd be together. She was my first love and to be honest I still think of her. We'd been together for a couple of years but when we both got jobs she met someone new, Katniss' father. They shared something that we never had, some kind of immediate bond, not unlike you and Katniss. Needless to say she left me for him and they were together until the day he died. I was devastated, I loved her so much. I always watched over her and was there if she needed me, and she did when Katniss' dad died. When she left I took it upon myself to keep my promise to help her and watched over Katniss." By the end of his long speech his eyes are brimming with tears and he is struggling to keep his breath straight. No wonder he doesn't want me to mention this around mum.

"Well there is a good thing here. At least it meant that Katniss isn't my sister." I try to joke to him and stop him being sad. A single tear rolls down his cheek but a grin spreads on his face and he starts chuckling. He pulls me into a hug and pats me on the back.

"What you doing today boy?" He asks as he holds me out at arms length, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

"No idea dad" I laugh.

"Invite her round boy, it would be nice to talk to her, we'll make up a nice dinner." He says starting, excitement visible in his voice.

"Hahaha, ok dad." I smile at him, you gotta love my dad. He pats me on the shoulder again and walks off chuckling to himself. I smile to myself and jog back up the stairs to get some actual clothes on. As i walk down the hall to my bedroom I divert into the bathroom to brush my teeth but I catch sight of my face in the mirror. I can hardly recognise myself! My eyes is surrounded by a huge blue/purple ring and is swollen to the size of a tennis ball. My nose and cheekbone are bruised brown. I look like I played boxing not rugby and it was from my own teammate! Well at least there's no blood now I guess. I sigh and brush my teeth and then carry on to my room. I pick up my phone and text Katniss.

_Someone wants to meet you :) x _I quickly type and send to her. I take off my tracksuits and boxers, go to my drawers and find a fresh pair of boxers to put on. I'm fiddling through my drawers for something to wear when my phone chimes and I rush over to see what she replied.

_Oh no.. Time to meet the Mellark's? :S When do you want me to come?x _I smile at her reply, I love the fact she's nervous about meeting my family, it really show's she wants to impress, which makes me feel important and it's even better that it's Katniss Everdeen.

_ASAP!x _I want to spend as much time with her as 's already 12 and if she's going to be coming soon I want to dress up nicely now so I head back to my drawers, pull out a white shirt and my favourite pair of jeans and get dressed into them. I do up all my buttons and then for a finishing touch, pull out a tie from another drawer and put that on too. I walk back into the bathroom to look in the mirrow. From my neck down, I look good but when it comes to my face I look like a monster. How is she going to want to be with me when I look like this? I can't do anything about it though so I just gel my hair back so it stays out of my eyes so I don't have to keep swiping it away and be in risk of touching my swollen eye. This is as good as it's going to get. Rather depressed, I make my way back downstairs to wait for Katniss. I walk through the front room and into the kitchen to get something to drink where I find my dad all dressed up aswell, not as formal as me but it's definately not his casual attire. Then my mum walks through and she's always dressed in a dress so she looks no different but still good. My mum and I don't really have the normal mother and son relationship that has come to be expected from society. She is quite old fashioned in her beliefs, very strict and keen on punishment. In fact knowing her, she probably thinks that I deserved to have my face fucked up like this for some reason. I walk over to the fridge and pull out the orange juice and then a glass and pour myself some. I pick up my glass and walk back into the front room, sit down and turn on the tv. I flick the channels over until I find a cooking programme which is fine for me. In about half an hour I can smell the distinct scent of my mother's cooking wafting from the kitchen and guess we are eating some kind of chicken dish. Ding Dong. She's here. I leap off of the sofa in my excitement, nearlly stumbling over the corner of a rug and rush to answer the door. As I open it my breath is stolen away from my lungs as I take in the sight of my gorgeous girlfriend. Her hair his braided and has been pinned to wrap around her head and allows a tasteful view of her neck and collar bone. She is wearing a beautiful forest green short sleeved shirt type top and skinny jeans that hug her amazing legs and bum. She looks amazing.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" She says leaping forward and wrapping her arms around my neck. I inhale her smell greedily, her perfume is intoxicating. "Are you hurting alot?" She squeezes me slightly and then pulls away slightly, leaving her arms around me.

"I'm great now." I say enthasising the now. I can see the concern filling in her eyes and know that she's not going to let this slide.

"Peeta please talk to me about this.." She nearlly pleads. I so badly don't want to lie to her but I'm not going to be the one to make her lose a friend.

"I just got in a fight with one of the guys in the team, he thought I was being a ball hog or something like that." I smile down at her and can't help myself so I plant a small sweet kiss on her lips and that's enough to leave me wanting more so I take her hand and pull her inside my house to stop myself from carrying on as I wouldn't be able to stop kissing her for the whole day. She follows me in and I shut the door behind us. I place my hands on her hips from behind and walk behind her and direct her into the kitchen to meet my parents.

"Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend, Katniss." I smile at them and keep my hold on her hips.

"It's nice to see you Mr Mellark and nice to meet you Mrs Mellark." She says to them and I notice the distinct shift in tone of her voice, it's increased in her politeness. This makes me nearlly chuckle and I have to lean down and lean my mouth into the crook of her neck to stiffle my laugh.

"It's so nice to see you again Katniss. Hows the family?" He asks politely with a warm smile on her face as he offers her his hand for a handshake which she instantly accepts. I see my mums eyes flicker from Katniss to dad and then back again.

"They're good thanks." Katniss replies in the alien tone of her polite voice. My mum doesn't make any moves to make conversation with Katniss but to be honest I didn't expect anything else.

"Ok, I'm going to take Katniss on a tour." I say as I remove my face from Katniss' neck, forcing the laughs back down. My dad nods his head in accpetance and mum just stands there indifferently still. I intertwine our hands again and lead her to the staircase. I hear my mum and dad immediately start to talk but I couldn't care less about what.

"You look so beautiful Katniss." I whisper into her ear as she starts climbing the stairs.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I hear her reply and I can't help but smile. I walk past her and open the door to my room so she can go in. Thank god that I tidied my room this week. She looks around the room a couple of times and then goes and and sits on the edge of my bed. I take a mental image of her sitting there, looking like a model and imprint it in my mind.

"You have a lot of paintings." Is the first thing she says, looking round the walls. I walk over to her and sit beside her, crossing my legs on the bed.

"It's a hobby. It's a brilliant stress relief." I say watching her. Her face turns to me and an expression of suprise is evident.

"You painted these?" She asks. The suprise in her voice makes me smile and feel the need to kiss her again. So I do. I feel her slightly lean into me but I moan a little as her cheek presses against me and she instantly pulls away from me.

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She starts to say but I crash my lips against hers again.

"It didn't hurt, it felt good." I assure her as I pull away this time. She traces one of her fingers around my bruises but without touching them. The gesture is such a loving, caring and considerate one and it fills me with warmth and joy that she feels the urge to do it, it tells me more about how she feels about me than she could ever tell me. "Come on, let's go check on dinner." We get up and stroll back downstairs. We turn the corner to the sight of the table being laden with food. Chicken wrapped in bacon, roasted potatoes and vegetables. The smell is filling my nostrils and my stomache immediately starts groaning, the smell is nearlly as good as Katniss' perfume. I look over to her and see she is giggling at the noise that just emitted from my stomache and I give her a sheepish grin. I take her hand once more and lead her over to one of the chairs, pull it out for her, let her sit down and then tuck her in and take my place next to her with my parents sitting opposite. I start dishing out portions of the food in the middle to everyone's seperate plates.

"So Katniss, how are you finding school?" My mum starts up. I sit back down once I've finished dishing out and start eating, intently watching my mum as she attempts conversation.

"It's good. I find everything so fascinating. It's a lot of work but bearable." Katniss smiles and her higher voice has made another appearance.

"I find it amazing how somebody who has been left alone can find the dependance and motivation to keep going to school and doing well..." She says as she places a fork full of food in her mouth and chews it slowly whilst observing Katniss. I looked over to Katniss and she is looking down at her food.

"It makes her even stronger than any of us can be." I pipe up and place my hand on her leg in a comforting fashion. She looks up at me and I see the pain in her eyes, Where is mum going with this? I see dad look over to mum and she looks back with supposedly innocent eyes.

"I just think it's rather inconsiderate of a mother to leave their children to fend for themselves." She whispers but load enough for Katniss to hear.

"Right mum, that's enough. Katniss we're going." I stand up, throw my napkin on the table and pull Katniss' chair out for her to get up to. "Sorry dad." I grab my leather jacket from under the stairs and lead Katniss out to my truck.

"Katniss I'm so sorry, I should have warned you. My mum isn't a people's person and apparently never liked your mum. Katniss, I'm so sorry." I whisper as I lean my forehead onto hers. I can't believe I made her go through with that, I told Gale this morning that I was going to be the one to protect her and I failed already, she is going to be hurting because of my own mother.

"Peeta, it's not your fault." She says as she strokes the side of my face. "It's not your fault." She leans up on her tip toes and kisses one of my bruises and then kisses me forcefully on my mouth and I can feel the saltiness of a tear on her lip and I open my eyes to see a single tear fall from her eye and I kiss her even more passionately, willing the pain to go away.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." I take hold of her hand and we walk down in the direction of town.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors' Note; ****Hey guys having a late nighter so trying to write as much as possible for you. Not sure what you're going to think of this one but is a filler for better chapters :)**

Katniss' POV

I didn't really expect the dinner at Peeta's to go that well as I'm generally hard to like but I didn't understand why his mum was attacking my mum like that. I must be missing something here. I'm just going to try and forget that and enjoy the time I'm spending with Peeta. We've fled from the dinner at his and are walking down the town together in search of decent food. Peeta's arm is draped over my shoulders and is providing me warmth as he is hugging me into his side. We walk in a comfortable silence which is weird because the word silence always rings out as an awkward term but it works. The cold winds brushing against my face are sending tingles thorugh my skin and shivers down my spine and its then I realise how much his bruises on his face must be hurting him in this cold. I look up to his face but see no wincing over his beautiful features, he's looking straight ahead, sometimes turning his head to look in a shop window but never loosening his grip on me, I feel safe here. As we're crossing over to the other side of the road where the majority of the restaurants are situated in this town I feel Peeta tense slightly against me. I look up to him and then in the direction his face is turned to. There are a group of people from our school walking on the other side of the road chattering amongst themselves but I don't see any reason for him to be tensing until I see Peeta hang his head low as if trying to hide it. Which is exactly what he is doing. I start to lead him in the direction of one of the restaurants we are approaching but before we get inside I can hear the mutterings of some of the people in the group of people.

"Did you see his face?"  
"What did he do?"  
"Who did that to him?" Are some of the things that caught my attention. I kind of push Peeta into the restaurant in the hope he didn't hear anything but he doesn't raise his head so I assume he did hear. One of the waitors come over to where we are standing and asks us if we want him to direct us to an available table and I aggree as Peeta has gone very quiet. I take his hand and pull him with me as I follow the waitor to a table in the middle of the room. Peeta somewhat throws himself onto the chair on his side and hides his face in his hands that are placed upon the table. I sit next to him rather than opposite him. I pull his hands away from his face and lift his chin so he is looking directly at me.

"You're beautiful Peeta. Inside and out and there is nothing that is ever going to change that. You could have scars all over your face and I'll still love you." He sits up straight and looks deeply in my eyes, as if searching them.

"You love me?" Is all he answers. How can he not know the answer to that.

"I do Peeta. I've never felt like this about anyone and I think you're all I need to make me happy." I honestly tell him and his face lights up and beauty radiates from him even with the bruises on his face and his eyes show so much joy, even under the swelling. I can't help but smile foolishly aswell over his reaction. He leans over to me and we share the most passionate kiss we have had yet and my hands instinctively curl up into his hair and his hands hook around the small of my back pulling me as close as possible to him without pulling me off of my chair.

"I love you too Katniss, so much." He says against my lips as he takes a breath and then rejoins his mouth to mine. "Will you go to the school winter ball with me?" He asks. I pull away. That was pretty random.

"Why would you want to go to that?" I ask quizzically.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with the most beautiful, amazing person in existance and I want everyone to see just how beautiful you are. I want to give you every experience possibly available and this is one of them." He says as he plays with a strand of my hair, his eyes not leaving mine. I once again get lost in his shining saphire eyes and before I even realise it I answer him with a simple

"Ok."

"Ok?" He repeats. I simply nod as an answer and the joy re-emerges on his face and he brings his lips crashing back into mine again. Then a small cough seperates us and we look to see the waitor standing to attention waiting to take our orders. We randomely say the first things we can think of so it looks like we actually looked at what we wanted and as he leaves we fall into a fit of laughter. There is a tinkling of a bell from the front door just like the one we have at the butchery and we look over to two people walking in. Cato and Glimmer. Oh brilliant, our favourite person. As Cato is talking with a different waitor who is to be there's Glimmer is standing on her tip toes and looking round the restaurant for something and I couldn't possibly imagine what until she locks eyes at our table. She immediately gets Cato's attention and points over to where we are. How could she even know that we were here? Unless she was with that group of people that Peeta had spotted outside but I can't remember seeing her within them. I see Cato point over in this direction to his waitor and I suddenly get really worried. The waitor nods and then leads them over in this direction, Cato with a smug look on his face and Glimmer a twisted smile on hers. This isn't good. They are seated about three tables from us and in plain sight. Peeta pulls my face back to his direction and smiles encouragingly at me, we're just going to ignore the fact that they are here, but that may be harder for Peeta as they are sitting directly in his eye sight.

"I don't like the way he is looking at you." He states in a low voice. I turn around in my seat to him looking intently at me. Leaning back in his chair slightly, chewing on gum and ignoring whatever Glimmer is going on about. Glimmer then looks over aswell and waves girlishly over towards us which I know is directed for Peeta. Subconsciously I clench my hands into fists until I feel Peeta lay his hands on them and I look back at him.

"Do you want to go?" He asks me seriously, rubbing soothing circles on the backs of my hands, willing them to unclench, which they do.

"No. It just seems we can't catch a break." I sigh, I'm not one to cower away from anyone or anything and I definately will not cower away from this snake in the grass. I hear her giggling and have to take a deep breath in. Luckily the waitor brings our food out pretty quickly so I have something to distract me from saying the many horrible things running through my head to her. I focus my attention on watching Peeta eat his food. The way he perfectly cuts his food in perfect squares. The way I can see his jawline gracefully moves as he rhythmically chews his food and how his tongue pokes out on occasion to lick some sauce off of his lips and the way he keeps looking up at me, making sure I'm ok. After he finishes his meal he excuses himself to go to the bathroom and I'm left alone to try and ignore the two on my own. Within only two seconds I can here someone approaching this table from behind where I'm sitting, where they're table is. The smug figure of Cato slumps himself in Peeta's chair. His blonde hair gelled up in spikes, shirt with collar up to supposedly look cool, which it doesn't.

"You're looking hot today Everdeen." He cockily says.

"Yeah it's for my boyfriend, someone who means something to me." I reply coolly which he smirks at.

"That isn't putting me off. I'm one for the chase Everdeen and when I chase I always catch my prey." He looks at me intently again and I don't like it.

"It's not happening Cato. You're not man enough for me." I try to keep a calm face as I lean back more in my chair.

"He's no man. Didn't he get beaten up by Gale? That's not a man, that's a defenceless boy." He smirks and chuckles to himself.

"Gale didn't do that to him." Is the only response I can imagine.

"Are you sure about that Everdeen? Maybe your boyfriend isn't as perfect as you thought he is. See I wouldn't keep such important things from you. Think about it." He says as he get's up. "Is he alright to pay for you or do you need me to chip in?" He smirks and waves some money in his hand. I glare at him and he moves on back to his table as Peeta comes back in.

"Peeta who did that to your face?" I instantly ask him.

"I told you, someone on my team." He says with a confused look on his face. Gale is on his team.

"Why did it happen?" I continue.

"The guy didn't like me" He remains cool, That could be Gale too.

"Peeta, was it Gale?" I get to the point. I need to know if he is going to lie to me and if I can trust him and if I need to confront Gale.

"He was just trying to look out for you..." He starts to explain. I nod my head as I understand exactly what must have gone on in the locker room. Gale hit him over me and that is unacceptable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note; ****Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you, it's a shorter one but it means you will get more frequent updates :). I hope you are enjoying the story, something big is going to be happening soon so keep reading and reviewing! I'm thinking of starting another one and will let you know if I do. Please, please, please review! :)**

Katniss' POV

Trying to protect me? In what weird, twisted way is punching my boyfriend trying to protect me? Well, that's exactly what I plan to find out. After I had found out the truth from Peeta he had begged me not to do anything about it and that he understood why Gale did it to him but I think he knew that that wasn't going to stop me. So once we had finished our meals, we left the restaurant ignoring the two pairs of eyes following us from the table behind and Peeta walked me home. The walk was a silent one. Peeta did keep looking over to me hopefully but I kept my gaze directly infront of me and at the path ahead. I know I shouldn't be behaving like this with him as it wasn't his fault but the blinding anger with Gale is covering over any other thoughts and feelings, I can't help but feel pissed off. It wasn't until we reached my front door that he said anything. He took hold of my arm to hault me to a stop.

"Katniss, don't do anything you're going to regret. You and Gale have known each other for such a long time and it would be stupid to throw away that kind of friendship over this. I know you're going to be too angry to answer know but think about it. I want you to be as happy as possible and I know having Gale in your life will make you happy." He says in a serious but loving tone. He's right, I couldn't live without Gale being my friend, we've been through too much together but there is no way that he that means he can get away with treating my boyfriend like that. I stroke my hand down the un-hurt side of his face and look him directly in the eyes.

"No matter what happens, I will always be happy if I have you. I love you Peeta and that's why I can't just let this go by." I try to say in my softest voice and he lets out a heavy sigh at my words.

"I love you too Katniss." He states as he moves closer to me. I expected him to lean in for a kiss again but he doesn't. He pulls me in for an embrace, his hands resting loosely on my hips. I instinctively react by wrapping my arms around his neck and lean my forehead on his shoulder. This in ways is so much better than a kiss. This shows that lust isn't controlling this relationship, it floods warmth and love through me as he shelters me from the wind and as he pulls me slightly closer, it allows me to be as close as possible to him, feel the muscles underneath his top, feel the warmth radiating from his skin and feel his warm breath tickling me ear. After a short while he kisses the top of my head and releases me.

"I'll see you later Katniss." He calls out as I walk off to my door. I turn to him and wave him goodbye and he turns and walks off in the direction of his house. As soon as I step indoors I pull out my phone and dial Gale's number. It rings a couple of time before his deep voice rings in my ear.

"Katniss.." Is all he say's.

"Is that all you've got to say to me Gale?" I try and keep my voice calm for now to try and let him have a chance to explain.

"Ermmm... how are you?" He hesitates and I sense the nervousness in his voice, so he should be nervous.

"Oh yeah I'm fine but Peeta somehow got huge bruises on his face and a massive black eye, he says it's from playing rugby but I don't remember seeing him get hit there.." I try and see if he is going to give up now.

"Oh yeah, he got knocked pretty hard in a scrum.." He says a bit more quitely. That's it, I've had enough, I can hear the rage boiling inside of me, the imagery of my best friend punching my boyfriend playing in my mind.

"Oh fuck off Gale, I know it was you! How could you do that? I thought you cared about me and my happiness? We promised each other that we'd protect each other, it what world is punching my fucking boyfriend, protecting me?!" I yell down the phone, I don't know if Prim is home and hearing this but at the moment I don't care.

"Katniss. you need to understand.." He tries to start an explanation but I'm not going to let him worm his way out of this.

"Have you seen his face Gale? Everyone is pointing and looking and talking about it, what has he ever done to you? It's not his fault that I love him, it's mine so take it out on me and not him. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way about you that you do me but that is absolutely no excuse for what you did!" I can feel the anger draining out of me as I get everthing off of my chest.

"You love him?" Is all he replies. Then there is silence and I sigh at my stupidity at letting that out when he recently tried to declare that he loved me.

"Yes Gale, I love him. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use that against you.." I rub my forehead in the spot on the right side of my head, just under my hairline where I can feel a headache coming on. I don't want to lose Gale but he needs to understand that I'm with Peeta and that's not going to change over him.

"I understand, I'll leave you both alone." I can here the anger and pain in his voice and before I can try and console him or apologise, he hangs up the phone and the dead tone rings in my ear. I drop my hand with my phone in it from my face and throw it across the room. How is everything getting so fucked up? There was nothing wrong with my life a month ago, I could bare not having a mother and I didn't know the difference anyway so it had no effect on me, Gale was my friend, Glimmer wasn't being a bitch and I didn't have Cato sniffing around. I just need to focus on Prim. Prim and Peeta and hope that they get me through.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note; ****Hey guys, this is an in-between chapter so nothing too exciting but setting up for some good things :) I've started another fanfic, check it out it's called Futility and is much more personal :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)))**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Erggggh it's already Monday. Where did the weekend go? I try my best to rub the tiredness out of my eyes but to no avail. I clumsy reach over to my bedside table and feel around until I find the alarm clock and I slam my hand down on the top to stop the dreadful noise emitting from it. I practically roll out of bed and stumble downstairs. Prim is already sitting at the table eating her breakfast as usual.

"Morning." She pipes up brightly as she sees me walking over to the table.

"How are you so awake in the mornings?" I groan out taking a seat next to her. She doesn't answer but replies with one of her cute little laughs. I pour myself some cereal and clumsily pour some milk in as well, getting some on the table. I'll clean it up after.

"Katniss, you know we have a week off of school next week?" Prim asks me as I'm scooping some cereal into my mouth.

"Mmmhmmm" I reply in-between chewing.

"Well, I was wandering if I can go away for it." Her voice doesn't waver as she asks this and she stopped eating and is keeping eye contact with me. I put my spoon down and lean back in my chair so I can listen to her intently as I can feel an explanation coming up. She takes my body language as a sign to keep going.

"Well Rue and her family are going on a hiking trip for the week and they say if it's ok with you I can." She finishes with a smile. I sit there thinking about all the things that might go wrong if she went on this trip. She could get lost, she might get hurt and I won't be able to get to her and so on and so on. I look back up to her and see a smile so big, it may actually hurt me to see it fade if I said no.

"How would you keep in contact with me if you are hiking?" I quiz her.

"We will be hiking near towns so I can use a pay phone to call you everyday." She immediately answers. I can see she's looked into this.

"Rue's family have spare camping gear they said I can borrow and they said food wouldn't be a problem." She continues. She obviously really wants to go and I guess it may be a nice thing to have the house to myself for the week.

"You can go if you promise to call me every single day." I demand.

"Yes, yes I promise! Thank you Katniss!" She runs over to me, jumps on my lap and hugs me so hard it feels like my ribs are about to collapse into themselves. She then runs up stairs without another word, I guess she is going to ring Rue. I chuckle to myself at her reaction and at how happy she is.

* * *

After breakfast I made my way back upstairs to get ready for school my phone rang from my bed and I answered it happy to find it was Peeta.

"You need a lift to school beautiful?" He says without saying hi.

"You must have the wrong number, there is no beautiful here." I laugh down the phone.

"Oh now that is definitely not true!" He exclaims. "Haha, so how about it?" He repeats. I do love my boyfriend.

"That will be amazing. I miss you." I whine.

"Me too, I can't believe it's only been a day since I saw you, it feels like it's been a week. I'll be there in 20 minutes ok?"

"Ok, I better hurry up and get ready then, see you in a bit." I finish and hang up the phone. I hurry to my drawers and pull out a pair of jeans and a jumper and quickly slip them on. I then pick up a random pile of books and shove them in my bag. Crap, I forgot about Prim. I hurry out and to her room.

"Prim I'm getting a lift into school do you want to come or are you alright walking?" I call out through the door.

"Thanks but I'll walk, I'm meeting Rory half way." She calls back. Of course, how could I forget about Rory? They have this kind of thing going on, she doesn't like to call it a relationship but it basically is. I go back to my room and grab my stuff, then walk downstairs, open the front door and wait outside. It was long before I could here the low rumble of Peeta's truck coming down the road. He parks right outside the house, gets out and comes jogging up the path to me. He quickly reaches me and doesn't do what I expected to. He actually picks me up.

"Ahhh Peeta, put me down!" I try to shout but it doesn't really work when I'm giggling like a crazy school girl. I hear him laughing as he throws me over his shoulder and starts walking back towards the truck.

"Peeta!" I try again to get him to put me down but still no luck. He keeps heading to the truck and then finally leans down to put me back on the ground, pushing me up against the truck.

"Hi" He smiles before kissing me softly.

"Hey you." I smile back, still slightly surprised by his greeting. I kiss him again, needing to reconnect with him. "You're early" I whispered in-between short kisses. He pulled away and I opened my eyes.

"I just couldn't wait anymore." He says as he opens my door and signals for me to get in and I comply. He gently shuts the door after me and runs round and gets in his side, taking my hand before he even starts the car.

Peeta seems to be in an extremely cheesy mood today as he sprints round the car so he can open the door before I have time to open it myself. Even as I'm about to hop out, he backs into me, grabbing my legs under the knees so he is giving me a piggyback. This makes me giggle again. I must have giggled more today than I have my whole life put together. He doesn't put me down until we get to the front of the school and instantly takes hold of my hand, kissing me on the cheek. We walk through the doors and are met with eyes. Lots of eyes and whispers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note; ****REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks for the support you have given me already! This support is the only thing keeping me writing this fanfic so keep going if you want more!**

"Don't leave me, please.." Peeta looks me in the eyes and says with a pleading voice. I squeeze his hand tighter to tell him I'm not going anywhere. I notice him puff his chest out slightly and raises his head higher, not showing his fear. Guilt floods through me as the realisation hits me that this is all my fault. Gale would never have done this to Peeta if he wasn't with me. Instead of lifting myself up in pride like Peeta, I deflate like a balloon at the thought of him being hurt because of me. Peeta starts walking and leads me forward never losing his grip on my hand. People turn their heads to follow us as we walk past, all looking at Peeta's face and my heart sinks. Peeta doesn't deserve this. The nicest guy in the world doesn't deserve to be stared at as if he is an animal in a zoo. It's Monday so we have the same lessons for the most part of the day, first we have sports. Great, the very lesson that Gale and Peeta also share. Peeta escorts me to my locker and then to his so we can get our kits in silence. We then head out of the main building and over to the sports hall to get changed in the dressing rooms. When we reach the entrance that leads off to the separate changing rooms, Peeta releases my hand and kisses me tenderly on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a bit." He says with a smile but I can see the sadness lined in it. Without another word between us he turns around and walks through the door to the boys changing room and with a sigh I turn and walk through into the girls. I am the first one here seeing as though Peeta and I were so determined to get away from the sea of eyes and I'm grateful for it. I quietly get dressed into my shorts and vest top, neatly folding my other clothes and placing them in a pile into my bag. I'm so not in the mood for school right now, at least the girls are still doing athletics so I can run on my own in peace. Even before the other girls get in the changing rooms I leave and head out for the running track. There is a slight breeze in the air which sends a shiver up my spine on contact and goose bumps to rise on my skin. I'm the first person out here, not even any of the boys are here yet but it doesn't bother me. Before I even reach the track I start jogging, walking being too slow a pace for me. Jogging is one of the best stress relieves in the world, it gives you time to think about everything and anything and the steady pace calms you, the only thing that would make it better would be some music to run along to but headphones are strictly banned by the sport department. I run and run and run for who knows how long, blissfully unaware that I'm being joined by the rest of the class now who are walking in drabbles down the small bank. I only quickly glance at them before turning my attention back to the track in front of me. Nobody joins me on the track which isn't that big of a surprise considering we have people like the one and only Glimmer in our class. These girls wouldn't be able to run if their lives depended on it. Even though I'm alone, I still have a lot of attention. As I round around, I catch girls huddled together and looking at me probably making up stories about me and Peeta I suppose and I also notice Miss Paylor taking an odd interest in me as I run, which is the norm. I look over to the football pitch where the boys are now engaged in some sort of game. I see Peeta paired up with Finnick and he is smiling, which is nice to see but his bruises stand out in this cold air, making another pang of guilt shoot through me. I look upon the other boys and see Cato and Gale standing together. What the hell is Gale doing standing with him? Don't get me wrong, I'm still furious with Gale but I know him and he isn't the sort of guy to being hanging out with Cato. As I think this Cato turns his attention from Gale to over here and sees me looking over to where he is. He smirks and actually has the nerve to wave over to me. I rip my gaze away from him in disgust.

* * *

I ran for pretty much the whole double sport lesson and was so tired at the end, both physically and emotionally.

"You alright Everdeen?" The authoritative voice of Miss Paylor calls out as I'm heading away from the track and to the changing room. I turn round to find her walking behind me so I wait for her to reach level to me before I continue to walk.

"What do you mean?" I respond wandering why the she is speaking to me so informally.

"You seem off today. You're early." She half smiles which earns a smile in return from me, it's true, I'm never early.

"It's just one of them days Miss." I simply reply, I'm not planning to tell her what is going on in my personal life.

"One of them days…" She repeats thoughtfully as we continue to walk. "I get them a lot too. It's more like one of them weeks for me Miss Everdeen but you know what? I get through each and every one. No matter what it is on your mind, you'll get through it, either on your own or with the help and support of the people around you that care about you." I've said before that I liked Miss Paylor but we've never had this kind of personal discussion before but it's nice. It's maybe more motivational than if any of my friends had said it to me. There's nothing more to be said really so I just smile to her as my way of showing gratitude for her words.

"And maybe you should think about joining the cross country team, you're pretty good Everdeen." She calls over her shoulder as she walks ahead and I turn off to the outside door of the changing rooms. As I step inside silence falls upon the room that I know wasn't there two minutes ago. Fuck. I pull together all my courage and walk through the changing room to where my bag is. The eyes follow me just as they had followed Peeta and I this morning.

"She doesn't even care.." I hear a particular whisper and the reason that that's the one I heard was because it came out of Glimmer's mouth. That's enough. I turn around and face her.

"Got something to say?" I sweetly ask her although there is anger bubbling through me.

"There are not enough words to say about you." She sneers. Really? Out of all the people in the world, it's her that has the audacity to say that to me?

"Oh but please try." I challenge her, silently wishing for her to give me a reason to smack that ugly smirk off of her face.

"Well to be honest, none of us can understand the reason why someone so amazing like Peeta would want to be with such an ugly boyish girl like you. If that wasn't bad enough you get your other boyfriend to beat him up? You're a sick, poor pathetic person. There's no wonder you're so fucked up though with that crazy thing you call your mother." She spits out. How fucking dare she? I instantly stomp my way over to her, my hand automatically forming into a tight fist ready for the attack. I raise my arm to punch her in the fucking nose but something flashes past my face before I get the chance to. Before I know it Glimmer has fallen to the floor, clutching her face. That wasn't me was it? I look around to find any evidence of what had just happened and my eyes lock onto Johanna who is standing beside me clutching her fist which has little red dots on it. Glimmer's blood.

"You don't ever speak to her like that again you here? If you do, you're going to get a lot fucking worse than that I promise you!" She shouts down to Glimmer who is still on the floor. I look down to Glimmer and back up to Johanna realising it was Johanna's fist that had flew past my face before I had got the chance to hit Glimmer myself. Johanna looks at me back with a sort of serious smile and she nods at me which is her saying that she is there for me. We turn around at the same time, grab our bags and the leave the room. As we're walking to the exit of the sports hall a voice rings out behind us.

"Mason, Everdeen, office now." I turn around dreading who I'm about to see and I was right to. Mrs. Coin was standing with her hands on her hips and Glimmer standing behind her still clutching onto her face, both with pure evil in there eyes. This. Is. Not. Good. I sigh as we take a step towards our probable deaths.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note; ****It's shorter but it's an update! :) Hope you are enjoying, please review, means a lot to me. :))**

Mrs. Coin points to two chairs on the other side of her desk on which Johanna and I took a seat. Shit, what is she going to do? If it's not bad enough that she hates me as it is, Glimmer is her favourite student and Johanna just punched her. I can feel my heart rate increase as she takes her seat opposite her and leans back in her chair, an evil grin playing on her face.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to see you too." She says in a sickening sweet tone. I bet it is. Preying on anyone who don't like on any opportunity possible I think. "So girls, what makes you think you're getting away with punching poor Glimmer?" She continues in that tone and leans forward so she has her arms resting on her desk.

"That poor Glimmer!?" Johanna bursts out, thinking exactly the same thing as me.  
"Yes, that poor Glimmer. The one you violently lashed out to for no reason." She says shifting her gaze to Johanna, a smile on her face. Erggh I feel like I need to punch her as well.

"According to who?" I question her "Glimmer?" The fear I was feeling is slowly being replaced by the same anger that took over me in the changing rooms and with that, confidence.

"By many of the girls who witnessed the scene you made in the changing room." Her gaze moving on to me, her eyes trying to shoot fear into me.

"Of course they are going to say that, they're her dumb minions for Christ sake." Johanna took over.

"That's enough!" Coin finally yells, making both Johanna and I jump in our seats a little bit. "The headmaster will be here shortly to decide what to do with you both." Her smile returns at the end of this sentence, as she accomplishes some kind of victory over us.

It wasn't long before Mr. Abernathy had gotten here and was walking into the office. As soon as the door had opened Mrs. Coin had jumped out of her chair and did a kind of courtesy to him whilst Johanna and I had remained in our chairs, slumped in exasperation. He didn't sit down like the rest of us but stayed standing, leaning against the desk facing us, his back to Mrs. Coin.

"So, would you like to tell me what's been going on?" He asks in a steady but unnerving voice.

"Well, the main of it is that these two violently…" Mrs. Coin begins to rant before he interrupts her.

"Just a second Mrs. Coin. Let's see what these two have to say first." He says, never shifting his gaze away from the both of us.

"Well basically Glimmer was being very provocative and saying things to Katniss and calling her disgusting things and then she brought up and insulted her mother so I decked her." Johanna quickly rambles on before I can explain.

"Decked her..?" Mr. Abernathy repeats in confusion.

"Punched her." Johanna simply states with a shrug. If it wasn't in this situation I wouldn't have been able to help myself from laughing at the comic-ness of her. Behind Mr. Abernathy I can see Mrs. Coin pursing her lip slightly in what looks like frustration.

"Get Glimmer in here please." Mr. Abernathy nearly demands Mrs. Coin, who hurriedly gets out of her chair to go find Glimmer in her current lesson. Mr. Abernathy continues though. "Why did you punch her and not just leave and ignore her remarks?" He specifically asks Johanna. It doesn't feel like I'm having much of a say in this whole thing.

"Because she deserved it, it's not the first time she's tried to get one over on some of us and I'm getting tired of it." She says in a calm voice. I can't help but admire her courage and appreciate her friendship right now. We don't talk as much as I talk to some of the other group but she is definitely proving what a friend she is to me. Right then the door opened once more and in came Glimmer with Coin. She had a slightly bruised nose and it took all it could in me not to burst into laughter right then and there. I had to pretend to lean on my arm to stifle the sniggers coming out of my mouth, I look over to Johanna and see her openly laughing silently, making it even harder for me not to laugh. Glimmer goes and sits down on Coin's side of the desk.

"So why did Johanna punch you?" Mr. Abernathy gets straight to the point.

"How am I supposed to know? They're both crazy!" She exclaims in her best convincing voice.

"Right… So there is no reason you can think of that either of them would want to do this to you?" He questions.

"Not that I can think of.. I've always tried to be nice to them both." She says innocently.

"Bullshit." Johanna mutters but Abernathy hears it and gives her a quick glance to show it. This is ridiculous, how can you actually believe this crap she is coming up with? Even in the tone of voice you can see she is blatantly lying..

"Alright girl, you can go back to you're lesson now." Abernathy tells Glimmer and she gets up and walks out the door, shooting a dirty look to us as she walks past. Mrs. Coin also gets up to take her back in case she faints or something, wouldn't want her favourite student to fall and hit her precious little head now would we?

"Right girls, I can see what's happened here. Classic little bitch fight right?" I can't believe he just used the term bitch fight. I'm deciding I might actually like this head teacher. "You're off the hook girls, just don't do it again alright?" He says with a half sigh. We both get up, nod to him and leave.

"What a ledge!" Johanna exclaims as soon as we leave the office and we both cant help to crack up in laughter then.

"Thanks for that Jo." I say to her. We'll be hanging out a lot more now I think.

"It's alright, I wanted a reason to give her a good decking anyways." She laughs. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees we didn't get punished at all. That Abernathy is alright."

"Who, Coin or Glimmer?" I laugh.

"Both!" We laugh again as we walk back to our lockers.

* * *

The whole Glimmer commotion thing took up my double cookery lesson so it was already lunch time. People are slowly filing out of classrooms so I head to the cafeteria to find a table to sit at as it's far too cold to go outside. I place my bag on top of the table and sit with my back leaning against the wall behind me, taking a deep breath in and closing my eyes trying to relax a bit. I hear someone approaching before they actually sit down and shake the table slightly because of the weight.

"So, I heard you and Jo took out Glimmer, jealous were we?" Really? This is going to happen as well today? I open one of my eyes slightly to clarify what I know is true and find Cato sitting quite close to me, watching me with a creepy intensity.

"Nothing to be jealous of. You guys are a match made in heaven." I say closing my eyes again. He is not going to win one over me. I take deep breathes to keep myself calm, no more punching people.

"You are so wrong there Everdeen. She doesn't have any fire like you, you'd keep me warm under the covers, she wouldn't." He tries to say seductively. That is just disgusting.

"You're such a jerk. That's probably the reason why you only get blonde bimbos like Glimmer you know." I say matter-of-factly. Does he not get that this is never going to happen? Never.

"Harsh Everdeen, I like it." I can hear the grin in his voice and it repulses me without even having to look at it.

"Dude back off." Another voice interjects. I open my eyes to find an angry looking Peeta hovering over Cato. His jaw was clenched and so much more defined than usual. His eyes looked like they had turned slightly darker and they were staring Cato down. I can't help but think he is so hot when he is angry.

"Scared of a little competition?" Cato remains where he is and laughs as he says this. What competition? How could he even think that? I got up from my seat and rounded the table to Peeta. As I reached him he still hadn't taken his eyes off of Cato so I turned his head round gently myself and pulled him down to my face, bringing his lips crashing into mine. I see a quick look of confusion grace his face but is quickly replaced with one of pleasure as his eyes flutter close, me also allowing mine to snap shut in pleasure. Our lips move in perfect sync with each other and I can't get enough. I inhale the smell of cinnamon on him from the bakery and it adds to the whole sensation. We reluctantly break apart, running out of breathe, placing our foreheads together.

"Baby, you just broke my heart." Cato says as he gets up. "Enjoy it whilst you can Mellark." He smirks and turns around and leaves finally.

"Is that the kind of thing you're into baby?" He asks with a huge emphasise on the 'baby' and a wide grin on his face

"No, I'm into you." I smile back to him. The grin disappears as he brings his lips to mine once more for a single lingering kiss which I revel in.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note; ****It's a short chapter but it's a quick update :) Read and Review :D**

It's already six o'clock and I'm only just getting ready to leave school as I had to finish a load of work for tomorrow and I know there would have been no way I would have finished it all if I went home, too many distractions. I shut off the computer I was using and gather my papers around from the desk and carefully put them into my bag. Peeta had offered to wait around with me and then take me home as he didn't want me to walk home in the dark but I managed to persuade him to leave as again I couldn't have any distractions if I was going to finish this work. Once my computer has turned off I swing my bag onto my shoulder and leave the computer room. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to find a text from Peeta.

_Call me when you get home please, I love you x _I smile to myself at his cuteness and start typing a reply. As I turn to head to the school entrance somebody catches my eye. Someone across the corridor has paused and is kind of just standing there, facing me. It's Cato. Great. What the hell is he doing here? Even from here I can see the huge smirk appearing on his face as he comes striding over in my direction.

"Hey baby! I missed you." He calls out. Ergh why does he have to be such a pig? I keep walking, ignoring him as I step outside the school, the cold wind hitting me and almost immediately start numbing my hands.

"Don't be like that, I'm just messing." He calls as I can hear him running up from behind me. I internally groan but I keep walking on as I can hear him getting ever closer until he is at my side. Ignore him. Don't rise to it. Ignore him.

"Oh come on Katniss!" He walks beside me, closer than I would like, laughter lining his voice.

"Cato, seriously you're gonna need to cut it out now before you make me slap you." I say, keeping my gaze ahead and not looking at him.

"Slap me where though?" I can hear the sarcasm and attempt at seductiveness in his voice and I nearly physically gag.

"You're such a pig." I spit out in disgust. Why does it have to be me that gets the disgustingly rude stalker.

"Well I wouldn't have gotten your attention if I wasn't now would I?" He actually laughs at me.

"That must have really backfired then as I really don't like you so why don't you just leave me alone?" We've gotten a way down the street now and it's getting darker and darker as we move away from the lights of the school. He laughs in a really twisted way which I must admit unnerves me quite a bit.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." He pulls me to a stop by gripping my wrist, tightly. I try and wriggle my wrist free but his grip is too tight it only hurts more.

"Cato, let go of me." I say with as much authority in my voice as I can muster through the small waves of panic taking over my body.

"Why?" He says and takes a couple more steps towards me. I can feel his breath hitting my face he's so close. My free hand tightens into a fist. I gather all my strength and punch him across the face. A searing pain shoots through my hand but I ignore it as Cato releases his grip on my wrist as he instinctively clutches his face and I take my opportunity and run. Running is so much harder with this heavy bag weighing me down. I can hardly see anything in the darkness and the cold is sending shivers through my body. My heart is beating faster than it ever has before and I'm finding it hard to control my breath as I search the surroundings for a hiding place or a quick exit away from Cato. I'm a good runner but without much time gone past I can hear Cato's feet hitting the floor quickly as he takes of in a run, presumably towards me. Shit! Where am I going to go? Where am I going to go? I'm not a little weakling but Cato could easily over power me if he wanted to. I run down a path to the left and actually run into someone in my panicked state. I feel my head hit the concrete pavement and then nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note; ****Hey guys! I was going to make you wait until I had some more reviews for this chapter but I really want to let you see it now :) I hope you enjoy it! If you want the next chapter faster**** make sure you get those reviews in!**

Peeta's POV

_Call me when you get home please, I love you x _I send to Katniss with a sigh, I wish she let me stay with her, I don't like to leave her on her own especially when it's dark and she needs to get home but Katniss being the most stubborn person I have ever met, she got her way and I came home. I've tried to pass the time by doing homework but I can't keep focused and I know it's because she isn't home safe yet, not even painting keeps me occupied for more than five minutes. The only reason I haven't called her yet is because I know how much work she has to do and she would probably kill me if she didn't get it all done to be honest. I clutch my phone in my hand, anticipating hearing from her. No, I need to stop being so worried, it's Katniss, she can take care of herself. I somewhat reluctantly put my phone on the bed next to me and get up to find some new way to distract myself so I leave my room and make my way downstairs.

"Dad, what's for dinner?" I call out as I'm climbing down the stairs. No answer. I hop down the last few stairs in search for him. As I'm drawing closer to the kitchen I can hear the muffled voices of my mum and dad. I think nothing of and am about to push open the door when I hear mum say 'that girl.' I immediately freeze, my hand on the door and listen intently.

"She's not good for him, since he's got back from school all he's been doing is staring at that phone waiting for her. I can't say it's entirely his fault of course. It's that piece of dirt that's doing it to him. He hasn't even finished his chores!" I hear my mum say. I have to clench my jaw to stop myself from barging in and saying something at that moment.

"That's not fair, that girl hasn't done anything wrong to you and you know it. You're just bringing Carolyn into it." He answers without hesitation. I know my dad has never fully agreed with my mum and her…views but I don't think I've ever known him to stand up to her.

"How dare you! That whole family is filth and a virus to this family, as you know." Her voice has risen significantly and I'm not surprised if our neighbours can hear her but she doesn't seem to care at all which is weird seeing as though she is one of them people who is so conscious of what the community think of her.

"Stop it, you can't take the past out on everyone. Carolyn didn't even do anything to you let alone Katniss so stop being so cold and accept that our son is happy for once in his life and that's the end of it." And with that silence takes over. Dad just stood up for my girlfriend to mum. I feel a huge smile form on my face at the thought until I hear footsteps from within the kitchen and I panic at the thought of being caught eavesdropping. I turn back around and sprint up the stairs just in time as when I hit the top of the stairs, out of sight of the floor below I hear the kitchen door open and someone walk out. I silently creep down the hall to get back to my bedroom. I get through the door and click it shut behind me. I turn back to face my bed and my eyes land on my phone that is lighting up. I stride over and pick it up. Six missed calls from a number I don't recognise. I read and re-read the number trying to find some slight recognition of who's it is but no one comes to mind. It must have been something important for them to try and call me six times so I hit the redial button and hold the phone to my ear. The phone rings and rings and rings but nobody picks up so I'm just about to hang up when a rushed voice.

"Peeta, Peeta, thank god you called." A familiar low voice rings out. It's Gale.

"What do you want Gale?" I say, rubbing an oncoming headache from my forehead.

"Peeta, it's Katniss. Something's happened." His speech has slowed down. My mind floods with possible things that might have happened to her and I feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"What is it Gale? Tell me. What's happened?" I demand. His voice catches and he still doesn't say anything.

"Gale!" I shout. My door opens and my dad looks into the room at me but I cant spare him a look.

"She's in hospital. I'm not sure what happened but she was found laying on the pavement a little way from school and she's hit her head bad, she was bleeding and everything." My heart drops and I cant muster any words to say. I can feel tears forming in my eyes but I try to push them back. My dad steps in a bit closer, concern on his face. I take a deep breath pushing the emotions temporarily down so I can concentrate on getting to her.

"I'm coming." I simply say and hung up.

"Peeta?" My dad asks tentatively. I rush around my room grabbing my jacket and car keys, my heart hammering ever faster in my chest.

"Peeta?" My dad repeats. I quickly face him.

"I need to go. Katniss is in the hospital." A tear falls from my eyes as I say it and I need to take a second to calm down. My dad shuffles over and puts his hands on my shoulders in a supposedly reassuring fashion which doesn't really change anything and only makes me want to release all the emotion I'm trying to subside.

"Oh Peeta.." He pulls me into a hug and I grasp onto him for support as I feel my knees weakening beneath me. "She'll be ok Peet, she's one of the toughest people I've ever met. I'll come up later ok?" He slightly whispers as he squeezes me and then releases me. As soon as he releases me I take off out the room at a sprint and race down the stairs and out of the door to my truck needing to see her. I fumble with my keys, unable to keep them still.

"Fuck sake." I curse myself and finally manage to slot the key into the keyhole. I throw myself into the truck and slam the door behind me. Breathe, breathe, breathe. I take a shaky hand and ruffle my hair. I hope she's ok. I knew I shouldn't have left her on her own. I'm the worst boyfriend in the world, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even want to see me but the thought breaks my heart.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note; ****Hey guys heres another chapter for you! Sorry if it isnt what you were expecting but im trying not to rush things so the story will last longer for you guys, its short but an in-betweener chapter :))) keep the reviews coming if you want more! you know how it works ;) The holidays are here so expect more frequent updates but if i dont update beforehand, i hope you all have a great christmas!**

Peeta's POV

Speeding down the roads my fear increases, I need to get to Katniss. I finally turn into the hospital car park and sloppily park into a random space. Grabbing the car keys from the ignition and getting my jacket from the passenger seat I swing the door open and hop out to practically sprint to the entrance of the hospital. I look around in every direction to find someone to help me and spy a reception desk which I run over to.

"Hi.. I need to find Katniss Everdeen please." I hastily say whilst subconsciously tapping on the desk in front of me. She just looks up at me with a blank face like she doesn't give a crap. Why work here if you don't give a crap about the people here.

"Katniss Everdeen! Where is she?" I shout, my patience growing thin.

"Calm down sir or I will need to call security." She says in a dull tone and types something into the computer at the same time. What is this woman's problem?

"I'm sorry, I just need to see her.. Please." I can feel tears welling in my eyes as I practically have to beg this stranger to see my girl friend. I try shifting my weight from foot to foot to stop myself from actually crying.

"Down the hall and to the right, room 214." She's still typing on her computer which is so aggravating. As soon as the last syllable leaves her mouth I take off down the hall, looking at each door for the numbers. 210, 211, 212, 213, 214. I peek through the glass window in the door and see the bottom half of a figure lying in a hospital bed. With my breathe catching I twist the door knob and open the door, nearly stumbling in. She's lying with the white bed sheets pulled up to her rib cage and her arms at either side of her. My eyes travel up to her face and that's when the first tear slips out. There is a long stitched cut coming out of his hair line and down the right side of her face, still looking fresh and bright red. There's also bruising around the scar and edging near her eye. There's no expression on her face just as if she was masking her pain like she would on a day to day basis, her face pale from loss of blood and she is hooked up to machines by wires protruding from her arm. I slowly walk forward as I take her in, a steady stream of tears now coming from my eyes.

"Katniss…" I fall into the seat beside her bed and drop my head in my hands. I can't believe this has happened to her, someone who always looks out for everyone else and puts her loved ones before herself and someone must have did this to her. I gently take her hand and clasp it in between mine, its freezing. I rub her hand in circles, trying to get some warmth back into it, at this point my eyes are getting saw from the amount of tears leaving them.

"They think she was running.." I literally jump out of my seat at the sound of the voice but still clasping onto Katniss' lifeless hand. I didn't even hear anybody come in. There isn't any emotion left in me except sadness so I can't even remain angry at Gale.

"The force of the blow was too great for her to be walking, she would never have cut her head like that if she was.." He stands close to the door with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his gaze not at me but at Katniss.

"Wh..who?" I mutter out though my now hoarse voice.

"They don't know, they didn't find anyone around except the guy she ran into." His voice is calm as he remains standing where he is. I sigh and look back to Katniss.

"I should have been there. " Even admitting it, my heart sinks.

"I think we both know that if Katniss wants to be alone, nobody's going to stop her." He says seeming like he is trying to comfort me.

"That's no excuse. I should have made her stay with someone, even if it wasn't me." I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it, hoping for it to stir something in her and will her to wake up.

"She loves you. That's not going to change." My eyes snap back to Gale who has finally shifted his gaze but to the floor. Did he actually just say that or did I imagine that? And then unexpectedly he laughs.

"Haha, who would have thought we would be having a one to one?" He shifts his weight uncomfortably as he says it. I keep watching him for signs of sarcasm, mockery, anything that breaks this soft talk which doesn't normally come from Gale.

"I only want to make her happy." He continues. "I guess I didn't realise that that meant you… I'll be back later." He quickly turns and leaves the room, slamming the door slightly behind him. Today's been such a rough, long day. I sit back in the seat once more, kissing her on her forehead, gently avoiding her injuries.

"Katniss baby, please, please wake up. I need you. I can't see you like this." I give up and drop my head down on the mattress of her bed, beside her arm and let the tears run out before I feel a movement on the bed and look up to see Katniss stirring and machine sirens start to go off in long, loud rings.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note; ****I'm going to talk to you at the bottom of the page today as what I want to say might ruin this chapter for you. **

"Sir you have to leave right now." A woman dressed in blue scrubs addresses me as I remain standing next to Katniss's bed holding her hand. As soon as those machines went off a few nurses came running in the room and started fiddling with the wires coming from Katniss and putting some kind of oxygen mask around her head.

"I'm not leaving her, not again." I say stubbornly, I can't let anything else happen to my girlfriend. I squeeze her hand a bit tighter but think better of it and release it again.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice if you care at all about this girl." She grabs a hold of my other arm and pulls me toward the door, giving me a slight push out of it and then slams the door in my face as I try and turn back around to see Katniss, she even pulls the blind down on the other side of the window so I cannot see anything. What the hell is going on? What is wrong with Katniss? Fear grips my heart once more and it feels like ice taking over my body. I take a seat as close to the door as possible and ruffle my hair, trying to make all the horrible images of what might be happening or what might happen to Katniss but they don't go away so I get up from my chair and start walking up and down the corridor trying to get my head straight. Five minutes go past, then ten and so on until my dad turns up.

"Son, how is she?" He asks before he actually reaches me, concern plastered on his face. If that's what he looks like I wonder what the hell I must look like right now, but I don't actually care about that.

"I don't know dad, they wont let me see her.. The machines… they went off… th..there's something wrong." I brake down there and then, tears erupting from my eyes as I drop to the floor on my knees, not being able to bear my own weight. No noise comes from my mouth though and I just hide my face as it is pressed against the sterile white hospital walls. Through my teary vision I see my dad rush to my side and crouch down next to me.

"She's going to be alright, she's in the best care possible. You'll see her soon enough." He kind of whispers to me as he pulls my head to rest against his shoulder. My dad has always been a caring father, would always give my cut a 'magic kiss' to make it better when I was young, help me with my school projects and always someone to talk to.

"You need to get some rest Peet, so you can be wide awake when she is." He continues when I run out of tears.

"No. I'm not leaving her until she wakes up, not until I know she is safe. If anything happened to her and I was sleeping I couldn't.. I wouldn't .. forgive my self." My heart feels like it's actually breaking inside of my chest through the icy layer of fear thinking about that possible future. I feel my dad nod his head beside me, always understanding.

"She was being chased dad. Someone was trying to get her when it happened. If I ever find out who it was.." Fear is turning into hatred as I think of the son of the bitch that caused this to happen.

"Don't turn into something you're not Peeta. You're a kind, caring and understanding person. Don't let somebody else's stupidity turn you into someone else. You just need to focus on Katniss right now and what she needs not your own revenge. Come on lets go sit on the chairs, this floor isn't the most comfortable." He offers me his hand to pull me up and we walk back to the chairs and sit in silence, me tapping my foot and ruffling up my hair to try and keep the nerves at bay and my dad keep glancing at me every time I do as if I was a ticking bomb. It's at least forty minutes before the door clicks open and one of the nurses pokes their head round the door

"You can come in now sir." She says and her head disappears again but she leaves the door open. I look at my dad briefly seeing if he is coming in as well but he simply shakes his head, knowing what I was going to ask so I slowly get myself up from the hard chair, now feeling stiffness in my body and walk towards the parted door, my breaths long and slow.

**Author's Note; ****So guys, sorry it's a short chapter but I literally cannot write any more without the help of my faithful readers! I want you guys to choose what Katniss's fate is. Memory loss? Severe injuries? Or just back to normal? You're actually going to have to review if you want this to go further! :P Let me know what you think and I'll pick the most common or best idea i receive! Let the creativity flow! :))**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note; ****Ho Ho Ho! Santa's got you another chapter just in time for christmas! Do you know what I would like for christmas? Some lovely reviews! :) Make my xmas dream come true! haha, enjoy!**

When I walk into the room I cant see Katniss at first because of the swarm of nurses surrounding her but when I click the door shut the nurses kind of part to either side of her bed and look in my direction and in-between is an awake Katniss. Even with her bruises and cut on her head, with her grey eyes revealed to the world once more she is breathtaking. Her eyes lock on to mine and they water slightly and her mouth turns into a beautiful smile.

"Peeta" She whispers with a kind of desperation in her voice which nearly makes me break right there and then.

"Katniss." I reply in what I'm guessing is the same tone as hers and I quickly walk over to her side and crouch down so I am level with her. I push some of hair behind hair ear to see more of her beautiful face and I take in every inch possible never wanting to see the horribly, place complexion of her face when she was unconscious again.

"I thought…" I can't help the tear that rolls down my cheek from coming out, I swear I must look like a right wimp with the amount I've been crying in the last day. Before I can manage to say anything else she silences me by pulling my face to hers and delicately pushing her lips on mine. Despite the slight dryness of her lips I try to make the kiss last as long as possible, to make her feel better, to convince myself she here and ok but most of all just so I can revel in the feel of her soft lips against mine, the sensation I thought I may have never felt again but I'm the one to pull away, concerned for her. I didn't want to cause any more pain to her which I fear may happen if I kept kissing her.

"Who did this to you?" I need to find out who it was so I can kick there ass and put them here, where they deserve to be, not Katniss. I keep my eyes focused on her looking for any indication that she knows who it was or if she was trying to cover it up but I see nothing but fear, which is the worst thing that I could have seen swimming in her eyes. She takes a shaky breath and I grasp her hand trying to comfort her by rubbing small circles on the back of her hand like I know she likes.

"I.. I can't remember who it was. I've been trying to remember what happened but the last thing I remember is doing my work in the computer room but that's it. It just feels like I fell asleep there and woke up with a really bad headache." She says this and touches her forehead at the same time at the spot on the right hand side where I know she gets migraines.

"Can you get her something for her migraine please?" I ask one of the nurses that are still standing around observing the conversation between Katniss and I. One with a long blonde pony tail nods her head and turns to leave the room. Just before the door closes after her it swings back open as a different blonde haired woman strides into the room with my dad following in her step.

"Carolyn give them some time.." My dad is trying to reason with the woman and my mind automatically makes the connection of the name Carolyn from the conversation I overheard between my dad and mum the other night to be Katniss's mum. As my mind makes this connection I try and move away from Katniss to give her mother some room but Katniss only grips my hand that it tighter, keeping me beside her and still tracing soothing circles on her hand.

"Katniss! Are you ok? What happened?" She says in a rushed voice, approaching the end of her bed. I feel Katniss take another deep breath against me and I look over to her to make sure she's ok, she looks tired.

"I'm ok mum. I cant really tell you what happened as I don't know myself but I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk so loud as my head is killing me. No offence" She added at the end but it didn't look like it bothered her mum but she's a nurse at a different hospital I think so I guess she understands anyway. Not getting the information she wanted from Katniss, she directs her attention to one of the nurses, walks over to her and starts talking to her in hushed voices so I cant hear what is being said.

"You look almost as good as new." My dad offers in the new silence which makes Katniss laugh. I turn my head to watch her and it warms my heart, melting away the fear that had caged it only a while before. She turns to me as well and we smile at each other, no words needing to be said until her mum walks back over to the bed.

"You're coming to stay with me for your week off when you get discharged from here so I can look after you rather than being on your own at home seeing as though Prim will be away with her friends as well." She says with authority in her voice but also with a sense of caution.

"I wouldn't be on my own mum, I'd have Peeta." Katniss objects and squeezes my hand again, I'm not sure if its for my sake of just to reinforce her point but I don't really care and a smile at her gesture never the less.

"I'm sure you would but he wouldn't be able to take care of you like I would, I'm medically trained to deal with people with injuries the same as yours." She begins to explain but Katniss cuts her of with a rising anger in her voice.

"Oh so you'd have to 'deal' with me?" Her eyes narrow as she watches her mother and I know the feelings she seemed to have put behind her about her mum are rising back to the surface about her abandonment.

"You know that's not what I meant Katniss." All authority has left her voice and her shoulders deflate slightly obviously also realising her bad choice in words.

"And with no offence but I'm not leaving her side, not again. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to her again." I interject, no matter what happens I'm going to stay with Katniss even if that means going to her mums for the school break. As I stare at Mrs Everdeen I see Katniss face me from the corner of my eye and smile but wanting to show her mum my determination I don't turn to face her but keep my eyes on her mum.

"She needs to be in professional care and unless she would rather stay in this hospital until she fully heals, she is coming with me." Watching this unfold I realise how similar she and Katniss are, they're both stubborn. The thought makes me want to laugh but I restrain myself knowing how inappropriate it would be to laugh in this situation.

"Then I'm coming too." I don't hesitate to say but then realise I'd need by parents permission so I glance over Mrs. Everdeen's shoulder at my dad who simply nods his head in acceptance.

"That's not your decision." Mrs. Everdeen protests in a slightly harsh way but I ignore it.

"If I come with you, Peeta is coming too." Katniss pipes up and that's when I turn my focus to her to see she is still looking at me when she said it.

"So be it." I hear Mrs. Everdeen say before Katniss is leaning over to me again and pushing her warm lips to mine once more. A whole week with Katniss and no school. Freedom. This is probably going to be the best week of my life.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note; ****ding ding ding! Heres another chaaaapter! How are you liking it so far? It's a nice long one so why not give me nice long reviews? Or lots of little ones, I dont mind, either one :) Review and let me know if you want more!**

Peeta's P.O.V

It's the last day of school today and Katniss is still in the hospital, they're letting her out this weekend to make sure her head has healed as best as possible before we go to her mums. I've been there with her in her room every day for as long as possible with her family and even Gale coming in and out to see how she is doing but I never left, I lay next to her in her hospital bed, stroking her and talking to her about how everyone at school is and to comfort her until I was kicked out by the nurses when visitor hours were over. I can't tell if there are any problems psychologically seeing as though she hasn't been out of that single room yet but her psychical injuries are healing well, the bruising going down and the cut coming from her hairline is healing. Naturally everyone in school has heard about what happened but obviously not the details seeing as though Katniss herself doesn't even know so rumours have been spread to fill the gaps. One rumour is that I did it to her but that one die down really quickly when I exploded at some poor guy who told me about it and nobody dared talk about it again. The second was that Glimmer and Katniss had a bitch fight in which Glimmer won which anyone should be able to tell is utter bullshit comparing the two but Glimmer seems to be promoting that particular one. The last was that it was Cato. I knew he had some weird crush on her or something but I didn't believe that even someone like him could do that to her so I personally assumed it was someone outside of school. I mean, who could do that to her and then have to see her every day at school after and most likely get caught unless they just didn't come to school..? Not coming to school.. I haven't actually seen Cato in a while, we don't have any classes together but I do see him walking round the school with his group of jerks sometimes. With this information settling in my head I get up from the lunch table I'm currently sitting at with my friends and get up to find one of Cato's group. They normally occupy the comfier seats by the stairs so I head over there to find Marvel sitting there with Glimmer and her other annoying friend Clove.

"Hey Peety! Finally decided to come looking for me now your other toy is broken?" Glimmer nearly literally spits out at me. I feel my face actually crinkle slightly at her remark. It's gotten to a point where this girl actually disgusts me.

"Broken? Katniss is unbreakable. Especially from pathetic people who try to intentionally hurt people, even if that were remotely possible, I'd rather a broken phone than a slutty Barbie doll any day." I say which shuts her up and whispers something into Clove's ear which I can't be bothered to dwell on so I turn to Marvel who was just looking at the display in front of him with mild interest.

"Where's Cato been?" I get straight to point.

"What does it matter to you?" He says with a kind of snorting sound like he's gotten one over me.

"Coach wants to know why he didn't turn up to his one to one with him." I easily lie, making Marvel's face turn more concerned but not by much.

"His mum has taken him on holiday early or something." He says with a shrug of his shoulders which I don't fully believe but I keep the scenario going.

"Oh right, when was that? So I can tell coach." I prod.

"Ermm, when was it? Like three days ago?" He asks with looks to the girls sitting next to him for confirmation, who both nod and look back at me. That was the night Katniss was found.

"Great, thanks." I mutter and turn on my heels and leave again. Now I'm pretty sure the third rumour is true. Cato did this to my girlfriend and I'm going to kill him.

* * *

It's finally the end of the day and as the last bell goes off I literally jump out of my seat and make a beeline for the door to get out. For the last two lessons I've been letting the thoughts of what Cato was trying to do to Katniss simmer in my head from not being able to stop them and now it is time to get her justice. Without saying goodbyes to everyone I practically sprint to my truck outside the school and jump inside. Luckily everyone knows where Cato lives due to the sheer amount of parties that have been thrown there so I didn't have to ask anyone and reveal any intentions I have. It takes me about five minutes to get there, the journey consisting of me pushing as hard as possible on the gas and drumming my thumbs on the steering wheel in anxiety and anger. I hastily brake outside of his large house, climb out and run up the front path. I ring both the doorbell and knock really roughly on the door to make sure anyone inside the house will actually hear me and so it cannot be ignored. I wait outside for a while before I knock again but there still isn't any answer. Another five minutes go past so I walk over to the side of the house to peer inside the garage to look for signs of a car and therefore life in the house but I can't see clearly into it as the windows are slightly blacked out. I'm on my way back around to the front when I hear another car come to a speedy halt outside and my heart quickens at the thought that its Cato but I'm disappointed. It's Gale that's coming out of what must be his car.

"I saw your truck going the opposite direction from the hospital and knew you must have found something out not to go straight to Katniss's side." He says striding up the path. "He's not here, he's hiding." No shit I think. "But I know where he is. He's staying at his Uncle's till it dies away, at least that's what he hopes." Gale says in a rushed voice.

"For fuck sake!" I shout as I kick a stone from the path in aggravation.

"I know where it is. His uncle orders from the butchers I work at and I delivered there once. Follow me in your truck, I'll take you there." Gale abruptly says and marches back to his car and I follow in haste to my truck, get in and wait for Gale to pull out. The route we drive is one I don't recognise, it leads us into a really, really rich part of the town that I've never been in so I keep my eyes focused on the back of Gale's car so I don't lose him and pray he knows where the hell he is going. Right before we park in front of what I'm presuming is Cato's Uncle's house my phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to read a message from Katniss.

_Where are you? I miss you. _And I look at the time to see I would normally have been at her side half an hour ago. I quickly type back.

_Gotta take care of some things quickly but will be there as soon as possible. I love and miss you so much already xx _Katniss doesn't need to worry about this right now so I hide the truth from her, she just needs to heal and I'll tell her about it later. Gale and I get out of the car and make our way up to the big polished oak doors and ring the bell. I give a quick glance at Gale and he nods back at me when the door opens to Cato himself who quickly tries to shut the door once more but Gale stops it with his foot which must have fricking hurt but he doesn't even flinch.

"Why are you hiding Cato?" I ask, taking control of the situation from Gale's silence and I know he's letting me do this for Katniss even know I know he must be feeling exactly the same as me. Cato looks from me to Gale and then he visibly inflates himself to try and exert dominance over the situation but it doesn't affect me in the slightest, nothing's going to stop me.

"I'm sick so taking time off school." He says shrugging his shoulders, looking confident in his answer.

"What, with amnesia like Katniss has?! Bullshit!" I spit in disgust. Cato flinches at Katniss's name and that's all the evidence I need or the decision I'm about to make. Within seconds I've re-positioned my footing and clenched my fists. Gale takes the hint of my positioning and uses his foot to push the door fully open, leaving Cato completely unprotected by it and I make my move. I lunge my right arm forward to crash it against the side of his face, just below his left eye with a satisfying impact noise. Cato barely moves from the hit but he does reach up and clasps his face where I struck him and before I knew it I was being knocked off of my feet an to the ground behind me. Cato had flung himself forward and rugby tackled me in the stomach, knocking the wind from me. A couple of seconds of confusion where all I had before what felt like a brick smashed into my shoulder, my stomach and what I saw to be a hand lifted again, aiming at my face before the crushing weight on top of me was removed. Coughing an gripping my stomach to regain my breath I slowly got up with pain pulsing all over my body and to the left of me I see Gale pinning Cato to the floor and punching him as he had done to me. I see the anger in Gale and it scares me as he carries on punching and punching Cato to the extent that Cato is starting to stop trying to defend himself. At that sight something inside me clicks. Katniss wouldn't want this.

"Gale! That's enough!" I yell moving forward to him but he doesn't respond so I lunge forward and stop his fist from contacting Cato's again. "Enough." I whisper as I look him in the eyes as he still lingers over Cato and I see the anger slowly drain from his eyes. Cato has enough strength in him to push a now relaxed Gale off of him and stand up and so does Gale so we both are facing him. His face is already bruising and swelling and his nose is trickling with blood.

"I'm going to fucking get you for this!" He yells out, wiping some of the blood away.

"No you're not. You're going to tell everyone you did this at a small rugby training we did just like what we're going to say about our bruises or else we'll report you to the police and believe me, you'll get a hell of a lot more than we will." I stare him right in the eyes and I see something flash in them and I know he's thinking over how he can get out of it but he can't so me and Gale simply turn around and walk back to our cars.

"I see what she sees in you now. You see reason, which you need with some as hot headed as Katniss and I guess that's why me and her aren't together, there's too much anger and flames with both of us together. I wouldn't have stopped." He finishes with a lowered head and I don't think there's anything I can say to that. Did Gale actually just admit I may be better for Katniss than him? His face is full of sadness so I know he isn't mocking me for making him stop but I still don't understand.

"I'll see you later, I know you'll look after her." Is the last thing he says as he gets in his car and drives back down the road.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note**; **hey guys! I've got a slightly shorter chapter here for you a I wanted to update something quickly to remind you to review if you want to read about Katniss's and Peeta's week together! I already have the chapter written and saved and am waiting for a certain amount of reviews to post it up so get writing! I've finally decided to go back to Katniss's point of view in this chapter to get some fresh intake to the story and see how she is feeling about everything. Enjoy :)**

Katniss's P.O.V

I've been stuck in this hospital bed for three days now and the sense of claustrophobia is becoming overwhelming, the way the blanket surrounds me and then pins me down as it is tucked in at my sides and the sterile smell looming everywhere you move when you have the chance, I don't like it. When I first woke up from the unconscious state I was in I didn't know where I was and why I was there. There were a group of woman standing around me in green clothes. It took my eyes a little while to adjust to the blinding white lights on the ceiling of the room and I realised they were nurses, only because my mum looks exactly the same as them when she goes to work. These nurses only added to my confusion and sent pulses of pain to my head, overwhelming pain that it made me dizzy and I had to close my eyes again and sink into the pillows once more and that's also when I touched the slightly jagged line running down onto my forehead and what I guessed where stiches in it. More confusion and more pain. The sting I was receiving from gently tracing around the cut wasn't enough for me to stop tracing as I tried to figure out what the hell had happened to me. Had I been attacked in my sleep or something? The last thing I remember is being at school working on one of my essays in the computer room. My hand had gotten swatted away by a nurse with long red hair with a single curled strand hanging over her forehead and dangly in front of her eye as she wrote something down on a clipboard whilst another gave me the whole 'you're in hospital ' talk. This felt so alien to me, I'd been on the other end of the bed before but not in it. I can hear the female voices of the nurses but they aren't s clear and distinct as they should be, they sound more like a wave of murmurs crashing over me. One of the nurses strides over to the door or the far side of the room and I hopefully think that everyone is leaving and I can get some peace and maybe some sleep to get rid of this dreadful pain throbbing in my head but no, something better happens. I see a wisp of blonde hair before I actually see his face as Peeta comes slowly into view from the door. I couldn't help the smile that had automatically come to my face but in no way do I regret it and Peeta's been here every afternoon since, trying to help me remember anything about that night sometimes but mainly just comforting me and being with me, all that I could have asked for. He normally comes straight up from school, disregarding any work he has till later on, which I've tried to stop him doing but has had no effect, but today he didn't come at the normal time. I didn't expect him to be by my side every possible second and expect him to be here on time, I understand he has a life outside of me but it worries me when half an hour goes by and I haven't had any word from him, which is very un Peeta-ish so I stretch over to the little bedside cabinet each bed is assigned to and scramble through the random things on top to find my phone and type a message to him.

_Where are you? _Is what I typed originally but I didn't like how bossy it seemed and how cold hearted and emotionless so I type something extra and true. _I miss you. _Happy with the text, I close the message box down and drop the phone in my lap and gently rub the palm of my hand against my forehead to try and relieve some of the remaining pain from my head, being careful to avoid the cuts and bruises. They told me I did that by running into someone and then hitting my head on the pavement, which does sound very much like me, even though I'm a hunter, I'm clumsy. My phone dings in my lap so I take it up and read Peeta's response.

_Gotta take care of some things quickly but will be there as soon as possible. I love and miss you so much already xx _I realise that I whispered that out loud with a smile on my face and quickly scanned the room to make sure nobody was there listening to me. Since the night in question happened, I feel so much more paranoid and anxious. I don't know whether it's because nobody knows exactly what happened to me seeing as though it could have been anything or the fact that I don't know who did it to me. For all I know they could be lingering around outside at this very moment and I would never know. The thought sends chills up my spine and I pull the blanket up more onto my chest trying to add extra protection to me. I look at Peeta's text once more. _I love and miss you so much already xx _At first I think it is a simple I miss you like what I had texted him but as I re-read it over and over, breaking it apart he actually says _I love you so much already _if you take away the 'and miss you'. A kind of large lump catches in my throat and I gulp to try and rid it from my windpipe as my eyes scan the text once more to see the true meaning but that single line is all I can see. Does Peeta love me? Isn't it too soon to be in love with each other? The thoughts bring on another furious headache so I toss my phone back on the bedside table and snuggle into the covers, hoping and slightly praying that maybe sleep can erase the pain and act as a temporary pain killer for me but it eludes me for some time as I keep my eyes on the door to my room waiting for someone, anyone to walk through so I'm on my guard but when sleep does eventually come around, my dreams are taken over by a shadow, haunting me and torturing me.


	31. Chapter 31

Katniss is finally being let out of the hospital today and I'm on my way to pick her up before we go to her mother's house. I haven't told her what happened between Gale, Cato and I as she doesn't need the extra stress to cope with, fresh from a head injury and thankfully she didn't suspect anything as luckily there is no physical evidence about my t-shirt from the fight, but she did seem a bit off in a nervous way and yesterday when I did eventually get to the hospital to see her, she never took her calculating eyes off of me. I'm sure it's just side effects of the injury and beside nothing can flatten my mood as I get to spend the entire week with my beautiful girlfriend.

On arrival I find Katniss already out of bed and walking around, tidying an organising the small space of a room she has.

"Katniss, you do know that people get paid to do that." I chuckle out at the site of her folding down her bed sheets. She quickly spins to face me with a wide smile on her face but that's quickly replaced by a look of minor pain as she clutches her head. I rush over to her as quickly as possible to support her in case she faints. I grip her at the waist to hold her still as her head falls on top of my shoulder, she makes a slight hissing noise as she stills holds her head.

"You know, if you keep moving that quickly, they're never going to let you out of here." I whisper jokingly into her ear as I feel her body relax more against mine. She lets out a small sigh and I feel her arms drop from her head and snake around my shoulders, pulling herself into me that bit more. "And I really, really want you out of here." I say through her hair. She doesn't have the same smell to her anymore, there is a distinct hospital smell lingering and merging with her natural fresh-mint scent and that's when I know she really needs to get out of here.

"Come on you, let's go, the cleaners can do this, let them earn some money." I chuckle as I walk over to the small packed bag of some of her possessions like clothes and swing it over one of my shoulders, pulling Katniss into my other side, placing my hand on her waist to keep her stable if necessary but also to have her as close as possible to me. We walk through the bleach white halls and past room after room until we reach the large reception room, fill with rows of chairs and the large reception desk, not with the rude woman who threatened to get security on me for trying to see my girlfriend.

As we approach the entrance doors, they slide open with a faint swishing noise and a small gust of wind blows in, hitting us as we continue forward, but that's when Katniss stops. I first hear her take a deep breath in and then she stops dead in her tracks, pulling away slightly as if she's trying to get back inside.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask worried, as I stand in front of her and face her, still holding onto her waist. Her mouth parts slightly but that's all that happens, no words come out and her grey eyes are wide with panic and flitting from one direction to another.  
"Katniss! It's ok, nothing's out there. Nothing's going to hurt you now." I try my best to reassure her as I stroke her now flustered cheek and hold her eyes with my own. I see the panic leave them slightly but not entirely and she takes the hand I'm resting on her waist in hers and pulls me to turn back around to stand at her side. Taking a sigh and putting on a brave face that I know isn't what she is actually feeling she starts walking forward again, squeezing my hand in such a tight grip that I can her stopping the blood circulation to it.

Letting her take the lead, we practically jog to where my car is parked in the car park. I fumble with the car keys, trying to open the door as quickly as possible so Katniss can get in as I can see how tense she is, waiting on the other side of the car and scanning the area. This is not the Katniss I know, Cato did this to her. He made a hunter scared to be outside. As these thoughts reel in my mind, I twist the key in the lock of the door, unlocking the car for both sides and instantly Katniss jumps in, slamming her door behind her. I get in my side and put the bag in the seat behind me.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, turning my whole body to face her to show her she has my undivided attention. She looks hesitant in answering as she looks from out of her window to me.

"It's just that the last time I was outside.." She stutters, but there isn't any need to finish it anyway. I lean forward over the middle of the car and pull her into a hug, trying my best not to hold her too tight but enough to convey all my emotions to her.

"We're going to get through this ok? It will be like it's back to normal again, I promise." I tell her as I slowly release her and look her in the eyes. "We can go straight up to your mum's now if you want, I have all your stuff in the boot. Don't worry I didn't pack it, Prim did for you before she left." I smile at her. She simply nods her head so I pull out of the hospital and take the route to the motorway that will take us to her mothers. We drive in silence as she keeps her focus out of her window, watching everything go past. I reach over and take her hand from her lap and hold it in mine, stoking the back with my thumb to try and soothe her. It seems to work as she turns to me and gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand in response. I'm going to help her get through this. This is the start of my vow to never leave her again. I'm going to be by her side every step of her recovery and beyond no matter what.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note; ****Sorry for the later update but have been cray busy, that's why it's not a really long one! It's another connecting one as want to drag this fic as long as possible so avoiding cutting to all the action :) what do you think? please review as am losing motivation and may need a dose from you guys to update quickly :)**

Katniss's POV

Peeta pulls up to the address that my mum had sent yesterday seeing as though I've never actually been to mums 'work' house before. He releases his grip on my hand and hops out of the car, disappearing from view behind the car. My head is still swimming slightly so I take a breath in to try and steady my mind. A whole week of probably sitting around the house in a foreign town under the watchful eye of my mum, it doesn't sound very appealing to me, I like the freedom of being able to do what I want which has seemingly been stripped from me but at least I have Peeta here to ease the pain. Speaking of which, who has now hurried round the car to open my door, the cheesy gentleman that he is. He opens it with one of the widest grins I have ever seen since we first got together and even with all the doubt and negativity racing around in my head, it makes me smile back as if it's contagious. He helps me down from my truck and steadies me when my feet hit the floor, kissing the top of my head. I know what he's doing, he's trying to take the pain away but I don't think even one of Peeta's kisses would manage that but that's not going to make me stop him trying.

The house isn't that big but I was really expecting it to be seeing as though her real house is back where I live. I stare down the path leading to the little red front door and am hesitant to make any move towards it. I'd much rather just stay back home simply with Peeta rather than going through all this fuss but thank to my mum being a nurse my doctor thought it would be best for me to come, so I rather reluctantly agreed. I feel Peeta' fingers lace through mine and I look down at our hands, intertwining, fitting perfectly into one another.

"It's going to be ok. You have me" His soothing voice brings my attention back to his face, his ocean blue eyes soft and calm looking at me, his half smile comforting me but also radiating this self-consciousness as if he is uncertain of my need for him. How wrong he is, he has no idea how much I do need him just to function. I know it sounds cliché but he has been my rock this past week, being at my side every spare moment he has, keeping me sane in one of the places, under any circumstances would I ever approach, even when he simply fell asleep in the chair next to my bed as I slept, his presence soothed me and comforted me and I definitely need that comfort now.

Peeta pulls me towards the house ever so slightly, pulling me out of my trance and signalling that we've been standing here a while. Sensing my hesitation, Peeta removes his hand from mine and wrapping it around my shoulders instead, pulling me in closer to him. The smell of his cologne engulfs me and indulges my senses as we approach the house, making me slightly woozy but in a good way. As we climb up the two steps before the door an unexplainable set of nerves flood through me, which is weird because my mum has never made me feel nervous or anxious before. Peeta is the one who knocks in the door as my mind had escaped yet again in another trance, I'd like to blame it on the knock to the head rather than me just not being able to explain why my mind is drifting so much but Peeta has noticed as he looks at me with his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern, a look he never knows he is pulling until someone reacts to it, but my reaction is to look back at the door, unwilling to reveal my vulnerability. It only takes a couple of seconds for the door to open to us, a tired looking mum is revealed in her nursing scrubs for work, she either just got back or is about to go. She gives Peeta a once over and then directs her attention to me. Maybe that's the reason for the nervousness, Peeta. Last time Peeta and my mum were in the same room together, they were kind of arguing over me, which I must admit seeing Peeta battle for me was kind of hot.

"You're here." She says with a kind of relieved sigh as she opens the door further. I offer her a small smile and nod as I lead Peeta into the house.

"Hello Mrs Everdeen, how are you?" Peeta turns and asks as we walk into a small front room and I continue on to look around. The one thing that catches my eye the most is photos. Scattered on a fireplace are photos of Prim and I and of my father. One draws me in more than the others, one of me and my father crouching over a book and studying various flowers sprouting up around us in a field. I pick it up from its place and absorb the image, the memories flooding back to me. This was one of the many times he would take me out, either into the woods or the field overflowing with wild flowers and plants of all sorts and this one was when we started recording all our findings into this large, heavy book. We'd draw pictures, right everything we can find out about it and then take a piece of the plant to preserve in-between the pages. This stopped after he died, I never opened the book and definitely didn't add anything else to it, it just felt wrong doing it without my father. I trace my finger along the photo, stroking my father, hoping the feel of him would return to me but there is nothing, just the returning hollowness that had started the day he died.

A hand on my shoulder makes me physically jump and cling the photo to my chest, making a horribly girly squealing kind of noise. Finding its only Peeta I relax a little more and relish in his touch.

"You can either stay in my room or the sofa folds out into a bed and you can stay there… if you behave." My mum adds looking over at us. I have to laugh as Peeta's face turns bright red resembling a ripe tomato and he turns his focus to the floor.

"Shut up mum, we're not going to do anything." I say through laughter but then I notice Peeta give me a look, a look I've never seen him give me before and it captivates me and the redness it disappearing from his face.

"Right ok then, it's easy enough to set up, I'm sure you'll figure it out. There are spare blankets and pillows in my room if you want to set up as I need to go to work. I just wanted to make sure you got here safely before I left. My phone number and a spare key are in the kitchen and help your selves to anything." She says obviously in a rush before coming over and kissing me on top of my head. That's new. Within minutes she is out of the door and it's just Peeta and I once again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note; ****I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been super crazy busy going back to sixth form, I haven't even had time to think let alone right anything but I promise, frequent updates will be returning soon! I have my exam week next week so may not see much of me then but I promise chapters this weekend and after next week! I'm not sure how long this chapter is in relation to the others, but it's something to keep you going and hopefully so I don't lose any of my valued readers! Love you all and always thinking of you awesome people :)**

Katniss' P.O.V

I feel Peeta sit down beside me as I read through the book that my father and I had made that was in the photo I picked up, I found it after my mum left for work, tucked away in a tattered old box. My breath had literally got caught in my throat as I recognised the leather cover of the large book and I have been getting lost in the pages since. I turn over another page to see a Katniss flower my dad had drawn, with the precise arrow shaped leaves and the white petals.

"Now I see why that's your name, it's so beautiful but strong at the same time." Peeta's breath tickles my ear as he reads the page over my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. He plants a soft kiss behind my ear, where his breath had just hit me and I know that this is his comforting kiss so I let out a sigh before I reply.

"We were exactly the same. Looks, interests, personalities, everything. He was my world, when he was around everything seemed better. He would take me out into the woods, he taught me how to hunt, about all the wildlife that grew and lived there... He taught me how to survive. When he died, the world felt like it actually stopped moving, I kept expecting him to walk back through the door like he did after working in the coal mines. I was broken but I couldn't show it, not like mum or Prim could as I was the only one that could provide for us. Prim was far too young and my mum just shut down, like I wanted to. I knew I couldn't for Prim's sake but she didn't care and didn't fight it and that's when we lost her. For years and years I felt like I was on my own, taking a job at the butchers whilst going to school, hunting, providing for Prim. It was a lot of work but we pulled through. When mum slowly came out of her state, she expected things to go back to normal, me loving her and her becoming in charge again and that's why we never spoke, I couldn't forgive her. I miss him so much."

I can feel the raw emotion bubbling inside me, eating away at me as it did all that time ago, but I keep it in just as I did then. Peeta is silent for a second but he moves from me, gently takes the book from my grasp and places it on the table across from where I'm sitting. He then runs upstairs quickly and disappears. Where has he gone? I would call for him but I'm afraid the emotion would be evident in my voice, the last few days have just been too much, the accident, the hospital, coming here and now the painful memories of my father, so I just remain seated on the edge of the sofa and watch my hands in my lap.

The unmistakable stomps of Peeta come noisily back down the stairs but I keep my focus to my lap, trying to push away the sadness. Peeta steps in front of me and takes my hands from my lap to pull me up from the sofa. He then leads me over to the side and tells me to wait there for a second. He then gets to work, doing something to the sofa, throwing cushions and comforters off. I only realise what he is doing when he pulls out the bed from within the sofa and then throws a thick blanket on it and pillows which I'm assuming he just got from upstairs. Once he has finished, he climbs into one side of the bed and pats the other, silently asking me to join him, to which I oblige easily. Before I have even slipped in the blanket fully he pulls me over to where he is laying in the bed, facing me, until he has me mirroring his position and our faces are inches apart.

"You're such a strong person Katniss but sometimes it's better to let things out before they eat away at you. I'm always here for you Katniss. I want to do as much as I can to take any pain away from you, even if it's the smallest, most insignificant thing, I'm here for you. Katniss, I can't imagine what you have been through but I'm here now to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I promise that. Katniss I love you so much." He whispers to me. I can't help the tear that escapes from my eye. This man is the most beautiful, kind person I have ever met and he is with me. How? I look at the small, sad smile on his face, the way his eyes are shining the brightest blue I have ever seen, the way his jaw clenches in anticipation, the way a couple of sand blonde hair are astray on his forehead. If I lost this man, I don't think I would survive. I slowly close the short distance between us and kiss his soft lips, which instantly respond to my touch. This isn't one of the desperate kisses that we have shared before or the fiery ones, this is one of the ones where every emotion you possess pours into it, a meaningful one.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note; Hey guys if you are still out there. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I really didn't know where I was going with this story and am having problems with writers block at the moment. Sorry if the writing isn't very good, as you know, it's been a while since i've written anything. So here go's. Warning, there a violent scenes in this chapter. Please review, I'd love to know what you think and it really helps motivate me to write more for you. Thank you.**

The days have gone past much slower than I thought they would and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Mum hasn't been around much at all so it has just been Peeta and I. This would normally have been the best possible scenario I could have dreamed of, just me and him alone and spending time together but something feels different between us since we got here, even during the hugs and shared kisses, it doesn't feel the same and I know he senses this as well. The way I catch him looking at me sometimes tells me everything, there is a hint of sadness in his eyes that says so much more than words ever could but there is also hope. That's what I've always adored about Peeta, his ability to be optimistic about any situation at hand. I hate myself for putting that sadness in his eyes because I know it's me, I'm good at ruining a good thing and pushing people away but I can't help it. Take my mum as an example, I pushed her away the minute things went wrong and we still aren't the same as before, even when I'm staying at her house for the week.

* * *

As I walk up this street my senses seemed to have enhanced even more than usual. I can hear the rustle of the leaves on the trees that are scattered around on the green of the side of the pavement. I can hear the crunch of the road under my feet, echoed in the silence and out into the night. And I can hear another pair of footsteps. Even though I have acknowledged that someone is there, I do not turn to identify them, I simply keep on walking with my hands automatically clenching into fists into my pocket. I can feel the adrenaline coursing through me getting ready for fight of flight.

"Cold night isn't it?" A deep voice calls from behind me. I continue to ignore the stranger just wanting to be left alone.

"Need any warming up?" He then continues, ignoring my lack of response. Shit, what am I going to do? I'm still hoping that this might just be a horribly bad joke but my instincts tell me otherwise. My mind begins to race, spying out escape routes and recalling every fighting strategy stored in my mind. I still don't reply and just keep my head down and speed up my walk. It's when I hear another different set of footsteps approaching that I decide it's time to flee. Without thinking twice about whether they are actually together or not, I take off as fast as I can. The wind whips my face and makes it sting with coldness as I take off down a side path to try and escape the strangers vision. My heart hammering in my chest and my breathing uneven and fast, I find a bush to duck behind and wait. It's not long before I hear footsteps rushing to near where I am. They come closer and closer and I have to clamp by mouth with my hand to try and stifle my breath and any cries that are trying to make their way out.

"Where did that bitch go?" I hear one of them say as I see them continue down the road without looking down this path. I slowly begin to get up from my crouching position as quietly as I can. The cold wind encases me as I start to walk away from my spot, trying to get away from here as soon as possible without giving myself away. As I start to believe I am safe, I'm lifted right of the ground and being crushed by an enormous pair of arms.

"Get off! Get off me!" I try and call out as loud as I can so that anyone nearby can hear me but something is shoved into my mouth preventing me from making any more noise. I feel tears start dropping from my eyes as I understand what they are about to do to me. I try my best to fight them off but am again stopped as I am hit around the face, making me scream but nobody else would know as they cannot hear me. My face throbs in pain and all I can think of is that this is where I'm going to die. I'm thrown to the ground hardly and pain shoots up the whole right side of my body where I landed. The pain is too much to bear. I don't have the energy or the strength to even attempt to fight back any more. The tears are now a constant stream as someone rips my pants down my legs. I try my hardest to kick them away through the fogginess of my head, which I know a result from the hot liquid running down my head, blood. My foot made contact with someone as I saw a figure fall to the floor, just as I had but I forgot that there was someone else too. They kicked me in my ribs and hard.

"Stop! Please stop!" I tried to scream to somebody, anybody and somebody replied.

"Katniss! Katniss! Open your eyes Katniss." I could hear his voice calling through to me but I didn't know how to reach it.

"Katniss please get up." I could hear desperation in his voice and I knew I had to get to him.

* * *

I shot up in my bed. I could feel my heart racing and I had to take deep breaths to try and calm it. I was shaking, and covered in a mixture of sweat and tears as I tried to rid the images of the nightmare from my mind. Then he was there, holding me. Protecting me as he always has. He didn't say anything yet but gently rocked me like a baby in his arms and stroked my hair, pushing the sweat covered strands away from my forehead and behind me ears. I tried so hard to hold it in, to act like it was just a nightmare and nothing else but I couldn't, I broke down and wept. Waves of tears racked my body and I couldn't control them. The dream felt so real, like it had actually happened to me. My head is still throbbing even though I hadn't actually been hit but I lift a hand to my temple and feel the remains of the cut coming from my hairline, exactly where I was hit in the nightmare. Thinking of this only increased my headache so I tried to forget it for now and control my mood instead. As I wiped away the last of my falling tears, I feel Peeta loosen his grip on me and for a second I'm scared he is about to leave me. But of course he doesn't. He sits up even more and pulls me closer to him so I'm sitting in-between his legs facing him but he keeps his arms locked around me.

"What happened?" His voice is both lined with worry but also calm and strong, being the rock I so need. I don't reply straight away but cling to him as close as I can, my head resting on his strong shoulder and my arms wrapped around his neck. I take a few deep breaths and inhale his scent which soothes me more than anything else could.

"There were these men. I don't know where I was going. I was walking somewhere. It was just one at first, he was calling out to me but I tried to ignore him. Then I heard more footsteps so I ran. I thought I'd lost them but when I tried to sneak away someone grabbed me. Gagged me. Hit me. I couldn't fight back. Then he.. He.." I tried to explain as more tears threatened to fall and I tried to keep them at bay. Peeta's eyes never left mine. I could see the emotions flicker in his eyes as each one arrives. Focus, worry, anger and the worst, that sad look again. I tried to carry on but he cut me off by claiming my lips with his. As he pulled my face to his as he kissed me, I could feel more tears but not from me, from him. The kiss was short but sloppy, covered in tears from both of us. As he let gently pulled away, I could see just how upset he was and I didn't understand until he started speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, you shouldn't have been alone. None of this should have happened to you. None of this would have happened if I was better to you." He says quietly, his eyes focusing on the sheets beneath us. This isn't just about the nightmare. This is about what happened to me. I still don't know what had actually happened that night and I had the impression that nobody else did either but now I have other ideas. Peeta's hiding something from me. Now it's my turn to coax a story from him.

"What happened to me Peeta? Why are these dreams so vivid?" I make him look me straight in the eyes so I can ensure he isn't lying to me. I feel him take a deep breath against me and there is shame in his eyes. Realising I'm about to find out what happened to me that night, I untangle myself from him. He knew all along and he never told me. He knew exactly what I was thinking as he watched me move away from him. I could see him beginning to break in front of me and in any other circumstance I would tell him not to worry about it and forget it to embrace him and try to fix him, but not this time.

"I never meant to keep anything from you, I was going to tell you once you were properly healed. I didn't want you to have to worry about even more than you already do. It was Cato. He followed you after you left the school and he started chasing you and you ran, then you ran into that man and fell and cut your head. He was going to rape you." His words began to sank in. Cato tried to rape me. Someone from my school someone who still lived in the same town as me. Before Peeta said anything else I got up and pulled my trousers on and my coat.

"Katniss.. Where are you…? Please, let's talk." I could hear him rising from the bed as well but as I always seem to do, I ran. I ran out the house and into the woods down the road. With all this new information cramming in my head I felt claustrophobic and needed some space..some time.. to do what? I didn't know. I just couldn't stand at Peeta at the moment.


	35. Chapter 35

I'm not sure how long I was gone for. As soon as I had run from Peeta, I headed into the woods and found a tree to sit in and I simply stayed there and waited. Waited for something, some kind of emotion maybe or an idea, but nothing came to me as the darkness began to lift and the light of the sun could be seen through the clouds. It's funny, I thought once I knew who it was that did this to me that I would be doing something about it straight away but I simply feel too exhausted to do anything, my body too numb to move, my mind too tired to construct simply thoughts and my emotions are so overwhelming that I feel like at any minute I may just brake down, shut off as my mother once did, that seems like the easier way out. It's now more than ever that I feel close to my mother, even though she is nowhere in sight, I think I'm finally understanding what it was which caused her detachment from reality. Reality can be so brutal and unpleasant so it must be so much better just to block it out, just like she did, just like I feel may take me over but I know despite what's going on around me, I will never let that state take over me, I'm far too stubborn. So instead of breaking down, I make the decision there and then to make myself stronger, use this to build me up even more. I take in a deep breath of the cold morning air to clear some of the thoughts out of my head. As I hear the wildlife come to life around me, I also hear the crunch of a branch echo nearby. Knowing it's going to Peeta come to find me, I don't tense as my hunting instinct would normally force me to do but simply remain still, my head resting on the strong trunk of the tree, listening to the footsteps getting closer. It's not long before a head of blonde hair comes into view and then I tense up as it isn't Peeta's and the size of this person definitely isn't like Peeta. It's Prim.

* * *

"Prim!" I shout without hesitation and jump out from my spot in the tree. I land with a thud on some leaves as Prim walks up to where I am. I run the small space between us and wrap my arms around her small frame.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out camping with Rue." I kind of shout as I hold her at arm's length from me, checking her over for any physical explanation as to why she is her, thinking she might of hurt herself. She calmly smiles up to me so I know she isn't hurt.

"Peeta called me last night saying you had run off. I had an idea of where you would be so Rue's mum dropped me here about half an hour ago. Here, I brought you something to eat and some hot chocolate." She walks up to the tree I was just perched in and takes a seat against the trunk, leaning against the bark as she starts taking things out of a bad she had resting on her shoulder. I walk over to her and take my seat beside her.

"You shouldn't have come up here. I know how excited you were to go camping." I say as she hands me different foods and a flask. She's brought quite a selection of food with her including pancakes, sandwiches and muffins, which I can immediately tell that Peeta made.

"I want to be here with you. Besides, it was raining nearly every day so far, I don't think I could take any more" She replies with a laugh that brings a smile to my own lips. I've missed her although it hasn't even been a week since I last saw her but then again, the time we did spend together was in the hospital so it wasn't exactly a joyous occasion together.  
"Mum's really worried about you. She nearly came running out here herself before I got there. You do realise you're supposed to be taking it easy with your head, not climbing up trees and running around like a squirrel." I can't help but laugh at this as well as anyone that knew me would know never tell me to take anything 'easy' and to relax and do nothing.

"So you spoke to mum? I haven't seen her in a while.." I start to speak but the sandwich in my hand is too distracting so I take a large bite from that instead.

"Yeah, she's at home." She simply shrugs. Great, so she is going to be interrogating Peeta as they both sit waiting for me whilst I finish my picnic out here with Prim.  
"Enough of the small talk Katniss. What happened? Why did you run off?" She says with seriousness in her voice and determination in her eyes. I thought it was too good for her to come all the way out here to just bring me some food but if I'm going to tell anyone about this, it's going to be Prim. So I take a breath and decide where I'm going to start.

"He knew who did this to me" I started, pointing at the cut on my head. "He hid it from me, let me be scared of everyone around me as I didn't know if I would bump into them and not know it. I trusted him and he held this back from me, which he had no right. Surely I deserved to know who did this to me. The only reason he told me was when the nightmares were becoming unbearable, it took me to be in that much pain for him to tell me." I try to explain the sea of emotions crashing around in my head and she remains silent the whole time, giving me my chance to speak but I can see her mind processing the information and decrypting it. I don't say anything more than that as I don't know how else to summarise my feelings. I always found it hard to express how I feel or what I think, I just don't have a way with words like Prim or Peeta.

"I can completely understand why you think that Katniss and I wouldn't expect anything less but did you ever stop to think that maybe he was just trying to protect you. I don't have a doubt in my mind that he would have told you, just when you were ready to take it and to be honest it looked like he might have had the right idea for now seeing as though your reaction to finding it out was to run away, which you probably wouldn't have done at another time, further away from the accident. Not everyone is out to hurt you Katniss, especially not Peeta. He has always had your best interests at heart and nobody can criticise that. He loves you Katniss." She says this last bit with a huge smile on her face before eating some of her muffin. We sit in silence for a minute as I absorb and process what she has said. Everything she has said is true and as I realise this, I feel a pang in my chest as the image of Peeta as I left comes to the front of my mind. He was crying for me and trying to rush out of bed to stop me running and I left him.

"Why am I always the bad guy?" I groan and drop my head back so it hits the bark of the tree. Peeta has always been so understanding and patient with me where as I don't even give him the time to explain himself and I just get up and leave.

"You're not a bad person Katniss, you're just been through a lot." Is the last thing she says. The horrible pang in my chest is swelling more and more so I decide it's time to go back and face Peeta. We quickly gather the remains of the food and the flask from the floor and pack them back into the bag that Prim brought with her and we start the trek home.

* * *

As soon as we had stepped in the house, a figure had come flying at me and locked me in an embrace that I thought was going to suffocate me but again, it wasn't Peeta.

"Where have you been? You can't just run out like that Katniss! Especially when you don't tell me where you are going!" Mum starts lecturing me after releasing me but I ignore me as I scan the front room. The bed me and Peeta had been sleeping on has now been folded away and has now returned to being a couch and the blankets have been removed as well as our stuff. "It's lucky that I didn't have the morning shift this morning!" Mum keeps going on as I tune back into what she is saying.

"Where is Peeta?" I interrupt her.

"You had us all so scared! Even Prim came from her trip to find you. How are we supposed to look after you when you go running off like that?" She keeps rabbling on.

"Mum! Where is Peeta?" I say, enunciating every word. I wait as mum gives Prim a glance and hesitates before she answer me.

"I sent him home." She finally answers. "He told me what happened so I told him to go home. I rang his parents too telling them he's going back so they are expecting him so I know he will be going home." She says, taking the bad from Prim and turning to head into the kitchen. It takes me a while to process what she had just said as Prim looks between mum and I. She sent Peeta home.

"You sent him home? You had no right to do that! It wasn't his fault I ran out! How could you do that?" My voice finds me again as this comes out as a shout and I follow her into the kitchen.

"I have every right, this is my home and I didn't want him in it when he is causing you this much stress. You're supposed to be recovering Katniss and he is obviously preventing you from doing that." She replies but her voice remains calm and steady unlike mine.

"I'm going. I'm not staying here with you, I want to be with him."


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note; It's a shorter chapter today. I think it's time for the this story to come to an end so prepare for the final chapters. I never planned this story out and the ideas came to me as I sat down to write the chapters the days I updated. I'm going to start working on another story and I am going to finish it before I upload anything so I can ensure it all makes sense and links together better than this one does. So keep an eye out if that interests you. I will also be adding more to my other story, Futility now that I have two weeks off of school. Thank you to those who have always read this story and supported and inspired me, this story is here because of you guys.**

I left with Prim before mum was able to stop me. There was no way I was going to be able to stay there without Peeta, even when Prim was there instead. It had taken a while to get back home seeing as though Peeta had driven us up to my mum's in a car and now we didn't have one, so Prim and I had hitch hiked to get back to District 12 with a family who were travelling to go see some relatives but I didn't really take notice of them at all as my head was consumed by thoughts of Peeta. Why hadn't he tried to make contact with me yet? There was a thought biting at the back of my mind that I had ruined it for us, that I had destroyed our relationship by running off, by getting injured in the first place which had in fact, been caused by me rejecting Peeta in the first place and stubbornly staying at school on my own. As these thoughts cycle in my head, I realise that maybe it would be better for Peeta if we did finish. I haven't been the girlfriend he deserves and needs, I've taken and taken from him without giving even half of what he has given me. I love Peeta more than I could have possibly imagined that I'd love anyone but the question is, is that enough? Peeta deserves the best things possible in life and I'm afraid that, that's not me and the thought breaks my heart.

We were dropped off by the family about five minutes from our house and we thanked them gratefully for their help before they drove off, leaving us alone. My first instinct was to immediately rush over to Peeta's house to find him but Prim's presence besides me stopped me. Prim comes before my own needs. So I walked with her down the empty road to our house, both in walking in silence. I can feel her eyes upon me, obviously knowing what is going on in my head. Prim is the most perceptive person I know, she can simply look at someone and know what they are feeling, and then knows exactly what to say to them. Just like our father. I turn to meet her gaze and as our eyes meet, I see just how much she has grown. She is no longer the dependant little girl that I had to provide for when our mum blocked us out, she is now independent and able to take care of herself, and the strange thing is, I don't think I like it. I'm so proud of her for turning into a beautiful, caring person but I don't want to lose her. She will go off into the world and no doubt take care of others, maybe like I have her and I will be alone but I push this to the back of my mind and focus on the more immanent problems.

I unlock the door and let us both in. The house is cold and silent from the absence of residence in a while but I have little time before Prim turns to me.  
"You can go Katniss, I'll be ok. I'll have dinner ready for when you get back." She says with finality in her voice, daring me to argue against her but with a re-assuring smile on her face. I simply nod in response and pull her into a hug, gently resting my cheek on the top of her head. I savour the moment and whisper a thank you into her hair. My little sister isn't so little anymore. Releasing her and with one last smile, I turn around and leave the house once more. Peeta's house isn't very far from mine so it doesn't take me very long to get there but my heart drops in my stomach when I see his car isn't parked outside. He isn't here. There is no way that he wouldn't have made it back by now and I can't think where else he would be. I try and think of every place in the district where he could be and the only place I can come up with is the town so I head off in that direction instead. There isn't much in town, just a few restaurants and shops but it's possible he may have decided to go there before he went home.

It didn't take me long to get into town because the district is so small. I search for any signs of Peeta's car but find nothing. Not until I hear shouting. It isn't just one person, it sounds like a group of people. My instincts are telling me to turn and run as fast as I can, and the new forming scar on my head throbs as I try to fight it. Willing myself forward, I jog down the pathway to a side alley and round the corner. What I see makes me stop and become hesitant with any other actions. There are group of about five guys standing in a tight circle, shouting. I first think that they are just having some kind of argument but that's until one of them starts kicking something on the ground. As I stand there trying to decipher the activities before me, I recognise one of the guys shouting. With the broad shoulders and short gelled blonde hair, my breath catches in my throat. It's Cato. His face is bruised and he is shouting at something in the middle of the circle. An indescribable fear crawls through my body and freezes me on the spot, unable to move, to run away. Not even a month ago, he was chasing me down the street trying to catch me and hurt me. Whatever commotion is going on as prevented him from noticing me though for now so if I left now, he would never even know I was there, if only my legs would move. It's not until then that I notice something moving on the floor. Not something, someone. It takes a minute for my numb brain to process the fact that this group is beating someone to the ground. Within a second the fear that was residing in my blood vanishes now replaced by anger and adrenaline. My limbs escape the stone weight they had a moment ago and I cautiously make my way towards the group. As I get closer, the figure on the ground becomes clearer and I see a man, huddled in a small ball, his arms covering his head and his knees tucked into his stomach to protect his vitals. As I'm about to take action to help him, I notice something else, behind the group, on the other side of the alley. It's Peeta's car.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note****; Here is another chapter for you! It's not as long but I wanted to give you an update before I started revising for my exams tomorrow! The end is fast approaching!**

The amount of emotions and instincts racing around my head is uncontainable. The sensible thing to do would be to call for help or seek it out to help me disperse the group of five brutes but they wouldn't get here in time to stop the worst from happening as this place is practically abandoned at the moment. I look back and forth from the group of guys and the alleyway where I came from trying to decide what to do or to spot someone to aid me. My feet are arguing with each other about which way to turn, leaving me rooted to the ground not knowing what to do. It's not like in the films you see, or what people think that they would do in this situation, that you would instantly rush into the battle and protect the victim, not until something sets you off anyway. I looked once more to the fight, my breathing increasing in slight panic and my head still wheeling with conflicting ideas and for the first time I see the victims face clearly. Bright blue ocean eyes, one with the after effects of a punch visible, blood and bruises. A jaw clenching, stopping screams from coming out of his mouth and slightly wavy blonde hair. That's the thing that sets me off. Within a second my feet are cooperating and I am running towards the fight, all thought of fleeing erased from my mind and only the intention of keeping him from any harm in my mind.

"Stop it! Get the fuck away from him! Stop it!" I yell as loud as I can as I quickly approach them, my legs moving faster than they ever have before. Not knowing what the hell my plan is to fend this five brutes away, I push the first one I reach away and he goes crashing into the guy next to him, effectively leaving a gap in their circle for me to get through to Peeta. The other three guys, including Cato hadn't noticed their friends being pushed out of the way and were continuing trying to beat Peeta. I do the only thing I can think of doing that will stop Peeta getting hit anymore, I jump in front of him, intercepting the kicks and punches, each one a heavy blow and knocking the air out of me. It must have only lasted about five seconds before they realised they were now hitting someone else and ceased their attack but fuck did that hurt. I can hear Peeta mumbling something incoherent to me from behind as I stand above him, watching his attackers and trying not to show how much their blows had hurt.

"Ahh, Everdeen. How nice of you to join us." Cato was the first one to speak as his goons re-assembled themselves in their circle round Peeta and I. I can see that amused look flicker across his eyes before they darken as they watch me. There still isn't any sign that Peeta is getting up and I can't turn my back on Cato and check on him, so running away isn't an option. I can't see any escape from this and its obvious these guys aren't going to back off. Then Cato starts advancing towards me so I instinctively pull my arm back, clenching my hand into a fist and then send it flying as hard as possible into Cato's face. The punch makes a loud thud noise and Cato staggers backwards clutching onto his nose and I see red dripping through his fingers. Shit, I probably shouldn't have done that. Before I even have time to ready myself to defend Peeta, I'm lifted off of the ground from behind and sent crashing into the wall of the building on the right side of the alley and I'm held in place there.

"Get off of me! Get off you dick!" I yell as loud as I can, hoping to get some passer-by's attention. I look down to see a couple of the guy's starting on Peeta again and I just lose it.

"Peeta! Peeta! No! Please stop it! Leave him alone, I'll do anything you want!" I scream as I try to wriggle free from the grip that is pinning me to the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" A loader voice booms and then a hand slams into the side of my face leaving it stinging and my eyes watering but effectively silencing me. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to cut off the noises of Peeta getting kicked in front of me and the groans emitting from him. I can feel it happening again. I can feel my mind shutting off just as it had done at my mother's house, blocking everything out. Just as I'm about to lose hope and give up trying, the weight pinning me down is lifted off of me and I fall down to the ground. In confusion, I look up to see some more men have turned up but they are attacking Cato and his friends. The one that was holding me to the wall is now being pinned down by an older looking guy who I've seen around town before. As I look around at the scene I see each one of Peeta's attackers become overwhelmed by our saviours and then my eyes fall back to Peeta, still lying curled up on the ground. I push myself off of the floor so quickly it makes me feel sick and that I'm going to pass out but that doesn't matter. I rush over to where Peeta is curled up and drop down beside him. His eyes are barely open now, his face is covered in bruises, cuts and blood and is swelling in areas. He is clutching to his stomach and I suspect he may have a broken rib or two. "Peeta? Peeta can you hear me?" I whisper as I cradle his face, tears now threatening to fall from my eyes. I only get a sort of grunt in response but that's better than anything.


End file.
